second in a way
by vampireex
Summary: Kevin Montgomery gets marked. 2 years has passed since Zoey got marked. How will he live in the house of night where his sister is High Priestess and evil on its way. Sucks at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**From the beginning i mean from the time i published it i add about two more information to it so you could always read it again **

**Second in a way **

Chapter 1

Kevin

From the time that our mum was murdered, John is taking care of us or maybe say differently he is letting us live with and don't let people talk about us in a bad way, If Zoey would be with us she will probably tell him everything that she thinks about him and she won't let him treat us in the way he does anyway today me and Leah are going to our grandma and we are staying overnight because John has delegation. We were still on our way but I could smell the lavender already even if we still has about 10 minutes before we get there. From the morning I've got a feeling that something important going to happen.

As soon as we got o grandma's farm I saw a guy standing on our way but I have to have hallucinations because like my sisters would say he was hot but it seems like my sister didn't even see him. Then he turned around and I saw the mark on his face, he was a vampire, a vampire tracker then he starts walking towards me, I start coughing and he said the words

"_Kevin Montgomery!_ _Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night_!" As he said it and touched my forehead, pain exploded in my head and I fainted.

I wake up but didn't stand up when I saw my grandma talking with the fucking tracker that just marked me. "Erik let me talk to Zoey first, I prefer to tell her that you marked her brother, she knows his name but she don't know that this is her brother" My grandma smiled to this tracked named Erik I think. While I looked at my sister and she was shocked as hell.

"Hey, don't worries grandma Redbird I want to stay alive" What does he mean that he want to stay alive, why would he have to tell Zoey I don't get anything from that plus why did he call my grandma by grandma Redbird?

"Thank you Erik, you can come back to house of night and I will be there soon first I want to call Zoey and bye will see you later" Grandma waved to him and then he went. As soon as he left my grandma took her cell phone out and I think she was calling Zoey but I want to be sure so why not ask.

"Grandma who are you calling?" I asked my voice was weak but I feel good.

"Oh only Zoey, Leah could you go quickly pack your brothers stuff and come back but quickly" Then she waved to Leah which only nodded and went then she start talking through the phone "Zoey how good to hear you and sorry for waking you up but could I make you a visit...few days...no nothing has happened I miss you all...yeah I will pack some stuff and be there as soon as possible plus I made some cinnamon cookies and you better go back to sleep...love you too u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya" Then she ended the call and turned to me. "Kevin I think we got to get going, Leah will be here in about hour or so and I got to pack some stuff as well because I'm going to stay there few days." She smiled but I was wondering why she called Zoey and not their principal or something like that.

"Grandma why did you call Zoey she is only a fledgling and not a principal or whatever they have there and how come you knew that tracker?" I tried to be polite but grandma smiled to me and went to her packing.

"You will know soon." It's like not an answer that I asked for but what else I could do she already gone to packing and I was sitting there.

1 hour later

"Grandma I'm back and I'm glad that John wasn't there but anyway can we go, I think he got to be there soon" So John was already gone at least.

"We are going and go put his suitcase into the car and your backpack that you bring to me, 'cause I think you want to come with us because I'm going to be staying there. Only John is banished from house of night and I called Zoey which is setting everything now." Will she and is she allowed being there she is not even vampire so how come she is allowed to stay there. How come he is banished from house of night what had happen in there? "Kevin go into the car I'm going just to close the door." _Is_ _she really happy that I was marked? _I asked myself but at least I will see my sister. Last time we saw her on our mother's funeral and she and grandma had argued with John and we didn't even have a chance to talk. I went to the car and sat in the back seat where I saw Leah was already sitting in the passager seat then my grandma went into car and grove is to House of Night.

The gate open and we drove in to the parking lot. Someone like about 6 foot tall took our bags. "Merry meet Darius" My grandma said to that guy, let me guess is his name Darius?

"Merry meet grandma" Does everyone in here call my grandma a grandma?

"Grandma Redbird we miss you so much" Said few kids running over to us, I saw that there were 2 girls and one boy.

"OH hello Erin, Shaunee and Damien. Where is Zoey?" My grandma asked them but right after that I saw beautiful woman looking about 20.

"Grandma I'm here and I see that you bring with you our newest fledgling." It was Zoey, she had tattoos around her whole body and she was wearing black and purple dress. _Omg I'm talking like Leah now._

"Yes I did and I have also someone else with me Zoeybird. Leah, Kevin get out of car!" Grandma shout to us and we immediately stepped out of the car.

"So hey I didn't see you in ages now but anyway Darius have taken all of your stuff to your rooms and I think we could go to my office. Grandma, Leah you can stay how long you want." She smiled to us but does she really have her own office she still suppose to be a fledgling but anyway we went to that office and Zoey sat in the big chair opposite to us and I got to ask her one more thing.

"Zoey, one question why are you acting here like some kind of principal, aren't you suppose to still be a fledgling?" I got to ask her, I didn't talk with her for more than 2 years and I don't know what's happening to her.

"I am a high priestess here, yes it is some kind if principal and I am fully changed vampire, one of the most powerful in the existed word and yes I went through the change pretty early 'cause after a year I was changed but you are being a fledgling for about 4 years like everyone else." How does she know that?

"How do you know that, were you different than any of us?" She looks different than any of the vamps I have already seen.

"I know it because I was chosen one and from the beginning I was stuck between being a fledgling and being a vamp and now is my turn for question, do you want to change your name?" She was chosen? WTF? And what does she mean if I want to change my name? Anyway there is something about Zoey; there is no anger on her face she is too mature even like for her.

"What do you mean 'change my name'?" I have to ask because I didn't get it.

"One of the benefits of starting new life is the fact that we are allowed to change our names like I did, went from Montgomery to Redbird." She smiled Kevin Redbird doesn't sounds that bad and by picking that name I may have benefits if it

"I want it to be Redbird as well, let's stay with family." I said it and then hear the door opening and someone stepping in, by looking at Leah's face I could see that it have to be a guy and hot one but then turning to Zoey and looking into her eyes I saw love and trust in her eyes and she smiled instantly. Within a moment he was at her side, there was no touch between them but everyone could see that there was something between then maybe apart from Leah because she only see that vamp.

"Kevin at house of night every third former is being given a mentor and I want you to meet yours. This is James Stark" So his name was James nice, he didn't look old; he looked 20 same as Zoey. I saw that he has bow and arrows with him but why.

"Hey James I'm Kevin one question why do you have bow and arrows with you?" The words escaped my mouth not really planned yes I was planning to ask him that question but maybe different time.

"Stark not James and let's say I'm archery teacher and that's why." He smiled I looked at Leah and she looked lost on his eyes but then I slightly shaken her and she looked at his tattoos I followed her as well and saw that they were red not sapphire blue like Zoey's.

"Hey why is your tattoo red not blue like Zoey's?" Leah asked with a rush in her voice and excitement. Stark nodded to Zoey.

"Leah. Stark has rejected the change when he was still a fledgling but at our house of night fledgling which suppose to die are waking up but as red ones." He have once died how creepy is that is that some kind of Frankenstein movie?

"You have died?" Leah asked but we all could feel shock that she put on her face, this time Stark answered.

"I did died even twice but both times being brought back to life and –" He looked like he want to add something but Zoey finished for him.

"—and that is not counting the times in which Stark almost died." Leah was just in one big shock.

"Stark could you get Kevin to his room the lessons didn't start yet so he could start his education even today" I have to start my education today.

"Come on Kevin we have hour till lessons start and your schedule is waiting for you in your room with your new roommate." We walked out the door and while walking I wondered what is between him and his sister and how old is he.

"Stark what is between you and Zoey? She is my sister I want to know" He looked confused when I said that she is my sister.

"You just said that Z is your sister?" Well he sounded shocked and confused.

"That's what I said and one more thing how old are you" I'm being curious, vampires are living longer that humans.

"Hmm I would say that I'm her guardian and I'm not that old I'm only 22 anyway you going to be rooming with Damien our friend, he is a fifth former and knows everyone around here." He is only 22! God isn't he a bit too young to be a teacher but anyway who the hell is guardian, I may always ask Zoey or even grandma may know. We stopped by the massive wooden doors. "this is boys' dorm" boys so why when he opened the door I could see few girls curled up on sofas anyway we went up stairs to room number 21 he knocked to the door "Come on in" the door opened on their own like a ghost would open them.

"Hey Damien, this is Kevin Redbird your new roommate" Then a massive blond lab ran to Stark as he bend down dog have licked his face. "Hey Duchess, I was looking for you." He looked at me and add " Duch is my version of a cat, here at house of night cats are choosing their owners but I don't really like cats that much so I've got Duch" H explained, so what you allowed to have a cat in here? Then that boy Damien star walking towards me and stood there.

"Did Nala took your pillow again?" Right who's Nala?

"Yeah she did, but i cant say its bad i took someone else's pillow so ya know?" Stark smiled.

"Yeah I know what you mean and anyway. Hi I'm Damien Zoey gave me earlier your schedule and I'm telling you get change check your lessons and come on. Stark I going to take care of Kevin so you can go now and I will see you in lunch" Right so I went into the room but why have he told me to get change.

Zoey pov

Grandma came here with Leah ok there is everything alright with grandma but Leah she is a slug but they all were different than I remember them to be.

"Zoey I can see that Stark is taking good care of you but did you start planning the wedding yet?" Grandma asked me and I looked at Leah she was In shock when my grandma said that.

"Yes we actually do, the wedding is in a month and I have my dress same as all of my girls are having theirs but I can't even show it to you because Aphrodite hide it so Stark wouldn't find it" I ended my sentence.

"That hot guy that supposes to be Kevin's mentor is the guy that you are engaged with. Zoey ok he is hot and everything but don't you think you have still time for marriage and listen to me I'm your older sister and I really don't want little Zoey to get married before me and I will only understand that if you would get pregnant but its impossible for vampires" How does she know it's impossible sometimes it is possible like in the vision Nyx gave me and Stark of our future and said that in few years we will rise a baby, but this is not why I'm getting married to Stark but my sister won't understand and yet I don't have time we love each other and we going to be together forever so it won't change anything in our relationship.

"Leah its different for vamps, once they get married they are bound together till they die, Zoey and Stark are already bound together through spirit and love." My grandma explained to her as if she finally got it.

"Lucas could you get my grandma and my sister to their rooms I got to go to lessons. Sorry I would do it on my own but I can't be late" I would get them to their rooms however I have 5 minutes to get to class plus I wanna get away from my sister and her talking.

**I do not own house of night or any characters. This is my second project that i am working on right now and i am writing them as english second language learner so sorry for mistakes **


	2. Chapter 2

**Right just want to say i do not own house of night and so. sorry for spelling mistakes or some misunderstanding English my second language. sorry for not uploading long this story takes a lot more time so sorry but anyway enjoy and review **

Chapter 2

Kevin pov

"Uhm what do I have to change into" While he closed the door I went to pick my schedule from the desk that I'm assuming is mine. So let's see what lessons I have.

8p.m Vampire Sociology 101- Professor Redbird

9p.m Introduction into music – Professor Johnson

Or

Drama – Professor Compton

Or

Art and Sketching – Professor Gerarty

10 p.m Archery – Professor Stark

Lunch

00a.m Literature – Professor Panthesilia

1a.m Poetry – Professor Kramisha

2a.m Fencing – Professor Dragon

"There is your uniform and by the way why did you choose Redbird as your last name, hmm do you like Z or something?" God what a question.

"No, I love Zoey but she is only my older sister you know and decided Redbird because it reminds me about mum" I said the truth it really does reminds me about my mum but anyway the uniform was quite good and comfortable.

"Our Z is your sister!" He looked shocked he really did but why does people don't believe that. "Anyway we got to go we have lessons I'm going to live you in your first hour and did you choose what option you taking?" He asked and I looked straight back to my schedule but nothing seems interesting so think I will do music I was enjoying playing guitar.

"Think I will do music" I said smiling there was something wrong with him.

"Cool, Stevie Rae is teaching it but she also have high standards or maybe not" He smiled and we went out of our room. He left me in my first hour. I saw that Zoey wasn't there yet. So I went into classroom and sat at the free table and when I turn my head to right I saw beautiful girl and Zoey got into classroom. Ok that's weird having your sister as a teacher.

"Merry meet fledglings" Zoey said to everyone with a kind voice.

"Merry meet Professor Redbird" Everyone responded to her.

"We have new fledgling in our class, please welcome Kevin." Everyone have turned their faces on me and said hi I responded to them and then Zoey went on to something, "Today's lesson is about affinities for elements I mean air, fire, water, earth and spirit. How many of you have one of these affinities?" Zoey asked, only that amazing girl put her hand up plus Zoey. "Tell us Olivia what is your affinity" So her name is Olivia, what a beautiful name for beautiful girl but she looked shy.

"I have affinity for air" She said it in her beautiful voice

"Could you call air to you right now?" Zoey asked her but Olivia was a bit too shy to do it so I shout out laud.

"Zoey shut up and give that beautiful girl a bit of rest!" Everyone looked at me and I knew my cheeks were getting warm but then Zoey looked angry.

"Kevin just because you're my brother it doesn't mean that you suppose to have no respect for your high priestess!" God if she is really like that I shouldn't say anything but then everyone start looking at us and whispering

_Did she really just call him her brother?_

_Yeah I heard it as well_

_But he still has no respect with these words._

_Zoey was trying to encourage Olivia to use air. _

_Everyone knows that Zoey has all five elements and could do it herself. _

_He shouldn't react like this _

And they went forever till Zoey stand up of her desk and said "Silent yes you heard me right Kevin Redbird is my brother and yes he suppose to have respect for me as the high priestess and I ask Olivia to use her affinity to show you how it is and maybe you will find yours too if you suppose to have one too and also Olivia should start using her goddess given gift more openly" She ended and the bell rang, while everyone where walking out of the class. "Kevin come here we got to talk" Oo am I going to have problems?

"Yes Zoey what is it?" She looked calmer than just a moment before when she was shouting at me.

"You know that you not suppose to be speaking like that to me? I understand you may like Olivia but remember everything I do here I do on purpose, I'm the voice of our goddess in this realm so better trust me and don't interrupt me." She didn't yell or scream at me, she said it in normal calm voice.

"Ok Zoey as you wish" I smiled and she smiled then I let the classroom too. While I was walking out I heard that beautiful voice.

"Hey thank you, don't do this again" It was Olivia she was smiling to me.

"Your welcome and I can't promise if I'm not going to interrupt her anymore" I smiled back.

"Don't do this again. Zoey is the chosen one if you look into you fledging handbook you will even find chapter about her. Zoey is the voice of the goddess if she asks then she means it and everything she does is on purpose." What do they mean by the chosen one? It's like she's special and what there is a chapter about her?

"Guess I will have to read this chapter" I smiled to her trying to give her the best smile I can. "What do they mean by chosen one?" I have to ask, someone have to tell me everyone in here knows more than me.

"Hmm Zoey is destined to save the whole world which she already did but chosen means she is Nyx's special daughter or some would say Nyx marked Zoey as her own daughter which basically is the same but none of us knows anything else apart from Stark, her grandma and her friends, you can ask Zoey she probably would tell you like in lessons she is giving us stories from her life so she probably will tell you." Right everyone here knows more than me even about my own family.

"Think I really need to read this chapter even you know more about my sister than me, last time I talk to her before today was more than 2 years ago. Sad but true" I smiled back at her even if I was a bit sad it didn't change how she make me feel, need to do something. "Oh Olivia would you like to go out sometime?" Did I just ask her out, these words escaped my mouth but anyway I have to do something.

"I would love to but now I got to go to Drama and call me Olive" She waved to me and went into Drama class. I was walking down the corridor and finally find my music class. As I stepped into the class I saw blond haired teacher but her hair wasn't as long as Zoey's. She turned to face me and I saw she had red tattoos like this Stark guy which looked like flowers.

"Merry meet Kevin, I'm Stevie Rae Johnson don't call me Professor Johnson I'm not that old really" What is it another teacher which is only like 20 years old, she looks like 18 or something to be honest.

"Ok Stevie Rae" I gave her a warm smile.

"Kevin do you play any instruments?" I do or maybe I use to before mum was murdered by no one knows who.

"Yes I do or maybe I did, I use to play guitar before mum died." I saw that she actually felt sorry for me.

"Uhm good guitars are in that corner there, my parents are still alive so I can't tell how you feeling but I almost lost my best friend and I have lost one of my friends." Right now I just want to know how come her friend died and who her best friend is.

"Do you mind if I ask who your best friend is and why she almost died?" I tried to sound polite but all you can hear was curious in my voice and nothing apart from that.

"My best friend, still Zoey if you want to know why you can always asks her she is not hiding anything and now go get the guitar I will be there in a moment" So I can ask Zoey? Why everyone does says that if I want to know something I got to ask Zoey, like they are not allowed to talk about this stuff on their own, the truth is that it's not the same between me and Zoey as it use to be about 6 years ago before mum start dating John.

"Uh Zoey, here it's like everyone is friend of Zoey." Yes everyone is, Zoey is nice to everyone apart from me and Leah but we all torn apart like Leah is a whore that in one week has about 5 boyfriends, I'm the game geek but no one really knows that in here and Zoey yes Zoey she is like the only normal one of us, she has loads of friends and she is some kind of principal at one of the house of night.

"Not everyone, but most people are." She smiled and I went to get the guitar, find a cool red and black one with a perfect sound. I was playing for another half of hour and then the bell rang again. While walking to my next class which was in the field house I heard a moan turned to see who was there and saw my sister making out with that Stark guy. They didn't see me.

Zoey pulled her lips of from Stark breathing hardly "Think the lesson starts in a moment but I am free now so should I stay on your lesson and wait for you my love" Zoey whispered to him and then they start kissing again. I stop and I was gawking at them my body didn't respond, I could say that I was waiting for them to see me but that not true. I don't know why but I just stood there staring. Finally Stark pulled himself away but only for a moment to whisper to her between kisses.

"Z, I think someone is observing us" Nice so he already know I am here. Should I interrupt then?

"Nice to see teachers making out in the corner!" As I said it Z immediately turned to face me, her face showed anger. Uh what did I just get myself into? "Sorry Zoey didn't mean to interrupt you two." I put the fake smile on my face, not to show that I did it on purpose.

"It's ok. Don't do this again or you will end up with an arrow in your butt." So know is she taking that said I know that she is joking she won't hurt her little brother.

"Ok, but really Zoey aren't teachers suppose to keep their hands of others, especially in the school time?" In Broken arrow hey will already kick them out. I was still smiling to them.

"Oh well who cares we are not in Broken Arrow anymore and this is my school so believe or not I didn't joke about the arrow in a butt." Hey how does she know that I was thinking about Broken Arrow school, right that was weird but anyway she is trying to play serious but she never been a good actor and I know she is joking. "I never joke and I'm guessing you suppose to be in class NOW!" She actually yelled at me as if she would be my boss.

"I've got time as long as my teacher is absent" I was still smiling but now instead of Zoey I saw that Stark guy was moving and was ready to speak.

"Your teacher will be there in about 10 second so better run." As if he could get into field house in only 10 second and still standing with my sister, oh yeah and Zoey seems different she have this glow that seems it's made of power and god my sister would never make out in the corner with anyone apart from Heath which is like dead and I know she have to get through a lot from what Olivia told me. Oh Olivia, her green eyes and dark blond her, she looked so beautiful.

"Kevin stop thinking about Olivia" How does Zoey do that, does she read my mind or something.

"How do you know I was thinking about her, can you read my mind or something?" They both burst into laughing.

"Beside the fact that you have the same grin on your face as when you were standing up for her in class so yeah I can read bits of your thoughts." God so she can read my mind! Ugh I start screaming in my head, isn't there any privacy in this school?

"Telling you don't listen to my thoughts, there is no privacy in this school!" God I just have jelled at them but after that I just turned around on my feet and left to field house.

Zoey

I and Stark were making out in this corner right yeah I know we not suppose to but still and my little brother have interrupted us. We had a little about it and now he is pissed about reading his mind and he went to lesson which Stark suppose to be now teaching. "C'mon we have lesson now and I'm coming with you." I gave him a warm smile and we start walking to the field house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey it's me again, i had 3 new reviews which are nice so i'm trying to update as fast as i can even if i know what i want this story to be I still don't know how to put it to work so this is anther chapter enjoy oh and this one is a bit shorter than the others but i want to upload fast so promise next one will be longer. **

**I do not own house of night but i wish i would **

Chapter 3

Zoey

I was observing Stark teaching his class while organising our wedding I did most of the things that we need but there is still the list of the guests that got to be invited. Sadly because I am high priestess the whole house of night got to be present in my special day. Thanatos agreed to do the ceremony, don't ask me why we want her to do it maybe because she was the one that believed us from the beginning and was helping my friends and my love bring me back but now she was friend of mine. Sgiach told me that she would love to come but she can't leave her isle so she suggested that maybe we will come there for our honey moon. Truly I love that suggestion, there is just peace and old magic that no one wants to leave and my marble didn't show much of that magic in here. So because my brother is part of house of night now means I don't have to put him on my list but there is not much. The only people I could think of are:

_Grandma Redbird _

_Leah _

_Sister Mary Angela and some sisters from Benedictine abbey _

_Stark's parents _

_Star's grandparents _

_Stark's sister_

Oh did I say that I still don't know his parents or anyone of them, all I know is that they are Scottish or should I say his grandfather is Scottish and that comes in blood. He told me that they really want to meet with me and I got completely no idea what has Stark told them. There is also some cousins and uncles and aunts to be invited if they want to come of course but I don't know how does they accept vampires. I have no idea about vampires in my family history. In Stark's from what I know there was quite a few of them but in mine really I don't know.

Anyway when I was doing the list I saw Stark showing Kevin how to shot the arrow but he couldn't do it so as me I like to beat my brother in everything or I use to like it and could apart from things like games and maths. Hmm and I know I couldn't shot it perfectly myself so we could also play a little flirty chick in here while having fun.

"Kevin pass it here I will show you how to do it" I stand up still smiling to him through that time I become a better actress than I use to be and not much people were actually able to realise that this was my fake smile not the real one. Kevin looked as he couldn't believe that I'm actually going to do this but didn't hesitance he just gave me the bow and arrow. I took it off him and I knew that I was ready to shot and all but it was right time to call Stark to me, "Stark could you come here?" He was right by my side in that fast moment.

"Yes mo bann ri?" He knew what I want and what I need now, hmm the game is over so I just let him took stand around me and pressed his hands mine as we both realised the arrow. It shot the target dead in the centre.

"See I win again" I start laughing and I have messed up Kevin's hair again as I use to do before mum get married and before I was marked, but looking at him now is like he didn't change he was still my little brother and something in my heart break I just realised that I have really missed them all. I missed my slut sister Leah and my little dorky brother so and finally I missed mum how I wish she would be with us now, I know she was loving me and all but she realised it a bit too late, she realised it when Neferet as already murdered her. Now it's like I have to turn them back to normal even if my sister is telling me that I'm not suppose to get married at age 19 she is 21 and what about it. The bell is going to ring in few minutes so why don't I get Kevin to come with us for lunch. "Hey bell is going to ring for lunch in just couple of minutes, are you coming with us?" I asked Kevin and he just nodded and smiled warmly like he use to when we were little. I turned to face Stark, he was relaxed and he put his arm around my waist as if ready to go now if there wouldn't be so many fledglings I would kiss him but cant right now. 1,2,3 yeah the bell rings symbolising end of third hour time to go. "Guys you coming?" I asked I am a bit hungry but they walk so slow."Come on we don't have a whole day" I have to encourage them to move faster and now I could ask Kevin where is he taking Olivia, she told me after she had a talk with him that he asked her out. That's so sweet. "Kevin, where are you taking Olivia?" I saw shock on his face and he really didn't have an idea where to go.

"I may get her to cinema and then we may go somewhere to eat but I didn't think about it yet. Hey how do you know that we have a date?"There just have to be this little question I have only smiled.

"Easy, Olivia is a talented fledgling plus I'm mentoring her because I know she could do big stuff in her future. I know more about her than you" He probably didn't even get a word from what I just said but anyway looking at him he needs some advise "Ok pick a movie best is romantic comedy to show her that u like to be romantic and after let her pick where to eat. It will show her that you care about her decisions." He looked like he cared what I just said but didn't really get why I am helping him. "Don't get me wrong but you just needed some advice" I didn't even know if Kevin had any girlfriends before or maybe apart from that ugly Vanessa, urgh she was just disgusting.

"I got it, even if I don't know why you giving it to me, I'm just too perfect" Oh God now he just turning Stark.

"Think I did wrong by giving you Stark as your mentor" Stark looked at me with his cocky self but I could see a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"Why?" They both asked at the same time but in a different kinds of voices Stark sounded nonchalant but Kevin a bit sad.

"Because I don't want you to turn so cocky and by you being perfect you sounded the same as Stark" I saw that Stark want to interrupt me.

"Not being perfect, I'm just having hot body" Again that could only be Stark.

"Of course you have and..." I stopped for a moment just to change my voice to whisper "we will use it tonight" As I didn't want Kevin to hear that part.

"And what?" That was just Kevin he is too curious hmm what to say.

"Nothing just joking" That was the only thing that pop into my head. _pop _I need some brown pop. "Hey can we quit the chatter now and go get some lunch, I really need some brown pop." Right that didn't even shock any of them every one knows that I love me some brown pop.

"Uhm ok Zoey but I don't know your friends here but you remember your old friend Kayla?" Why does he have to bring Kayla to the conversation if he have nothing embarrassing to say about her then he should shut up.

"Yeah I do remember" Of course I remember that slut.

"So would that shock you if I tell you that she has already her first child oh and the daddy left her calling her a slut because she didn't know who's the father." So Kayla and a baby, that was easy to know, she is simply a slut,

"How many candidates there were for being a daddy?" I wonder how many boys she got herself at the same time.

"Think there was 5 one of it was Jared's brother so he told me" 5 God its even more than me.

"Z it's even more that you had" That voice could only be Erik's he is always speaking in that sexy but also annoying way.

"So how many did Zoey have?" Kevin and his curiosity.

"3 or 4 it's up to if you are counting the immortal that wants her" It would be better if he could shut the fuck up before I kill him,

"Zoey calm down its only Erik and his bitchy self" Good that Stark is by me. He pressed me closer to him.

"Immortal? What were the names of these guys?" Now I'm going to kill Erik I e going to say even one more word.

"Can I shot him now or should I let you do it?" Yeah there is one normal person around here that is a guy. I don't like bathing in a blood but that doesn't mean that I want Stark to do it for me.

"No if he says a word I'm going to do it myself" I smiled to Stark in the sweetest way that wasn't fake at all. Erik starts open his mouth to add something and probably sign the pact for his death when Leah was walking towards us with grandma redbird. "Hey grandma, Leah are you hungry because we were just walking to get some lunch?" I couldn't help but smile seeing that they save Erik's ass again. Leah saw me and Stark pressed to each other.

"For now I could only see that you are pressed to each other as if you want to create one body with two heads and 3 legs." That actually make me laugh and I don't even know why.

"It was worse before" That was all Kevin said as if he want to say something without really have to say it out laud.

"Worse before, hmm what did you see Kevin? Zoey you suppose be an older sister and that means act right"(**That should be formed differently but I forget the word, arg stupid memory)** Think she knows what he meant by that.

"Oh nothing just the soaking faces" Is everyone today against me, first Erik with me being a slut he didn't call me a slut but reminded me about my ex-boyfriends and now Kevin saying that he catch us soaking faces nice.

"So today it was you, glad it wasn't me" said a female voice. Wait that must be Aphrodite that sneer I could always remember.

"Does it happen more often?" Kevin that is annoying, I started to unblock myself to my family and now they all annoying me about being interested about my love life but before anyone answered I have to change the subject or at least make them move.

"Hey don't know what you think but I want to eat something so can we MOVE and go to dining hall?" I practically yell the move part.

"Goddess Z just calm down, we hungry as well plus we really don't want to talk about your love life" I inhaled my sign of relief when Aphrodite spoke at least we can move.


	4. Chapter 4

**Right I know that another chapters are longer than that one but I'm really trying, anyway wish you will enjoy **

**glad this story is actually doing fine and i don't know which time i'm saying this but this story is sequel to another story what shall be done that i'm working on so ya know writing 2 stories which happens 18 years after another, not sure if its good idea however that was just me. Enjoy and Review **

**I do not own house of night. **

Chapter 4

Kevin

Zoey looked really uncomfortable with that topic as if she was bigger slut than Leah; yeah Leah went out with the whole football team and more lots more. I really in some point want to know why and in other it's better to stay away from that subject. Zoey's yelling finally worked and we were moving to dining hall but I also didn't know who we are going to meet there. I know that Zoey have loads of friends in here but who are the closest one by the field house while we were talking I met that chick called Aphrodite she seems to be a bitch but Zoey never like to have bitchy friends maybe apart from one I mean Kayla. Anyway as we entered the dining hall I saw Olivia she smiled to me and I smiled back but I didn't go to her instead of I went with Zoey towards her table.

"Hi" everybody at the table shouted, there were 3 girls already I recognised one as my music teacher Stevie Rae and there was another blond girl with blue eyes and by her was dark mocha skin girl I also find with then 2 boys one looked Cherokee and the other was Damien my roommate.

"Hey, guys think you know Kevin my brother" Zoey introduced me to the group they all have warm smile that were so welcoming.

"Hi" I just said hi didn't know what else to say you know like you don't know people and you are forced to meet with them.

"Kevin this is Erin and Shaunee they also answer on twins" Zoey pointed to the white and black girls, why twins they don't look nothing alike "They are soul twins after about 2 and half minute you will know why" So they have same character or something. "This is Rephaim, Stevie Rae's consort" When I looked at him properly I saw that he don't have a mark as if he is just a human."No he is not really a human if you think about it same goes for Aphrodite" They are not really humans so what are they. "You already know Damien as he is your roommate and Stevie Rae" Yeah the only two I know, I wonder why does Damien remind me about gay boys. Soon by us have materialised Man or a vamp whatever, he reminded me about mountain as soon as he was by us he kissed that chick Aphrodite and joined everyone. "Kevin this is Darius, he is son of Erebus warrior" Warrior so what are vamps males warriors or something?

"Hi, if they are not human then what are they?" I just really have to ask, Zoey's explanation never given me anything so the direct question was what I need.

"Not human, have some respect for Nyx Prophetess" Prophetess what a she tell future or something.

"Can you tell me my future?" The only person that I would expect to ask that was Leah.

"No, not really my gift don't work that way, it's much more complicated."

"Prophetess that cannot tell the future, that's weird" Oh my god did I just say it out laud. They gonna kill me instantly.

"I can but I'm having visions which don't come when I ask for them, maybe sometimes but I never ask for them since..." She cut her self off as if she doesn't want to say it.

"Since What?" Leah I wonder where grandma I didn't see her in is ages now.

"Since nothing" Aphrodite sneered, seems like she don't like Leah, but who really like Leah "Where is grandma?" Thank you God finally someone realised.

"Uhm think grandma went to get the cookies." Cookies, nice "Oh one more thing Kevin got date today" What did she just say it, and that's Zoey is that some kind of revenge? Oh Kevin don't care Olivia is important not what they talk about.

"First day and a date? KEVIN!" Leah shocked and she even shout at me.

"For you there isn't a day without shagging another boy" Did I just said that? Anyway Zoey giggled and the twins too.

"She is even worse—"Shaunee started but didn't end the sentence instead someone finished it for her.

"Than Aphrodite" Is that chick really that bad? No wonder why she seems so mean.

"Hey, not funny remember I've got my vamp with me and where are yours?" Aphrodite gave them her nicest fake smile.

"Uhm, Cole and T.J will be –" Shaunee started again, don't they ever finish their sentences?

"Back tomorrow, so you not going to be the... Ahhhh" Erin didn't finish her sentence when she felt on a floor with a scream; Shaunee quickly followed her and started screaming in pain as well. What was happening to them? Zoey didn't even move closer no one did, they were only staring at them with excitement in their eyes.

"Are you not gonna help them?" I didn't know what to do, no one did anything even if now the whole dining hall was looking at us and I find Olivia there but everyone was excited.

"No need to help them, they are not dying so Damien now is only you left" Not dying? So what are they, then finally their screaming stop and Zoey went to hug twins as soon as they were able to stand up. "Uh huh, you made it now come on we have ritual to get through. Damien can you get over my classes today?" Damien nodded and Zoey and the twins left but before they did I saw that Shaunee had tattoo that looked like flames spreading around her face and Erin has tattoo looked like waves.

"Does it really hurt that much I mean the whole change?" If I will have to get through that pain I will just kill myself now.

"I don't know I didn't feel anything" It was Stevie Rae but how come she didn't feel any pain by looking at twins that is horribly.

"Yeah let me guess why, oh yeah you were sucking my blood" Aphrodite said it with a sarcasm in her so bitchy voice. Wait did she just said that Stevie Rae bit her.

"Oh Aphrodite just leave it, try to be a zombie without humanity for month and then judge" Zombie without humanity but she seems alright with everything, she is only vampire.

"Bite me" Another sarcastic voice of bitchy Aphrodite I wonder how come she is friends with Zoey. Now I feel like it will be good to change the subject.

"Hey don't I like my job" That was that guy what is his name? Rephaim yeah what job does he have.

"Yeah and believe me I don't want your job" Another bitchy tone, does she ever being nice?

"Your job is safe honey" Stevie Rae turned her face to Rephaim and kissed him softly.

"God first Kevin finds Zoey and Stark soaking faces and now we have to look at you too. Fair dos, how on earth have I stuck with herd of nerd?" Each second I like her less and less. Leah didn't listen to our conversation seems as if she is deep thinking, of course if she has a brain.

"Hey how come you taking over classes, you are still a fledgling?" It was Leah to ask before me but she wanted to know as well.

"Normally, to be honest I know more than them all but tonight there are only 4th and 5th formers so I don't have to make notes. At least I read fledgling handbook unlike Zoey" Damien smiled, so he is teaching sometimes and he knows more but still he is only a fledgling.

"No, she read it" Stark corrected. "I saw her reading it even if she was distracted still reading it" Distracted I wonder how.

"Let me guess the distraction" That was Aphrodite, she sounded well... bitchy.

"You won't guess or maybe half of it but better word is distractions" He shot her grin that looked cocky for me, wonder who he really is.

"Let me guess Nala ruled her own world and took..." Aphrodite didn't finish because grandma walked to us and interrupt her.

"Anyone want a cookie?" Cookie everyone shouted "yeah" and started eating. "Aphrodite you know that you will have to show it to me?" What they on about? What does grandma want to see? Isn't there any explanation?

"No way. Sorry grandma you will have to wait till next month" What is next month? Why the hell am I asking myself those questions? Kevin come down you will know in a moment just ask them question instead of asking yourself.

"What is next month?" Nice even Leah seemed to know what they were talking about.

"Nothing just wedding" What wedding? Who is getting married?

"Who's getting married?" I have to ask, even if they won't give me an answer. Stark cleaned his throat as symbol to Aphrodite that she can continue.

"No one just Zoey and Stark" ZOEY is getting married! But she never planned to get married or she did but not with someone whose name is not Heath and not at that age. "Leah already yelled at Zoey so save your throat they know what they are getting themselves into" Leah already yelled so she knew and she didn't say anything what a bitch but this is weird I always thought Leah will get married before Zoey.

"Guys bell will go in a moment, Damien I'm going to your teacher to excuse you from your classes and you better get up as well. Damien you know where Zoey left work for fledglings so I know you know what to do." Stark finished his little speech and left, as the doors closed behind him the bell rang.

"Hey where is literature?" I asked but everyone seems to ignore me and went into their own directions and I swear every time I see Damien the more I think he is gay.

"Hey follow me" I turned around to see Olivia, oh her green eyes that you can draw in "Oh and is our date still actual?"Of course it is why she would think different.

"Yeah it is, tomorrow from what I know it's Saturday which means we off. Will come and get you at 9 so be ready" I told her the plan, she nodded and we start walking to the class together.

**Twins made a change Review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally up loaded, don't know why it is taking me so long, i don't have author blocks or anything but still. I'm trying to up load as fast as i can but sorry if it's taking too long. Wanna say thanks AnnieHonson for reviews. I know that there are spelling mistakes and sorry, not planning to make them but my English is not perfect. **

**I do not own house of night or its characters however i own Olive. Review please. **

Chapter 5

Kevin

I am walking with Olivia or Olive like she prefers to be called. She is so cute and her voice is like...just amazing there isn't word to describe how beautiful it sounds I feel like her voice is swirling around me, could never forget it."So do you like our school?" again simply amazing, but yeah I like this school and the reason is pretty obvious but I can't say that to her or can I? No I can't. Think while you thinking to yourself she is waiting for your answer.

"Yeah I do, lessons are quite cool and teachers even if your sister is your teacher which is slightly uncomfortable" That is true, imagine having your sister as teacher and a strict one worse she is a principal that don't sound good for anyone.

"I believe so, in my family there were vampires but none of them ever contacted family so I don't know what's happening to them" She has family so what does that means that we are not allowed to b with grandma Redbird or Leah because they are human, well anyway don't really think so if we would then grandma and Leah wouldn't be here. "What happened today, Zoey didn't look as calm as always in lunch" Oh should I tell her that it may be my fault, oh yeah I will.

"Oh she just couldn't finish her make out session and then some of us were talking about her exes, nothing really" She didn't even seem shocked does it happen more often.

"Who would interrupt them? Aphrodite again?" Little giggle escaped her mouth, God her laugh is like Goddess given gift.

"No today it was me, believe me you don't want to see that" She laughed am I being that funny or something?

"Uh, poor you. Don't interrupt again better is just to walk past and who in the hell would talk about her exes. They don't exist for her anymore." Don't interrupt I never planned to interrupt. Who the hell of course that Erik that marked ME. Why don't they don't exist? Is there something wrong with them or she didn't want to have anything in common with them anymore.

"Hey I know Zoey well enough to know that she always want to make friends with people that she uses to be with. So why don't they exist anymore?" It looked like her green eyes popped out from shock.

"You don't know?" See I told you she is shocked but still beautiful.

"No"

"Out of 4 people that Zoey went out with since she was marked, just Erik didn't have to experience death. If you sometimes look around there are girls that don't like Zoey but don't show it as she is high priestess." Just Erik didn't experience death so yeah I heard Stark's story so what about the other 2."She said that some girls hate Zoey. Shouldn't they all love and respect her?

"Hey I really don't feel like talking about her relationships even if I'm curious. So how long you've been marked for?" I prefer to change the subject to her, for now I know enough about Zoey and the whole house of night is just around her.

"Me too, I only about month now but still don't feel like using air affinity around people. I am shy even if people say something different." She smiled to me. Her teeth are white as pearls.

"What types of affinities are in this school? I mean what some can do that others can't" I want to know what are the powerful once in here and till now she is the only one really explaining stuff to me.

"Hmm there is Zoey with all elements, Professor Johnson with earth, Damien with air which is weird because male vampires don't often have elemental affinity, twins have water and fire Professor Stark" They all seems powerful but whenever I look I could see the most powerful aura around Zoey. "Professor Stark- everyone knows that he has a gift but not much actually know what it is, Aphrodite you may already hear about her she has visions and there is Kramisha which writes prophecies as poems and there is Erik people say that he has a gift to attract people to him with his acting but no one really knows and there are fledglings like me you know I have air and my roommate Jo has earth but there is also Mike which has super speed and there is Alicia which draw everything, with her eyes closed she could do perfect copy of monalisa or whatever she imagines and there is few others like Victoria which can tell if you lie and the leader of dark daughters Demeter has healing affinities but they are like x-rays in her eyes and she can sense your emotions which sometimes is weird if she looks at you and know perfectly what you feel." Right will never know they all have some powers but even if it was a little babble about them all however I listened to every word and your talk is going to end now because you reached the classroom, not well at all.

"There are quite few people or vampires however you want to call it I wish I have special gift but girl you have it don't be shy and use it" I gave her a smile and we entered the classroom.

"Hey thanks" Did she really thanked me? It should be me not her.

"It supposes to be me to say thank you" I try to play gentleman even if I got manners I'm not that nice.

"Olive comes fast. What is taking you so long" I saw blond girl taping on the chair next to her let me guess that's her friend.

"Hey I have to go. Jo is waiting for me" She then went to sit by her friend and I sat in the right corner at the end of the classroom. I saw books _a night to remember_ at each table I think Zoey would like this.

Professor Panthesilea was reading that damn book but I didn't pay any attention all I did was staring at Olive. Why does she have that much influence on me? I never pay that much attention to one girl, is she really that special or something OMFG I can't stop thinking about her. Do I love her? I only spoke with her once.

"For your homework please read the next chapter yourselves." What? Which chapter? Right, first day and I'm lost. Soon everyone left so have I but which chapter am I suppose to read? No I can't go back and ask or maybe should I ask Zoey to find that out for me. It would be so much easier. Right the decision made will ask Zoey to find out but what lesson do I have now? Think its poetry by professor Kramisha. Bet she is nice and all.

As I entered her class I saw what I think its professor Kramisha, she is black and is wearing not like other teachers dark clothes but yellow top and jeans, not so normal in here I think anyway her tattoo was red like Stevie Rae's and Stark's but she has one which looks like letters and texts which spread around her face, can't say that It don't look nice. She told us to investigate a poem believe me there is only one more thing in school that is worse than investigating poems and that is Spanish. Don't get it at all. Urg she gave us poem called _The Right Word,_ I know the title sounds not right at all it's just not to judge anyone. But by the way I don't know how it's better than in Broken Arrow high school.

The lesson has passed and now I'm walking to my last hour today which is fencing as if what are we fighting with these swords and stuff like that. My teacher is Dragon wonder why are they calling him Dragon and not something else. I walked inside the class and I saw the teacher, he looks like normal guy not some vampire warrior like one that would be staying at home with children but then I saw his tattoos, they were two dragons now I know why but still don't think he should do fencing don't look like it.

"Merry meet, get into pairs and het foils" Would be nice if I would know anyone from here but no I don't know anyone. Why the hell did I stick with teachers and guy who is fifth former? "Kevin, I think will be better if you will just sit down today and watch" No I don't want to sit down now, I want to do it.

"No I prefer to give it a try" I don't know why but something is pulling me to it. I went to pick up the foil and Dragon told me to practise with the boy called Lewis. Dragon makes a little presentation for us and now I change my mind about him being not good enough to do it when he picks the foil he changed to ancient warrior like.

As soon as he finish I went to have a try and me and Lewis start our fight. I didn't control my moves, Lewis wasn't even able to come close to me, my mind knew his every move and I could predict what he was going to do even if I never tried it before. Dragon stops the fight because bell rang and it was end of the lesson for today but however he didn't let me go with others. "Kevin, did you ever do fencing before?" Why the hell did he ask me that, I know that somehow I won even not knowing how.

"No today was my first time" He didn't even look shocked.

"Pick the foil and stand up" What does he want? Ok I went to pick the foil and as soon as I got it I turned around because he tried to attack me with his but he couldn't. I didn't control my body it was moving with mind on its own. I know that if I want to stop then I could but he was still attacking me with his foil however he couldn't do anything to me. I could easily stop him but now I only want to finish it so why not, my legs did few steps forward and before he realise I won. "You beat me" That wasn't a question more like a statement but I still nodded. "Boy, think you have a gift from our goddess. No one was able to beat me in years" In years, hmm that's interesting.

"It's only like my body has mind on its own and I could easily predict what people are going to do" Why the hell have I just told him that.

"Think we have to go to Zoey" Zoey! What have I just done, I only beat the teacher in a fight, nothing special.

Soon I and Dragon were by Zoey's office. I still can't really believe that she is principal in here, that is just sick, she never been good at school. She always wants to be a veterinary. "Dragon, Kevin comes in!" How does she knows we are in here anyway Dragon opened the door and we entered inside. "Dragon what did Kevin do now?" Is she my mother or something, not suppose to ask teachers what I just done if it's bad.

"Oh just beat me in a fight" Zoey was shocked.

"Kevin is that true?" Umm should I tell her what I feel?

"Yes"

"How come? You never tried it before or maybe you have a gift?" Gift, I would like to have one.

"I don't know, when I pick u that foil my body has mind on its own in a fight I could stop it when I want to stop it but still I never did it before but I could easily predict what's going to be someone's next move which is weird because I never did it before" When I say that it's really a bit weird, not when I fight because then I don't care but now it is weird.

"So you probably has a gift, No one have beat Dragon in about 100 years. So maybe we should go to fencing class again and you let me watch what you both can do?" Zoey smiled quickly but I wasn't the one to answer her but Dragon.

"Priestess I think its good idea" So yeah I have to fight again. We walked slowly to field house. Zoey wasn't really that shocked that I may have a gift she was more shocked that I beat Dragon, the master in 100 years.

When we get into the class I saw that Stark came in from the other side of class and sat next to Zoey. I and Dragon went to pick the foils and we end up fighting again. Yeah Dragon is fast and all but he is predictable. First he moved left easy next he will try from right and I'm right. I was tired if it so why not. I took 2 more steps towards him and before he could do anything I won. Zoey's and Stark's jaws wide open.

"So Dragon and I were right, you have a gift. Use it wisely" Why is she smiling oh yeah I know because I have a gift.

"Hey maybe we will enter him to summer games next summer. He still has half o year to practise and maybe he will even win." Stark's suggestion.

"What are the summer games?" It wasn't Zoey to answer me.

"It's like vampire's Olympics. I went once in archery and won but that was ages ago." Think I know that already or maybe not. Forget if someone have told me about it, Seen his picture on an internet once think, there was something like. _The best archer ever._ I have a gift and that is good.

**Do you like it? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Right this is chapter 6, someone said that this is stupid, tell me if you are agreeing with this person because so far that was the only bad review i have about this story. I don't like it but i can deal with it. Thanks AnnieHudson for another review sorry if i spelled your nick wrong just don't know how to write it and thanks to princess for the review. I'm glad you like it but I'm not talented in writing skills, prefer maths. You heard me right maths. Anyway Enjoy and Review can't wait to hear your opinions if you want you can leave me some ideas of how the story should go. **

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF NIGHT even if i wish i would. **

Chapter 6

Kevin

Nice first day have passed and so far I know that I have a gift from our goddess and I beat a master in fencing. I should be proud. I have a date tomorrow with such a beautiful girl that it seems like I know her forever even if we know each other for one day. Yeah for me. I caught my sister (not the slutty one) making out in a corner with my teacher and I don't care she is a teacher as well. I already know few people and I'm starting to make friends with others. Oh and I was a victim of vampire change. It seemed to be really painful. Oh and also I can see like powerful aura around my sister which makes me shiver and from what I know now no one was ever more powerful than she ok maybe apart from goddess and some immortals, I say so because she already has beat one. Now because lessons ended and I have still 15 minutes till dinner I am walking to mine and Damien's room.

On the way there some girls were sending me flirty looks but for now there is only one girl on my mind and her name is Olive. While I daydreamed about someone that beautiful I walk into someone. "Sorry...Didn't mean to" That was a girl she had the six former insignia she was a pretty blond but to be honest here I could name you about 50 girls that were prettier.

"You Kevin, the brother of that slut Zoey" Did she really just called her a slut? She was angry and now because of my shock I wasn't even able to say a word but there she was my hero.

"Becca, face it, Zoey is your High Priestess and you should have respect for her and definitely she is not a slut" Olivia was right as always but I'm still in deep shock.

"Oh, she and High Priestess, she is just a slut" Ok I'm boiling with anger now, don't ask me why.

"Face the fact that Stark, Erik nor Loren wanted you" Alright so she is angry at Zoey because she had the best boys, goddess she is a bitch not Zoey.

"They wanted me, but goddess Nyx only gives a chance to that slut" She said it and then turned around on one of her heels and went out.

"Hey, don't care about Becca, she is my cousin and believe me she is the real slut" She is Olivia's cousin that is just sick.

"Uh, not caring about her, like you said she is a slut" I give her warm smile "So how was your day?" Changing the topic that is a good idea.

"Uh fine, Zoey have showed up in stables so she and Lenobia were riding horses and me and my friends were talking so ya know" Think Zoey don't have that much to do in this school. "And how was yours?" Should I tell her and embarrass Dragon or maybe not, yeah I will.

"I beat Dragon in a fight twice." Her mouth wide open like it were Zoey's and Stark's but she looked really cute like that.

"But how no one beat him in like 100 years" Does everyone say that.

"Zoey and Dragon and Stark think that I have gift because I never did fencing before and when I fight I can predict my enemy's next moves" It's weird saying that to someone like her, she is one powerful fledgling.

"Zoey's never wrong so you probably have one" Uh, that make me feel better not that I'm not feeling good around her because I do.

"Stark suggested to put me into summer games, not that I like it that much" She was still a bit shocked and you can see it in her eyes.

"You should go then, Stark won when he entered them more than 2 years ago" Why does he not take part himself anymore? No I'm not gonna ask her that. I took out my phone and yep I still have 10 minutes.

"I have to go now but will see you later." She didn't even say but nodded and then I went, really I would like to talk with her even more but for now I want to get into my room.

I was standing by my room and yep I didn't know if maybe I should knock or something but there was a cat he just pop into the room through the cat's doors. So why not follow him, I opened the door to find that Damien wasn't here. I made my way to my bed but there on his bed table I find couple of pictures, they represent Damien and some boy and some different represent their whole group and on one I find Damien kissing that boy in the lips. God am I rooming with gay? Damien is alright doesn't matter if he is gay but still he could tell me and who the hell is this boy. I was so focused on that pictures that I didn't ever realise when someone ripped it out of my hand.

"What do you think you are doing?" Damien asked me, you could feel pain through his words; same pain was in his eyes.

"Nothing I was walking to my bed when I found these pictures, who is that boy on the pictures?" Before he answered tear went down his cheek.

"Jack my dead boyfriend" I was right he is a gay but wait a moment did he say dead.

"Did you just say dead?" Right that is little shock to me, he was in so much pain that it's ripping people's hearts.

"Yeah, Jack was killed as a payment to Darkness, I saw it, I saw the exact moment he was killed. Maybe if I wouldn't take Duch for a jog and stay with him he would still be alive but no I did as he asked" Oh my God he is actually crying now. I didn't mean to upset him. "Even when Goddess told me to don't go depress as I was before I can't whenever someone talks about him I cry." Ok he really loved that Jack but come on he have to live. "Ok come on Damien, Jack is safe in otherworld with Nyx, Zoey told me that it's the most peaceful place" Zoey went to otherworld but how, she never died didn't she? Damien stopped crying and turned to look into my eyes. "You are coming to dinner?"And that Is what I wanted to hear.

"Yeah I am. I'm starving by now" He gave me quick smile but you still can feel pain within him.

"Good, heard that today we have tomato soup" Uuu I love it.

We walked out of the dorm to the corridor. I still can't believe that he is gay yeah I know he seemed to be one but now when I know that he is one I can't believe it and his boyfriend is dead, what should I say it's sad and we can't change it can't we. No. But being a victim of someone's death is really hard but it was even harder for him because Jack was his lover. If Olive would die then I probably would kill myself even if I know that girl only for a day, I already love her is that possible. Finally Damien get me out of my mind babble.

"Hey I heard that you found out that you have gift" Right that sounded as statement but I still nodded. "I was best student in Dragon's fencing class but never beat him however I'm not destined to be a warrior." So what am I know the master in the whole world, right now think I really want to enter summer games to check that out.

"Can I go speak with Stark?" We were on our way to dining hall however I wanted to talk with Stark about me entering.

"Yeah, he's your mentor. He should be in his room however knock first. No one knows what they could be doing right now" Right gross. "You have to be fast if you want to talk with him before they come here. They are always at dinner at 4.30 so you still have half of hour." At least I know that I have time to talk with him but where the hell his room is?

"Thanks Damien but where is his room?" He smiled; he knew that I didn't know.

"Easy, go to teachers block and there are these massive wooden doors at the second floor, it's his but remember to knock first. Once I didn't and I will regret it till the end of my life" Or Zoey was playing naughty with Stark or she kicked his ass out of there of coarse if they are sharing a room.

"Thanks will see you later" I waved to him and went to look for Stark's room. This school is like castle with all of these corridors and different wings, you can really get lost but at least I know where teachers block is because this is where Zoey's office is and yep the infirmary is by there as well not that I needed to be there but still it's better to know where it is. I walked in there and up the stairs to second floor. Damien was right there were these big wooden doors; on it was big crescent moon. Yeah Stark is definitely sharing a room with Zoey.

"Hey Z, you don't really look that happy for your brother" I could hear Starks voice, I don't want to listen to that but if it's about me then I want to know what is it about.

"Uh it's just I can feel something is coming" Something is coming, what could happen, someone will be stealing souls out of bodies whatever or some evil immortal will try to posses world.

"Kevin we know that you are at the door" That was Stark, why do they always know when I am by them or whatever. I opened the door and stepped in. They had first little living room maybe not that little but it was joined with kitchen. In the living room they had black sofas with glass coffee table and there was also black armchair. The walls were sapphire blue like the colour of our tattoos. The floor has soft carpet. I could see that in the kitchen they have two fridges and the other stuff that every kitchen has. Every window was covered, so no light would get in.

"Hey, I wanted to talk you know when you said to enter me into summer games?" Ok I didn't know how to start now.

"Yeah right and it seems to be good idea but we not allowed to force you to do anything." Ok but I want to do it at least now I know how to start.

"Actually I want to do it, I want to give it a try but one more thing will anyone from school be entering there as well" I want to go but didn't feel like going on my own. Stark looked at Zoey quickly and took a deep breath.

"Think I will enter summer games this year as well but in archery" Cool, I wonder why he stopped competing. "I stopped because of accident and yep I was fighting with someone such beautiful as your sister against evil" He practically answered the question that was on my mind but what was the accident. They said that we can talk with mentors about everything we want, that they are friends to us.

"Stark I have a question" I'm not sure if I should ask him about the feeling that I have for Olive.

"c'mon" He seems to be ok and yep he is going to be my brother in law.

**Please Review **


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys I'm starting to have writers blocks but that is only because of stress yes tomorrow I'm starting my work experience and i feel two emotions excitement and stress so don't blame me if the next chapter will be upload in few days not tomorrow like I'm starting to add them. After this week I'm going to have loads of time to write and up load so it's only this week. Oh I didn't mean that i will delete the story or something because if i would care about one bad review then the other story that i'm writing will be deleted after one day. Yet if you want you can give me some ideas to this story i have some but is that enough i don't know. Enjoy and Review **

**I do not own House Of Night. Did you hear that they are going t produce the movie this year? **

Chapter 7

Kevin

I wanted to talk to Stark about why do I feel so much to Olivia even if I have spoken to her about 3 times maybe 4. It's like I already love her. It sounds like utter bullshit but still. Zoey was in kitchen so I have about 5 minutes. "Kevin do you want anything to drink?" Or maybe about 2 minutes.

"Yeah" Nice she opened one of the fridges, the bigger one. Wonder what's in the other one. "What's in the other fridge?" Always could ask, it's nothing bad isn't it.

"Believe me, you don't want to know."Uh um, so what is it? Blood, I guess so. "What you want to ask for?" Ok Kevin just ask they're not gonna laugh at you.

"It's just you know Olivia, so I have spoken with her about 3 times and I feel like I already know her for ages" Stark smiled and looked into the direction of kitchen as if he want Zoey to come here. And yet she did holding two cans of brown pop and one can of sprite.

"I heard the question. Should we tell him?" Zoey so they already know what it means so what they want to tell me?

"I think we may" As with that Zoey sat on his lap and he hugged her tightly. "When I came here from Chicago House of Night I didn't know anyone. Twins' cat has been chased by Duch into dining hall and I cached her there. When I saw Zoey for the first time I knew that I will be with her and I will protect her forever." It's a bit like I feel from the first time I saw her. I felt like connected to her.

"When I first saw him I already have found him interesting but didn't feel much till the time we spoke alone for the first time then it was like I knew him forever. There was deep connection between our souls but then Stark died" They spoke for the first time and he died, not nice at all.

"But before I died, you kissed me and that was a kiss like no other I ever witnessed as if magnet which bound us." Kissing a dying person not nice.

"You right, my first thought after that was that we were soulmates and yeah I was right" Soulmates is that even possible? "After that kiss I had all of your blood all over my clothes and my mouth which I have to say was tasty" Right now they are more talking between themselves than to me.

"Maybe but you were the one that I was thinking about when I wake up and that saved Stevie Rae" saved Stevie Rae ok I'm confused.

"Oh yeah, you founded strength to say that you will come back to me and Duch" That's getting on my nerves a bit now they not talking to me but themselves which is quite uncomfortable for me. "Anyway Kevin we wanna say that if you really feel the way you feel towards Olive then she may be your soulmate me and Stark discovered that quite a while ago as soon as we won against evil we thought about it and when we admitted that we end up having this" She pointed for Stark to take of his shirt. "See stark has little tattoo on his heart that symbolise me and I have red arrow on mine that symbolises him. Strange I know but after death, Love is the only thing we have and that is guiding us when we are reborn. For example there was A-ya and Kalona but they never meant to be together in this lifetime because A-ya lives in my body in my souls and because of her I feel love but not to Kalona and yep I discovered parts of my soul before you ask my main for parts is Joy, Bridghid and A-ya plus my spirit essence which is mainly the real me." Right this is scary how could anyone hold anyone in their soul and how the hell is she able to discover her parts of soul. "You may never hear it before since you are here only for one day but if you heard about Heath's death, then I will tell you that my soul shattered and through being in otherworld I had time to discover them of course before my macho guardian came to get me." Come to get her, her soul shattered, hmm that at least explains how come she went to otherworld.

"Ok, so you say that it is normal what I feel and if I'm right then she may be my soulmate and that you have travelled to otherworld and that explains what Damien was murmuring to himself today about you telling him that it is the most peaceful place after I found pictures of him and Jack." Right after I'm back I really need to read this chapter about her. I have to learn a lot about my sister.

"Yeah, don't talk about Jack next to him. I still remember talking with him on the phone that night and telling his to postpone the ritual" Talking with someone one night and after that hearing that he is dead. Why does everyone have to die in their history? "Now I'm guessing we should go to get some diner and yep twins are so excited to tell T.J and Cole about their change so before they come back we are stuck in here listening to their babbling. At least we can go on this date that we are planning." Date so what is this going to be some kind of triple date or what.

Zoey

So what we told Kevin about our story, not much people knows that me and Stark are soulmates, we are bound for eternity in every lifetime. I have full control over A-ya and no need to worry about Kalona or Neferet because I have finished with them ages ago by trapping their spirits underground. I couldn't kill Neferet because she was already immortal so that was all that I was able to do. I'm happy for Kevin because looking at both of them Olive and Kevin there is a thing that you can see all around. When they look at each other they are already blushing. Sweet as it is. Oh yes we also discovered his gift today but I'm still not sure if its only for foil or also for rest of different types of swords We will have to check it but for now Kevin and Stark have announced to me that they want to take part in summer games. Stark is older now and more wise and of course he knows about his gift so it's for him to take part. However I'm already looking forward to maybe send Kevin to isle of Women for sons of Erebus training. Yes she will be opening her Island and that is another reason why we are going to visit her on our honeymoon.

Anyway back to present. We are walking to dining room, we are a bit late anyway but gang should still be there and yep I am right, they are chatting probably about twin's change. I grabbed Kevin's hand because I was already holding Stark's and I started to pull them into our table. Should I show Kevin what I can do when we still have about 10 meters to our table? I stopped, Stark gave me question look. _Air come to me_ air responded immediately _Take us to the table _Air listen to us and we were by the table. Kevin gasped from shock. "How is that possible we were like 10 meters away" I love when people are doing this.

"It's just me" He looked confused.

"She used air to be here faster or to show you what she can do so you won't be interrupting her anymore." How Damien does know me that well? Oh right he is my friend for over two years. "Zoey glad you're here, twins are only talking about their boys" I saw tear in Damien's eye. He was upset now I remember Kevin talking about finding pictures of Jack.

"Twins, we are happy for you to meet with your boys tomorrow and we are also happy for you to make it through the change, however it doesn't mean that all we have to listen to is you talking about them" I tried to sound friendly but fail and more likely I used my high priestess voice.

"Hey when you two are soaking faces-"Shaunee started but didn't finish.

"—we don't interrupt you" Erin finished for her. Yeah maybe they don't but Aphrodite and Kevin are.

"You don't but some people are, remember that is pissing me off" Stark my handsome guardian.

"Sorry for interrupting you but you really can't keep your hands off each other." Yeah that could only be Aphrodite. Anyway I can see everyone here but grandma and Leah.

"Yes we can, can't you see we are?" I like being sarcastic to Aphrodite to show her what she use to be like when I first came but now, now she is my friend, one of best friends. "By the way, where are grandma and Leah?" Let me guess, Leah is flirting somewhere.

"Think Leah is flirting with Ian and grandma is with Lenobia in stables or with professor Missal." Yeah I was right, still don't know how come but I'm always right about what I think is happening. Never need to ask to know where everyone is or what are they doing, maybe it's something that every vampire can do not just me or I'm that intuitive. I can feel now that Stark left my side but let me guess he is in professors kitchen getting us some food and drink.

"Where did you lose your shadow Zoey? Right that voice is really annoying, once I thought it was sexy now it's only Erik which is really annoying even if we suppose to be friends. Stark saved the day he quickly came and sat by me with a tray and two steaks on it with two goblets of wine which I know are mixed with something else like BLOOD.

"Never lose it, but really you freaking me out. Get over it Erik" Even when we find out that we were wrong about loving each other he still seem to like me and now he is walking around whenever we meet he is reminding me about my boy issues from the past.

"Hey, don't look at him, we don't want you to get blind better look at my sexy body and tell me what we can do with it tonight" Stark gave me his cocky grin as if it can make every problem go away, at least it can make Erik's problem go away. I started eating my steak with potatoes and salad, think I have some source from salad on my mouth because Stark brought his lips to mine and licked it off and then I didn't care the whole school was staring at us I just started to kiss him till guess what we were interrupt.

"Hehem, Get a room!" Why does the twins and Aphrodite always have to interrupt us? It's happening always as if we should keep our hands off each other till the wedding which is in a month time.

"Ok, ok stop interrupting" Now I saw that Stevie Rae was kissing Rephaim, they look so cute and really representing two different cultures, I would like to know how their child would look alike, you know he has all of the Cherokee features when she is blonde and all of country. "Or me and Stark not gonna let you have your time with your boys. Choose" I didn't mean to sound mean just a bit annoyed and yep I did it.

"We give, however Aphrodite still can, her boy is here all the time" Twins said together. Everyone knows that we can do nothing to interrupt her; she is just out of world when she kisses Darius.

"Still you won't dare interrupt me and my handsome warrior or maybe you prefer to get yourself killed." Is she threatening me? Better not be.

"Before you say 'Maleficent is nice' you will be dead so better don't threat my lady" Oh now she is well pissed off. Thank you Stark. I gave him quick kiss which end up being something longer again

**Review. please :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Sorry for not updating for 2/3 days don't know but i'm on my work experience right now so i don't have much time. Really i got no idea how this story will turn out to be. Too much ideas. Back to second in a way. Enjoy and REVIEW. I really want to know what you think. I will up load the other story soon which is sequel to that one. I know its not a good idea to write two stories at the same time which are sequels so i'm slowing down with writing the other story but still will be uploading it. **

**I DO NOW OWN HOUSE OF NIGHT! Even if i wish i would **

Chapter 8

Kevin

Ok now I wish I never heard this conversation, all of them are couples ok maybe apart from Damien because Jack is dead. It sad but I really can't wait for date tomorrow. We may be soulmates of course if she feels the same towards me but if she wouldn't then she wouldn't agree for a date tomorrow. Am I right? She stuck up for me today with Becca (that annoying slag) and even if she is her cousin that still was something. I mainly think about her, ok I do think about others as well but not as much. This time I didn't meet Olivia while walking through the corridor to my room, I left before them all so I will have time to think so things through and maybe focus on school. NO for fuck sake I forget to ask Zoey to find out what the homework is.

I walked into boys' dorm and saw that some of them were watching movies with girls, there was that slut Becca, uhum she was sending me death glances so I quickly ran up stairs into my room. Inside was only chubby car which was sleeping on Damien's bed. I went to sit on my bed and took some books out. I'm not even in a mood for playing games. I could see my X-box and PSP3 but no. Does Olive want a boy who plays games all the time and don't do anything ok maybe now I do because I have a gift buy still who wants a boyfriend you is computer geek or game geek? Olive is too perfect and yeah she knows more about my sister than me, so now it's why I'm going to study my fledgling handbook.

I turned to index page and there were loads of different topics one of it was special fledglings and there was her name under it was affinities and stuff like that but yes the interesting bit was the chapter about Zoey or maybe should I start call her Z like everyone else do. I opened it on page 210 to find the information.

_Zoey_ _Redbird is from Broken Arrow Oklahoma, marked at age 16. Went into house of night in Tulsa and her mentor was Neferet. After two days in school she became Leader of dark daughters and sons which equals to high priestess in training. She fought against her mentor which is Ex High Priestess and fallen immortal_. _She uses to be imprinted with human after one of raven mockers has badly wound her. Imprinted human was killed by Kalona (fallen immortal) the result of it was the fact that her soul shattered however Zoey's warrior Stark now guardian with help of her friend made it to the otherworld without dying and brought her back. For now they are the only one that made it. Zoey as the only fledgling in history had filled in mark and affinity for all 5 elements and she as the only vampire ever have expanded tattoo which is covering her whole body. She is the most powerful vampire in the whole history and as fledgling she already was a high priestess of Tulsa House of Night and still as a fledgling she has proposition to become High Priestess of all vampires however even if she didn't agree to it and that position is still awaiting for her there. _

Right I didn't know anything about this stuff but as maybe I'm not vampire long or maybe fledgling but still. She may tell something but no of course not.

Damien made it to the room (Finally). He is gay but think he is also a great friend but he didn't so much look at me because all he did was pick up a cat and lie in bed. I'm still sitting there but could hear him snoring. God is it that late or something? I pick up my watch to check what time is it and now I can see why he just went to sleep, it's already 8am so it's time to go sleep. I set up my alarm clock for 7pm or whatever and went to sleep.

I was dreaming about beautiful meadow, the grass was green and there was a river running down. Smell of wildflowers has gotten to me. It is such a beautiful place, I'm a guy and I'm saying that. Then there was flash of light and 3 people came over to me. I recognised 2 boys, Heath and Jack but with them was woman. She was beautiful. She wore white robe and have black hair and green eyes. There isn't a word to describe her beauty she is even more beautiful that Olivia but reminds me about Zoey. There is that confidents about both of them.

"_Kevin Redbird, don't be afraid my child. I'm meaning no harm to you. I'm Nyx." _Nyx the vampire goddess! When she speaks it's so much god like, Zoey got moments when she speaks that she sounds the same.

"I understand but what am I doing in here and where am I?" I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"_You here my son because there coming great danger. I gave you a gift don't waste it and protect the ones you love. Your sister is great daughter of mine and it's her destiny to fight the evil that comes. You have to stand there and help the ones you love!" _Ok so she's giving me warning, does Zoey get one as well? _"You are in realm of dreams but that brought you to otherworld. They are with me because they want to talk to you and now I'm going to visit the greatest daughter of mine. Bye my son" _And with that Nyx disappeared living me with Jack and Heath.

"_Kevin, listen give this note to Damien but don't read it, holds it and gives it to him." _He passed me the note and then disappeared. Living me only with Heath not.

"_Kevin, me and Zoey never meant to be together but I still care about her so tell her to put her High Priestess panties and fight the evil."_ With that he disappeared and the beautiful meadow starts to fade away.

_Zoey_

After me and Stark played a little game both of us drift to sleep. I wake up in beautiful meadow which reminds me about otherworld, the smell and the look. Yes it is otherworld but what am I doing in here. Then there was a flash of lights and Nyx appear to me. "Merry meet Nyx" After 2 years in which Nyx was always next to me I wasn't so much scared of her as everyone else. She is like mother figure to me even if she is a goddess and I'm only vampire (even the chosen one).

"_Merry meet u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya." _Now I'm use to her visits so I have stopped asking her if I'm dead. I know that I'm alive. "_U-we-tsi-a-ge-ya I'm here today to tell you that there is great danger coming and you have to be strong. Don't give up and you will have the future that you deserve"_ She gave me that warm smile not fake like Neferet's use to be. _"Trust your love ones and protect them and you shall not fail. I believe in you u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya" _She hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead then disappeared. Didn't even give me chance to say goodbye. My dream start to fade away and I have wake up still in Stark's muscular arms and yep naked.

Stark looked so peaceful while sleeping but as soon as I stand up he opened his eyes and smile his cocky smile.

"Hey I'm going to take a shower. Do you wanna join me?" His smile grows even bigger. I know the answer he will never say no to me.

"You know the answer" And with that he followed me to the bathroom.

Kevin

I sat up in a bad after my dream with Nyx and guys, in my right hand was a piece of paper that Jack gave me and told me to give it to Damien but don't read it. Damien was up now and I could easily give it to him or put it on his books where he will definitely see it even if it's Saturday he still does study. I step to his desk where his books laid and put it on top of it. I should go see Zoey but heck I got a date and can't be late or can I? NO! So I got to be moving however now Damien was under the shower and it's already 8pm. So Damien better move your ass because I don't have time. Then there was soft knock on the door. "Come in" As soon as I have said it Leah came in the room. I saw she wasn't looking as slutty as usual and she was holding keys in her hand.

"Catch, I brought your car here" As soon as she said I catch the keys. For the first time in my life I have to say thank you to Leah. Now I don't have to care how to get Olivia to cinema.

"Thanks" I gave her smile that I never use to because even if we are family we still have our issues and disagreements.

"Don't thank me. I couldn't let you embarrass yourself for not having a car in your first date with that girl." Think she has some feelings and I mean good feelings not just the one that brings her pleasure.

"Ok, now you can go I got to get myself ready" I told her and she left as soon as she left the doors have open and Damien came out fully dressed. Thank God for this." Hey, is bathroom free now?" I didn't wait for reply I quickly grabbed my clothes and went to get shower.

Damien

As soon as Kevin went to get a shower I went to my desk to get some book and study even if it's Saturday it's still good to be informed. I went to get the books but on top of tem was piece of paper as soon as I open it I gasped. It was Jack's handwriting and it was from him addressed to me. I read it quickly:

_Dear Damien _

_I love you. I want you to know that I love you. Nyx didn't let me decorate whole of otherworld but massive part of it and I'm happy so don't upset yourself when you think about me because even if you can't see me I still can and I am next to you all the time. We will meet again and I promise you that. I didn't decide to move on because I'm waiting for you. Live full of life for now. Nyx only allowed to pass you one letter so I won't be writing anymore however you can tell me whatever you want knowing that I will listen. _

_Your Jack. _

The paper was purple which is his favourite colour and that paper even smelled like him. He means everything that he said in this letter and even if it's weird that someone dead for 2 years now can send me note. Jack is like my angel now and I too believe that we will soon meet again."I love you too, Jack" As soon as I said it the air around me changed it was warmer as if it get me into embrace. _Maybe it's Jack._ That thought was around my head but I didn't care anymore I know that whatever I want to tell him I can with the knowledge that he is listening to me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok people next chapie. hurray. whatever not much reviews :*( This is chapter 9 hope you will enjoy it and leave me review because i don't know if the chapters are good so tell me. Feels like I will have some writers blocks soon but don't worry i will be writing my mind is still full of ideas.**

Chapter 9

Kevin

I'm on my way to Olive's room now, its 8.55 so I'm not going to be late but I'm also not going to be too early which is just perfect. Zoey told me to let her pick the movie and place where we going to eat even if I would prefer to pick it but give it a try, maybe she is just the same as you. When I entered the girls' dorm every girl that sat in the common room was staring at me. Uh how I hate that but anyway _Kevin you going up and to Olive nothing else counts._ I was repeating it to myself till I found her room. Gentle knock on the door and someone as beautiful as no one else has shown. Olive was wearing black mini dress with silver lines; the dress has long sleeves which are tight on her showing how skinny she is. The dress was v-neck which perfectly coordinated with her silver necklace in the shape of heart. Her eyes seemed to be bigger as her black eyeliner gave out this effect. My heart started to beat faster as she gave me a smile. "Perfectly in time" Did I say that she had naturally looking curls which lay on her shoulders and down to her waist?

"Hello ma'am" I took her hand and lead her outside to the car. I opened the door to passager seat for her and let her sit down then I closed the door to get into my seat. I start the engine and we start driving.

"So where are we going?" That was her first words since we went to car.

"Cinema" I give her a warm loving smile.

"What are we watching?" Another question, she was curious and I find it really cute.

"Your choice" I tried to give her this cocky smile that Stark is normally giving Zoey but think I failed however at least tried.

"And you going to watch anything that I will pick even if I choose the most romantic movie ever?" I may not like it but at least I will be with her.

"Yes, nothing is bad when you are around" She smiled to me and now all I would like to do is kiss her but it's too early maybe later tonight.

"Ok, so I wanna see new Harry Potter" Thanks the goddess that she picked something that even I'm going to like. I seen the first part of it and go to be honest I got a bit confused but maybe that one will be better.

"So we here" I told her when we get to the parking lot. Before she could get out of car I went by her side and opened her door. She stepped out of the car and I took her hand as in old movies gentlemen did. We walked to the till and waited to buy the tickets and some food.

"Kevin!" Someone shout my name, me and Olive quickly turned around to see who is it? It was Jared with his brother Michel. They quickly ran towards us so not they were only half of meter away so if I want I could always reach them.

"Hey guys. This is Olivia" I gestured to Olive, their eyes pop out like a fish. "Olive, this is Jared and Michel" They both said "Hi" to each other.

"Kevin where were you yesterday?" Oh yeah they don't know that I'm in house of night now.

"At school" Not feeling right telling them that I got marked.

"We were looking for you but you weren't anywhere to be seen plus you were absent on every lesson" Obviously I'm not in that school anymore.

"I changed schools" Right their eyes pop out again.

"Did that looser make you change schools? You should stand up to him." Michel said but he doesn't know anything. "Zoey would, you should start acting normal not like and don't let him boss you around" I looked quickly at Olive, she didn't really look comfortable.

"No. It wasn't John who make me change schools, he probably don't even know that I did" Michel looked at me in shock but Jared was mainly staring at Olive.

"Whatever but by looking at that girl beside you, I should better move there too" I wish he could.

"You can't. School for special ones" Thank you Olive.

"What do you mean 'School for special ones'?" Do I really have to explain that or will Olive do it? None of us have to because soon we met Zoey and Stark. Aphrodite and Darius were on their left, Stevie Rae and Rephaim on their right and behind them were twins with two boys.

"Zoey?" Said Michel.

"Hey!" Zoey smiled to him softly, all of them were couples, and Stark has his arm wrapped around Zoey's waist. When Michel seems that his smile faded. Thinking about it now it seems as if Michel had crush on Zoey.

"Thought you a fledgling now" You could clearly see sadness in his eyes.

"No I'm not a fledgling, not anymore" Right now he was in same shock as I was when I heard that she is vampire now. "Kevin good to see you because I have something for you but will give you after the movie. Now come on" Ok now she is clearly planning something.

"You got marked" Jared said it in so sad tone that it made it as statement not a question but I still nodded. "Hey what do I have to do to get marked?" Ok I wasn't expecting that question.

"Talk with asshat" Ok that have to be Aphrodite no one else called him this.

"Can we go? And there is no way you can ask to be marked but you can always try pray to Nyx and maybe she will hear you" Ok now Zoey just sounded like Nyx when she was talking to me in my dream. Everyone just said little ok and we all went to sit down in screen glasses were pretty cool and Olive just looked amazing in them.

"Did you invite them in here?" Olive asked me in quiet whisper so I would be the only one to hear her.

"No, got no idea what the fuck they are doing in here" She looked at me with her green gaze, even in dark her eyes were still shining.

"After movie can we go away from them?" Yeah, I don't want anything as more as Olive to be happy and don't stress about people around.

"Yes we can" I gave her a smile and she put her head on my shoulder, she felt so good even if only that small part if her was touching me. Then the shiver went through my spine and I saw in the corner of my eyes little knife which looked really sharp and with attached note to it. I quickly grab it before Olive could see it, I knew that this was from Zoey she was using air to bring it to me. I opened the note and read it

_Change your plans, follow to the meadows that you seen before the night the goddess visit you, and don't need to go to otherworld to see the perfection again. Go to the woods where we use to play, follow the scent of your childhood and you will find there a picnic knot. Place of power not to destroy, keep it a secret and share it with the one you love. Good Luck. _

So the second part of the plan for tonight have to be different, she plan that from the beginning so I wouldn't plan anything myself and won't destroy the perfect moment with her. _Thank you, Zoey._ I remember that when we were young I mean children we use to go to these woods with mum and there were wild blueberries that we use to collect and there was one path that we use to follow to the middle of the woods and there was big oak tree and nothing else. If she is telling me to go there then it means it has changed to better.

The movie ended pretty fast but I don't remember much from it why oh yeah because I spend most of it gawking at Olive. We didn't wait for Zoey or the rest to get out we went to my car and we start driving.

"Where are we going now?" She asked in her lovely voice that was so adorable.

"Surprise" I found piece of black cloth on the back sit. "Put it on" Zoey knew that I will need that as well, Olive didn't hesitance she put it on immediately. We didn't talk while I was driving us to the woods. She was confused about where she is going but she trusted me. When we get there I went out of the car and to the other side to open doors for Olive and get her out. I pick her up bride-style she was so light like feather. I didn't know if I should keep holing her or maybe let her walk but I decide that I feel better while holding her.

"So how long are we going to walk there for?" Thinking about it like that, about 5 minutes.

"About five minutes" It was dark around maybe because we were in the woods but soon as I made few more steps I saw lanterns on the way to the centre. Zoey did more than we thought she did in here. In about minute we should be there and I was still holding Olive in my arms she didn't even try to pull away once which felt really good.

As soon as we reached the centre I gasped and couldn't say a word. In the middle there were cloths with a little table on and pair of chairs. On the table there was red wine and ravioli on plates which seemed to be still warm. The smell hit me and it smelled really similar to the scent in otherworld. "You can take it off now" I told her even if I couldn't believe what I see. As soon as she took the black cloth off of her eyes she gasped as well. See it's not only my reaction.

"It's so beautiful" Now I have to agree with her there isn't any word to describe this place than simply beautiful.

"Are you hungry?" It looked like she didn't really trust her voice so she simply nodded and I lead her to the table where we both sat.

As we were eating we were talking about our family and to be honest she kind of understand how it is, she have no brothers or sisters but her parents are after divorce, her dad is some kind if dick like that loser and she didn't see her mum for almost two years because her mum lives in UK and got married about year ago. In her family vampires are natural because it's happening like every second born. Her and her cousin Becca never get along because all Becca use to and still do think about was boys and which one to screw up next. After we finish eating we lay down in the cloths and we were looking into sky finding different constellations. It seemed only like minutes have passed but it was differently we spend there 3 hours looking into the sky. "Think we have to go" We said together and then turned towards each other; her lips were about 2 inches away from mine. I couldn't resist anymore I got to kiss her. I went down to her lips slow but as soon as my lips crashed against hers she kissed me back and that was like electricity was passing from me to her and other way. The kiss was full of love but how come I know now that I do love her but really that is our first date. Does she love me two? We pulled away gasping for air and as soon as my breathing stabilised I stand up and took her hand. "Come on we really have to go" We went to my car and back to house of night where I walked her to girls' dorm and kissed her for goodnight.

**I enjoy it writing it and hope you enjoyed reading it so review. What do you want to happen to this couple?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok that chapter is the longest I ever wrote but believe me I was having author blocks for this chappie so i dont know if it's good all i know is that took me loads of time to write. Don't discriminate this whole story if you dont like that chappie i just didn't know what to write so just read and enjoy and review. **

Chapter 10

Olivia

What is wrong with me? I kissed him on the first date and through the kiss it was like electricity passing from one to another that you could never resist but the problem is that it seems like I know him forever even if it's only 2 days and yeah it seems like I love him or falling for him. I can't, he is Zoey's brother. _So what?_ The voice in my head has answered but I can't what will girls think? That yeah I know him for 2 days and I'm already with him, oh and on top of that is also the fact that I'm trying to be teacher's pet by dating her brother. No they won't. It's just I can't resist him; my soul feels safe with him as if it spend centuries with him. But there is no such a thing like soulmates is there? In the morning I'm going to ask Zoey and I know that she used wind to give Kevin that note and knife. She probably planned the whole date or something but it was the best date I ever had. It was nice that Kevin let me pick the movie and all but I didn't like the fact that we have to meet all of our school and his old friends from human live. He left me at the entrance to girls' dorm and gave me a kiss, the kiss so gentle and sweet heck but still passionate and love filled. Now I'm walking to my room where my roommate is waiting for the details. What should I say? Should I tell her that I already love him? No probably no. Well I will see.

I opened the door to my room where I found Jo sitting on a bed. "Hi" I said calmly as I waved to her and went to sit on my bed.

"Ok so how was it? Was he nice? Where did he take you? Did you kiss him?" Ok I really don't want to answer the last question of it but who else could I tell?

"It was great, he was so nice as if he could perfectly understand each of my thoughts and we went to cinema and then to woods where he planned picnic for us. Oh and should I add that we were also kissing" I smiled to her. It was like she wants to jump at me from excitement to hear some more details.

"Cinema and then woods where he held picnic for both of ya, that is so romantic but tell me everything in details" I knew that was coming.

"Ok so when we went to cinema, he let me pick the movie then we accidentally met his friend from human life which want to be marked and said that I'm pretty. While we were chatting with them a bit it happened that few our teachers were there as well and guess who Zoey and the circle apart from Damien but you know. When we were watching a movie my head was laying on Kevin's shoulder and from what I felt it seemed that Zoey used wind to pass Kevin some note. After the movie we went to these woods and it was so beautiful, do you ever heard Zoey talk about Otherworld if you did then I'm telling you it looked like it. After we finish eating we were lying on these cloths on the floor and looking up at the sky. When we were trying to get up we turned our faces looking into eyes and his lips were only inches away from mine so he kissed me and its was so magical after that one kiss I felt like I knew him forever not only two days, it was like the whole electricity passing from me to him and other way. It was so amazing" Did I just really say that all? Jo was in utter shock when I finish.

"Olive, you know that he is her brother? Zoey is already like sister to you but it's like Stevie Rae is for me however DO YOU THINK SHE WOULD LIKE YOU TO DATE HER BROTHER?" Ok, Zoey has nothing to do with it, she was there she saw me with him so what? She doesn't mind me being with him.

"I know that she don't mind I even think that she helped him organise the date so just let me be happy. OK?" I screamed at her rally she shouldn't mind I feel like I love him and that well it is weird but who cares, I will talk to Zoey in a morning after I get some sleep.

"OK" Now I can go sleep. OK maybe after I get a shower. So I picked my pyjama and went to the bathroom.

Zoey

After yesterday I wake up in my guardians arm, after little game we were so tired that we fell asleep immediately. Now I really need to get my shower and find out how was Kevin's and Olive's date. Mine was great even if I wanted to go to that damn cinema just because of Kevin. See me and Leah (Yes Leah) planned to make his date knowing Kevin that will be total disaster. How should I get out not to wake up Stark, he is hugging me really tight. I tried to get out but smiled and then I turned to face him, he has his cocky grin on. "Hello handsome" Now I know that he is not sleeping even if he don't open his eyes but suddenly he did.

"Hello my beauty" So he is awake maybe now he will let me go. "I'm not letting you go. You're staying with me here for the whole day" Sweet but I got to go and find out how did it go.

"I got to get going" He better let me go or I will kick his butt.

"No you don't I did tell you, you are staying with me here for the whole day" He pulled me even closer to him if that was possible, my naked body against his and he kissed me. I kissed him back as that was obvious. One of his hands slide down to my butt and his kiss deepened. I could feel his tongue on my bottom lip asking for permission so I opened my mouth to let him enter. His tongue penetrating my mouth as I moaned. Now I got need of him, my brother's love life could wait.

Olivia

After I got all dressed I went to find my way to Zoey's room. Need to thank her for the note to Kevin yesterday. That place was amazing and the whole date was just amazing and I actually feel in love with him even if I only know him for 3 days now. Apparently not only I was going o Zoey because I found Kevin on my way there. He looked hot like I would say. He has dark hair that reminds me about Zoey's and Rephaim's and he also has that skin colour but his eyes are brown and he probably has a six pack under that top. All of the boys at house of night have one, ones better than others but still. He came to me and gave me quick kiss on the lips. "Hi" He said to me. His voice so sweet.

"Hi, so where are you going?" I asked him. The answer was pretty obvious he was either going to a teacher or his grandma.

"To my sister" I knew it. "What about you?" Does he really care that much? Oh YES he does.

"Coming with you. Need to see Zoey" He was a bit shocked. "What want to ask her about parents' visitation night and thank her for something" Does he even knows that there is parents visitation night tomorrow?

"Uh uh didn't know that there is one. So should we go?" I nodded and he took my hand. We were walking down the teachers' dorm as he asked me questions. "Uh is anyone visiting you tomorrow?" I was expecting that.

"Yeah all my family is coming you know both of my brothers and sister plus my parents oh and my auntie because she is visiting Becca" I wonder if anyone will visit him. His sisters and grandma are already here so who else could come? "Anyone is visiting you?" I have to ask there was no possible way I won't.

"Don't think so, John probably don't care where I and Leah are and my closest family is already here so ya know. Outsiders maybe Jared will come but without his brother. His brother will know tomorrow if he is the daddy or not." What the hell? That Michel boy will know if he's the dad.

"Isn't he a bit too young or something, obviously if he got girl pregnant then she should tell him" He giggle a bit and now he got to explain.

"To be honest he is in Zoey's age but his ex girlfriend which use to b Zoey's best friend was cheating on him with 4 guys so she doesn't know who the father is. Anyway should we go if we want to talk with her?" Think Zoey didn't know how to pick friends before she was marked because now she is to me like a second mother or sister.

We reached Zoey's chamber and knock twice. Then Kevin opened the door and we saw something that we will never in our lives would like to see. Their clothes were all over the floor and Stark was laying on Zoey. They were still moaning but each one was quieter and I don't even know they saw us but still it's so embarrassing. Kevin giggled and then Stark turned around to look at us. "Oh God" Are we going to be punished or something. "Didn't you two hear about knocking?" Stark addressed to us, we did and we did knock but no one said anything.

"Yes we did hear about knocking and we did knock but I could see that you were a bit busy" Ok are they going to argue now or something? I don't want them to. "Zoey don't blush, it's not the first time that I am catching my sister making love" Let me guess is it Leah he is talking about now.

"Kevin, Olive could you go to living room now we will be there any second. If you want you can grab yourselves something to drink." That is well really uncomfortable situation for all of us maybe apart from Kevin because he seems to be amused.

"Ok, we will give you a moment...um...to get dressed" I really didn't know what else to say so I just pulled Kevin out of the bedroom and went to sit in the living room. "Give them a moment" I told Kevin, he still looked amused."So how many times did you walk on your sister like that?" I wanna change the subject but before that I have to ask him because he is like 'It's not a big deal' which is making me curious.

"About 5. Leah is always with different boys. Wish she would stick to one" His sister is really slutty now I feel sorry for him.

"Do you want something to drink? I know where everything is." Now it's good time to change the subject, you already know what you wanted to know.

"Yeah, some brown pop please" Another fan of brown pop. NICE. This is the only thing that would never end in Zoey's room; there always have to be some.

While I was going to kitchen I saw him standing by the doors and listening. "What you doing?" It was pretty obvious that he was trying to listen to them.

"Come here." I came to him and gave him his brown pop while I was drinking 7up and then I heard them talking on the other side of the door.

"I told you. I'm not letting you out off the bed for the whole day" I could imagine that Stark is now giving her his cocky grin.

"You have to. Sorry but we will pick up at the night. Promise" Ok I feel like I don't want to listen to them anymore.

"Ok but I'm picking your clothes for today otherwise I won't let you go." I wanna see what he will pick for her, he won't tell her to walk for the whole day just in her underwear. Wouldn't he?

"If you have to but I'm picking yours." It would be funny if she will tell him to walk for the whole day in suit. Can't imagine.

"Done" They both said together. Do they have one mind or something?

"Come on they will be out any minute." Kevin told me as he took my hand and we went to sit on the sofa. As we sat he pulled me closer to him. Uh he feels good next to me. Wonder what he thinks about me. Should I kiss him? He has already kissed me twice so maybe it's my turn now. I lifted my head from his shoulder to look into his eyes. They were brown, that brown full of love and warm or maybe it's just me to think this. I lifted myself up to kiss him and as soon as our lips touched, the familiar electricity went through me and then he kissed me back. I put my hand into his hair as he put his hands around my waist. We were kissing like that till someone clean its throat. We jump apart and then I was able to turn around in doors were standing Stark and Zoey. To be honest they weren't dressed as I thought. Zoey was wearing red short top up to her navel and black mini skirt plus black stiletto boots, however Stark was wearing red shirt and black jeans. They were wearing the same colours as to suit better but without it they already do. They always look so cute.

"I think the date yesterday went well. What do you think?" Zoey asked Stark, ok that was a bit awkward first we catch them all over each other and now they are catching us kissing on their sofa.

"I think so too, mo bann ri" They both giggle.

"Are you two picking the same colours for everyday of the week or sharing a brain?" Kevin asked them, his voice wasn't harsh but more like annoyed.

"Sharing a brain" We all giggled.

"Oh really, so what is your little brain thinking right now?" Ok he really doesn't like people disturbing him or maybe us because he is well annoyed now.

"That you date went well" That was Zoey, she actually care how was our date. How cute?

"Even if he don't have my sexy body" Stark smiled his cocky grin but not to us more likely to Zoey because from what I know she love it.

"Ok ok, think Olive wanted to talk to me so guys you can go" How come she knows me so well?

"I don't think I'm going to leave you today" Ok Stark is him cocky self but this is kind of cute in the way he acts to Zoey. She is always the one that rules him so he has to put up with her even if he sometimes has to compromise.

"So I and Olive are taking the bedroom while you sit in the living room. When we finish we will come out" See I told you that he will have to put up with what she says.

"Ok, but as soon as you come back I'm not letting you out anywhere" Uh they so cute, now I want to go hug or maybe even kiss Kevin.

"Come on Olive" Zoey gestured to me to come with her so I followed her into her bedroom. I got to sit its pretty and all but the sheets on her bed are like everywhere and I could see her thongs on the floor. Think they didn't have time to completely clean everything up after we catch them. But anyway everyone in this school knows that they are having fun. "So you want to talk about Kevin I guess" Ok how does she know? I know that they are like intuitive and all but still.

"Yeah, your guess is right" I went to give her a hug and then I said "Thank you" She hugged me back. "Seems like you had fun too" I whispered to her and she laughed.

"Um you don't have to thank me because I didn't do anything and yes I did enjoy my date too" Uh she really don't get it or she is only playing.

"I know that you used air to pass him a knife with a letter I could feel it so don't lie and I'm not talking about your date because there was more and you didn't really have time to clean up after it" Zoey finally looked around and saw what I mean.

"Uhum, don't say that to anyone. So how was date yesterday?" While she asked me this question she went to pick up her thongs and some other pieces of clothing. Now I can talk to her about why do I feel like that about Kevin because it's definitely not normal and if she is ok with me being with him?

"Went well, uh Zoey can I ask you one thing. Is it normal to fell in love on the first date and each time you kiss the person there is like electricity between you; I didn't have that with any of my exes. So it doesn't really sound normal to me." Zoey took a deep breath after she put her clothing into the basket and came to sit on the bed by me.

"Well think I should tell you the same thing as I told Kevin two days ago. So there are exceptions like yours and Kevin or mine and Stark's. But before I tell you anything else will you tell me if you feel like your soul recognises him, like you feel like you know him for ages." She really knows what she is saying, wait she said 'her and Stark' does that mean that she went through what I got with Kevin.

"Yes it is like, when I'm close to him it feels like I'm safe and it's like he use to be with me for centuries not only 2 days and it's like I'm in love with him for centuries. What does that mean?" I told her the truth it's how I feel, she smiled to me but with every word I said her smile go wider.

"Two days ago Kevin came here with the same problem and I'm going to tell you what I told him but maybe in shorter version because there is no Stark to give his point of view. So when Stark was transferred to our school there was something about him that have already attracted me to him but it wasn't so much as when we spoke for the first time and he knew then that he can trust me with everything but then while he was dying in my arms I kissed him. I know it may make you disgusted because his lifeblood was pouring everywhere" She stopped for s moment and yep that did make me a bit disgusted. It seemed to be a bit hard for her to talk about his death. I gestured for her to continue. "So while our kiss there was that feeling that you describe as electricity passing through our bodies but this is not the point the point is that like you said it was like deep connection that we shared and it was as if my soul recognised his. With time we recognised that we are soulmates and before you say how I know I will show you." She lover down her top and I could see now red arrow in the place where her heart suppose to be and I gasped. It was beautiful.

"It's beautiful." I said simply.

"I know but it symbolise Stark as he has my patters on his heart but Olive do not tell anyone about it, it's private and not much people knows about it so please and same goes for the place in woods." I have to do it as she asked now. I simply nodded and she stands up. "Come on, I already know that they are missing us" Kevin missing me? That's cute. She opened the doors and went over to sofa where Stark was sitting and she sat on his lap and he automatically hugged her. I went to sit by Kevin on the sofa, he put his arm around my waist and yep it feels good. "So what were you chatting about?" Zoey asked them but they seemed as they don't want to answer. "Ok Olive if they are not answering we are going shopping and Stark have to sleep on sofa today" Stark didn't look happy about it but everybody knows that she was only joking.

"Ok but you're sleeping with me because you see I'm not letting you go" Stark gave her his cocky smile, I can't believe they look so cute together and from what Zoey told me they meant to be together but still, he would do anything for her.

"Think we should leave before they start to do what they did when we came here. What do you think?" He addressed this question to me but it looked like Zoey was giving him an evil eye.

"Think you right, we should go and I am really tired right now" We both stand up and start walking towards the door while Zoey and Stark were now laying on the sofa in each other's arms saying goodbyes to us and waving. We just shout a quick "BYE" and left.

"So, should I walk you to your dorm?" Of course he should.

"Yeah, that will be nice" He smiled from that and took my hand. We stared to walk and soon I have to say it to him maybe Zoey is right. "Do you know that Zoey thinks that we may be soulmates?" If I would say that to any different guy then he will give me question mark but he nodded with confidence and let me continue. "It's not easy for me to say that but I know my feelings toward you and I think Zoey might be right." Should I tell him that I love him? Isn't it too early?

"I know that she might be right from my point of view because I, I love you" Did he just say that he loves me? ME? Come on wake up from this dream.

"I love you to and we are soulmates." I love him and I know nothing about him apart from the fact that I am safe with him.

"We are soulmates and nothing will separate us" As soon as he admitted it he leans down to kiss me and this kiss was full of passion and love. Then I felt burning on my chest but not painful one but like gentle one which is relaxing in a way and I think he felt it too. We break apart but we were still in few inches distance from each other. I looked down under my shirt and found tattoo which looked like sword, Zoey got an arrow and I have sword nice. He took off his shirt to have a better look and he found wind swirls. "It's beautiful" That means we meant to be together and nothing should set us apart.

"_It is indeed" _We turned around to see our goddess Nyx. Is she really here? "_Children you meant to be together, your souls in every lifetime are coming together. You should love each other as you should protect. Keep in mind that bad things are coming but you should be happy with each other for now. I will leave you my children now. Merry meet, Merry part and Merry meet again." _With that our goddess vanished and we left on our own. We turned around to see each other and he kissed me again I of course kissed him back. The kiss was gentle, sweet and full of love. I leaned closer to him so our bodies were touching and my hands went into his hair as his were on the small of my back but then we jumped apart.

"I think I should walk you back and we can't do it if we gonna stand here and kiss" He chuckled. He is so sweet but now instead if grabbing only my hand he put his hand on my waist and can't say that I didn't like it because I do.

**Leave me Review if you liked it or not. It was hard to write it. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok this chappie is slightly different because i decided to add some action. **

**If I'm not going to be up loading for next couple of days it means that i got my writers blocks which are already annoying me. **

**Please review maybe then i will have more ideas for next chappies. **

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF NIGHT **

Chapter 11

Kevin

Today is parents visitation night and I have to say I'm bit nervous because I'm going to meet Olive's family. I have all my family here ok maybe apart from John but he would never come here even in a million years. So she have no one to meet, we are soulmates and I know that I only know her for 3 days or something but that is real and I will protect her with all my heart. Technically I'm older than she is because even if she is here for month she was marked before her 16th birthday which was 3 weeks ago and mine 16th was like half of year ago so it's not like she is with someone younger. I still don't know if I have gift for every type of swords or only foil, at least I have one and I will use it when the bad time will come. I'm going for my lunch now before Zoey will announce for us to go to Rec hall. Instead of going to Damien and teachers I am going to Olive where she is waiting for me right now because I could see her waving to me now. She is so amazing and I am nervous that her family won't like me all I need is her and I know that I will have her until we die. I came to her and gave her quick kiss; all of her friends were looking at us wide eyed so I'm guessing she didn't tell them that we are together. "Hey" I said to them but from her group I only recognise Jo and no one else. There were 2 girls apart from her and 2 boys.

"Uh sorry, Kevin this is Jo" She pointed to Jo I already recognise her so I know, Jo has blond hair and brown eyes which suit her but still Olive is prettier. "This is Alicia" She pointed to red haired girl with blue eyes; she was wearing jean shorts which look great with school uniform. "This is Amethyst" She pointed to the girl with black long hair and icy blue eyes and I have to admit that if I wouldn't love Olive then I will try my chances with Amethyst. "This is Curtis" She pointed to a boy with spiky brown hair which seems to be my height and he was holding his hand on Alicia's waist. "And this is Richard" She pointed to boy which in some way looked Italian, he had black hair and huge brown eyes but he was keeping his hand on Jo's waist so now it's only Amethyst without boyfriend. "Guys this is Kevin Redbird" As soon as she said my surname some of their mouths opened and I chuckled.

"You are Zoey's brother" Ok that sounded more like a statement the only one not shocked was Jo.

"Yeah I am" When I picked my name to be Redbird I thought it will bring pluses but now it is just annoying me. Have to live with it now.

"Oh so you the guy that Olive talk about all the time?" Amethyst asked me and I saw that Olive bushed a light shade of red. Uh she looks so cute.

"Fledglings please made your way to Rec Hall parents' visitation will start in a moment" Zoey announced and everyone immediately start moving.

"Come on" Olive pulled me with her and we entered the Rec Hall, parents were already at the other side. Zoey and Stark were standing at our side. Some fledglings were already running into their parents embrace. I and Olive have stopped it looked like she was searching for her family and yep she found then, they were waving to us and to be honest her mum reminded me about mine before she married John.

"Mum! Dad!" She yelled to them waving with her hand and she run to them with me at her heels.

"Hey honey" They both gave her a massive hug and then she went to hug two other boys and one girl. As soon as she hugged them she went back to stand by I and she took my hand in hers. "Honey. Who is that boy with you?" Her mum asked.

"Mum. Dad this is Kevin Redbird." Uhum this is a bit awkward.

"Hi" I said making myself smile but I'm too nervous to put my real smile on. Olive squeezed my hand trying to comfort me.

"Redbird? Isn't that the name of your High Priestess?" I didn't have chance to answer because Zoey materialised right next to us.

"It is indeed" Zoey smiled at all of us showing her white teeth. "I could see that you have already met my brother" Their eyes wide in shock when they heard that I'm her brother.

"Yes we did, just wondering why our daughter is holding his hand" We looked at our joined hands and I know that Olive just going to explain everything to them maybe missing the soulmates part.

"You see, Kevin is my boyfriend so I just wanted you to meet him guys" She have a sweet voice but one of her brother that looked to be the oldest was giving me an evil look think he is playing the protective older brother role.

"So hi, don't try to hurt our little baby girl or we will hunt you and then kill you" I swallowed my fear. "Only joking about killing you but don't you dare hurt our baby" Ok her family is a bit overprotective. Olive squeezed my hand even harder to comfort me. "Ok baby we have to get going but we will be here next month." They hugged each other and murmured goodbyes. Then there was I and Olive and next to u was Zoey with her Stark. They always look so powerful together as if there is nothing that could hurt them.

"Come on, let's meet with the rest" Zoey gestured to us to follow her. We went to her group and as soon as we joined them Stevie Rae started to run into direction towards woman which looked really similar to Stevie Rae.

"Mama" Stevie Rae shouted and run into woman's embrace. "Miss you so much" It's definitely her mum but isn't Stevie Rae a vampire. It's not really visitation night for her isn't it?

"I miss you too baby" Stevie Rae took her mums hand and they walk toward us. "Hey y'all" Her mum said in Okie twang like Stevie Rae's.

"Hi Mama Johnson" Everybody said as they launched at her.

"Mama, have you brought these cookies?" Cookies? Does everyone always have to bring cookies?

"Of course baby girl. They're right in that bag. Oh Rephaim I hope you are taking good care of my baby girl?" Oh yeah Rephaim is Stevie Rae's boyfriend I forgot about it.

"Yes I am Mrs Johnson" Rephaim moved himself to stand next to Stevie Rae and he put his hand on her shoulder.

"I think it's time in which you will learn to call me mama" Mrs Johnson smiled sweetly to him.

"Maybe" Rephaim said nonchalant but gave her a smile back. While Stevie Rae moved to the bag with the cookies someone burst out of the doors into Rec Hall, he looked so much like John oh no it is John.

"John what do you want in here?" Zoey said now full of anger.

"Oh I only want my children back" The anger was now growing inside of Zoey, she's going to explode in a moment and I got no idea how will it end.

"We never were yours!" Leah yelled to John while he rushed to us.

"Of course you are and now you coming back home with me" John was now standing by us.

"Neferet banished you from here ages ago and now I have to do it again" Zoey screamed at him with anger in her voice.

"I'm not going anywhere without even getting rid of one of the children of Satan." Oh so that is what he wants, he wants all f us dead now and he thinks that we never knew that. He pulled gun out of his pocket and shot Becca which was just walking.

"Lucas, Darius, Stark get him, wind come to me take his gun away" Wind took the gun out of John's hand but before Stark and rest catch him he was by the doors.

"I will be back!" As soon as he finished speaking he disappears behind the doors. Zoey and Olivia plus the rest of the teachers quickly rushed to Becca. Becca is a bitch and all but she is also Olivia's cousin and that mean Olive needs me now.

"Erin go get Sapphire there may still be a chance!" Zoey shouted to Erin and Erin quickly went outside. Olive rushed to me and I hugged her and start to whisper to her that everything will be well and she don't need to worry but she have only burred her face in my chest and start sobbing.

"Zoey what happened?" Woman asked Zoey with clear concern on her face.

"Step-loser shot her in a chest but I think she is dead already can you do anything?" Zoey was sobbing as well, even if Becca had called her a slut and all she is still crying at her bloody body.

"If she's dead then I can't do anything but let me see" Sapphire kneeled down next to Becca's body. "I can't feel her pulse. Sorry but she is dead" Olivia started to sob even harder ruining my shirt.

"Lucan, Darius can you get Becca's body to morgue?" I was observing them while Olive was crying the tears that were breaking my heart I hate when she is crying.

"Yes Priestess" They both bowed their heads and went out with Becca's body while Zoey came to us.

"Olive I'm so sorry" Olive picked her head up and turned around so she could face Zoey and then she hugged her.

"I will be ok, I just don't want to stay alone" Her words full of sobs are breaking my heart.

"I know honey, too much people have died in my arms so I know how you feel. I believe Kevin should stay with you tonight" What I can stay at hers tonight, uu I like that idea but I have to take care of her.

"Thank you" She whispered to Zoey.

"Go now, get some sleep. Kevin go with her" She doesn't have to repeat that. I instantly went to hug Olive and take her out of the Rec hall to her room.

John

I made my way out of house of night before they could catch me but still I get rid of one of the Satan's children. You see the people that have one Lord and believe what's right will start a war against them and we will win. We will get rid of them one at a time.

"I see you hate them as much as I" Someone said from the darkness.

"Who are you?" I yelled into the darkness.

"It doesn't matter now. You want to get rid of them and I want to hurt Nyx." So is she the one to work on our site? "And what is more painful that killing daughter of hers?" She is thinking right.

"So what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Not much fight them and get rid of them but bring me the special one alive" Special one? I don't know who the hell she is talking about.

"We could fight them but who is the special one?" Her expression changed. I take a closer look of her, her eyes red as the colour of blood, her skin pale; her black dress perfectly hugging her but her expression was saying only one word death.

"I don't know her name but I know you will find her there" She pointed to the house of night. "Bring her to me and for now bye" She touched my forehead and it exploded with pain, threads of darkness hugged me and connected with me.


	12. Chapter 12

**ME back again. I don't know what to think about it because i'm running out of ideas now but enjoy and REVIEW.**

**MUM: What you doing up stairs?**

**I: Writing stories**

**MUM: Will it bring u money?**

**I: NO**

**MUM: Why?**

**I: Because I don't own House of Night**

Chapter 12

Kevin

I spend whole night with Olive while she was crying her eyes out, it was so painful to look at and I know none of us liked Becca but why did she die and yet John or step-loser like Zoey calling him have to kill her. Zoey asked me to stay with Olive but even if she wouldn't I still would be here with her. Another shirt of mine is ruined by her sobbing but as much as she does I can't help it and I'm hugging her even tighter.

"Can...We go...to Zoey?" She whispered between sobs. I was barely able to hear her but I still did.

"As you wish" She smiled when I answered back, Yeah first smile in few hours. We were sitting on her bed or more likely I was sitting on bed and she was sitting on my lap. Suddenly she picks her head up and looks into my eyes. Her eyes were stained in red at the edges and believe or not I never seen someone more upset. "You wanna go or not? I know how you feel" She looked so much like a little doll, she was beautiful even in this situation but she was also giving me a question mark.

"How?" Normally I lost my mum and we still don't know who killed her.

"Didn't I tell you that my mum is dead and the worse of all is that we still don't know who the killer is? You at least know who killed her and trust me I will find him again and this time he will be dead." John should be dead now for what he have done in past few years, he cheated on our mom, he kicked Zoey out of family and told us that she don't exist anymore and that we should think about her as dead, he didn't treat any of us well and now he killed Becca. He will die.

"Sorry I forget. We can go now but don't ever leave me" She stopped with her crying eyes out. Her eyes are showing sadness but love as well.

"I would never leave you no matter what. I love you" She smiled at me, oh how lad I am that she did. She stands up from my lap and I did soon after her.

"Love you too, come on" She took my hand but instead of holding her hand I put my hand around her waist and we started walking to Zoey's room.

We were by the doors and heard someone chatting let me guess probably about Becca anyway we knock on the doors but this time we decided to wait until someone open the door. Didn't even have to wait long because within second Stark was by the doors but even if he tried to hide the sadness with fake smile it didn't work. "Hey come in" He let us in and Olive went running to Zoey.

Zoey

We heard the knock on the door and as soon as Stark opened the door and let them in Olive came rushing to me. She looked so sad even if she stopped crying she still wasn't in good position. Becca was her cousin and to be honest it touched me too. Becca was calling me a slut and all but she was only jealous teenager and she doesn't deserve to die like this. And there is also that thing that in her short existence she was almost raped yeah by Stark but he was different then but still she should have a life. "Honey, everything will be ok." I whispered to her ear.

"Promise" Her voice was just full of pain.

"I promise. Now do you want to call our aunt or should I do it?" I want to give her a choice maybe being honest it may be just me because like you see I hate calling parents that their children have died.

"No you do it please" It sounded like begging but it's my job anyway.

"Zoey! I need to tell you something!" Aphrodite burst into the room.

"What's happening?" Then I saw her eyes they were bloodshot. "You had a vision"

"Well done Sherlock" Said Aphrodite with her famous sarcastic voice and a sneer.

"What did you see?" She looked around the room and Kevin and Olive cached her attention "It's Ok you can speak next to them" I told her softly because I was still hugging Olive.

"I saw fight, house of night was fighting with black vampires" Black vampires, what the hell? Never heard of anything that ridiculous.

"Black vampires?" I gave her my best 'What the hell you're talking about' look.

"Apparently Nyx is not the only goddess that can mark humans as vampires but instead of blue or red they are black. The leader of them is the step-loser. I saw the battle, fledglings and vampires dying." Step-loser but that would mean that he is at their side and he is vampire. "He is a vampire but he didn't want to be" So what is he now the child of Satan like he called me. "Zoey we will need help!" She screamed at me.

"Yeesh Aphrodite I know ok. I'm going to call high council to send me sons of Erebus warriors as well as I'm going to call Sgiach to send me some. Ok calm down, no one will die" As soon as I said last 4 words I want to take them back because Olivia immediately start to sob even more and my top was completely ruined by now.

"Ok I'm going do you want me to tell my vision to the nerd herd?" Would she ever stop with nerd herd or maybe not?

"Yes please" And then she escaped the room leaving four of us. Kevin looked angry and guilty at the same time, Olivia was sobbing and ruining my top, Stark was standing in the corner looking like proper warrior and there it was me- angry, sad and strong. "You cannot tell anyone about Aphrodite's vision. The lessons run as normal maybe apart from today because everyone is still a bit shaken up. Olive call air to you and ask if it could calm you down. Kevin sits with her for a moment I need to make some calls" As soon as I stand up I felt air shimmering around Olive and Kevin went to sit beside her. Ok they are done now my calls.

I went to my bedroom and sat on the bed while picking the first number which is to high council, did I say that I'm actually a high priestess of all vampires but instead of living in Italy I'm living in Tulsa and having my own house of night, but still sometimes I got to make visits to different houses of night. I start to call them I decided to call Thanatos as she was the one to help my friends and she truly believed us from beginning. She answered after 3rd ring "Hello..."

"Oh Merry meet Thanatos" She actually sounds a bit shocked that I'm calling to her.

"Merry meet Priestess, is everything alright?" She always knows if something happened.

"Not really, it's just that yesterday one of the humans killed fledgling while our parents' visitation but the point is that Aphrodite had a vision and in which he was the leader of black vampires. Before you ask I don't know who they are I only know the leader and he is my step father but there is more to it and we will need protection can you organise for us some sons of Erebus warrior." A bit long story anyway Thanatos and any other member of vampire world.

"I will don't worry they would be there tomorrow and I'm planning to be visiting with them, maybe I could help" It may be dangerous for her but she would be helpful with affinity for death.

"I will arrange the rooms for you all and Merry Part" I hung up the phone. One done, now have one more. Next on the contact list Sgiach. She answered after 2nd ring "Merry meet Zoey is everything ok?" How come she already knows if things are alright?

"Merry Meet Sgiach, no everything is not ok and I'm calling to you to ask if you would be kind enough to send me few warriors. You see there is upcoming danger in black vampires and something more powerful and we need help as I know you will not leave your Island so I'm just asking for few warriors" Will she agree to send me some? I hope so.

"They should be there tomorrow oh and by the way you are still coming to visit me next month?" Thank goddess.

"If everyone will be safe then we are and I truly can't wait and you know how much I love your Island?" It's good to talk about something else instead of evil.

"I know, will see you soon then, expect to see warriors in the airport tomorrow and blessed be" With that she hung up but at least I know that we are not alone.

I came back into living room and saw they Kevin was hugging Olive while Stark was sitting on the other sofa probably waiting for me and some news. So I went to Stark and sat on his lap, he hugged me tight and now I can tell them the news. "So tomorrow we have to make visit to airport. Thanatos is coming with sons of Erebus warriors as are warriors that are sending by Sgiach to help us so we are not alone in this." I smiled and to be honest even with this worry I was smiled so Stark gave me a quick kiss and we went back to making Olive feel better.

John

_What did she do to me?_ I thought to myself. She made me like one of them ok missing one fact my tattoo is black and represents death. I don't know who is she but she wants the same thing as I. _In some way I do_ What who the fuck was that, it wasn't me. And then on front of me she appeared still looking like death in human form.

"_Think I will have to tell you what to do. Touch with your thumb forehead of everyone who hates them as much as you do and so they will help you. You have to do what I'm telling you to do and the spell could be broken in two possible ways which I'm not going to tell you so go and do what I asked you to do." _With that she vanished and I was once again alone in my house which seems more empty that ever since my empty headed ex wife died I was free of two of them and now since they both gone I am free again and don't have to hide my true self at home anymore. Anyway I got to do what she asked me to and I can't even say no to it so let's go to the church and plan what to do.

I just go to enter the church and few seconds to mark them like me. I'm so much faster right now and stronger so it shouldn't be hard. Come on John just do it.

I went inside already saw one of the people of faith. I took 2 steps towards him and touched his forehead, he screamed in pain as I moved towards another one soon each one of them was marked like me. Soon we will fight all of them and do what our parents and grandparents tried to do.

**Please REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

**Just finished my nap and i'm empty headed again but I'm lucky that i finished the chapter before my nap:D **

**Still have some blocks and nothing goes the way i want. Don' comment on my poetry because this is the only topic in English that I will probably fail but still was trying:D **

**Enjoy and Review :)**

Chapter 13

Zoey

Ok so we have vision that is telling us that we have another battle coming but against black vampires which we have no idea what they are like and now we got to go to airport to get Thanatos and son of Erebus warriors.

"Zoey come on!" Stark shouted to me. I know he is worrying too but not for himself or anyone else but me.

"I'm coming" So I zip my stiletto boots and went out to join Stark.

"You look great, you know that right?" Isn't he sweet anyway it's not the right time. I have already asked Dragon to go through special training with Kevin and Mike to make them ready for a fight as their gifts are useful.

"I know and you don't look bad yourself" He gave me his cocky smile and kissed me I kissed him back but then shaken myself and realised that we don't have much time "We have to go now. Come on" Just second before he was pulling me out f the room because we don't have time and now I have to do the same maybe apart from pulling him out of the room but still.

"Ok come on" And with that we left the school to the parking lot.

"Merry Meet Priestess" Darius and Lucas bowed their heads with fists over their hearts. It's cute that everyone has to respect me but still it's weird when vampires that are hundreds years old are bowing to you not that I complain.

"Merry Meet" With that I and Stark sat in the back sits of the hummer while Darius started the engine. Lucas and Oliver where driving other two hummers so we have enough space to get them in one drive instead if going back. I also wonder why does Thanatos is coming. I know that she has affinity for death and everything but still, there have to be something wrong.

"Hey don't think about it now. She will tell you if there is any special reason for her to come." In times like this I'm glad that he can feel my emotions and almost knows what I'm thinking.

"I would say how do you know was thinking about it but I already know why so there is no point. I just don't know what power we are going against. In past few days Nyx visited me telling me that great danger is coming and she also visited Kevin but I don't know what about because you see he didn't tell me." No one really told me that she was visiting Kevin but my intuition told me and after that when I gave him a letter where to go for his date he also knew what I was talking about so sure she did visit him and there is also the fact that Damien act differently from that time as if he thinks that Jack is just by him but even if I went to otherworld I'm still not sure what they can do there.

"Z, everything will be ok just trust Nyx soon we will know more and we will be ready and win this battle like we own against that winged man and his sons plus the woman that use to be a nice high priestess turned to fucking evil tsi sgili but we will do it." Now when he is talking about it in that way it actually make me feel a bit better, Kalona was immortal so was Neferet after all and we still won so we can do this.

"Do you know what the worst thing about Neferet was?" I don't know if I have ever told him about the fact that for a month Neferet was like mother to me.

"No sorry love but I don't. Do you mind telling me?" So I didn't thought I have already told him about every thought in my life.

"The worst was the fact that I was trusting her and she was like mother to me for that month and then she betrayed all of us" Few tears escaped my eyes but Stark quickly catches and wiped them away.

"Hey don't cry just come here we will be at the airport on 5 minutes and will see what we can do." Let's just trust in what he says. I lay my head on his shoulder for these 5 minutes and we just sat there in silence.

I saw Thanatos as soon as we got to airport she was with couple of sons of Erebus the ones from Sgiach were there as well. We walk to them.

"Merry Meet" I said to them as soon as I did each one of them bowed in respect.

"Merry Meet High Priestess" Said Eros as he is the main one now after Ate dyed ok maybe beside Stark but Stark is the one to protect me and everyone of them have to protect me as well however apart from my safety Eros is the one to give commands just like Ate use to.

"Priestess we will have to talk but for now can we go back to house of night?" Thanatos asked me while hugging me.

"Oh yes we can. The cars are waiting there and as soon as we get there the list with your rooms' numbers is there. So come on I will introduce you to the situation we are in as soon as you settle in." And with my words everyone left to the cars and we did as well. In our car apart from us was Thanatos and Eros but we decided to wait till we get to House of Night with any explanation.

Soon we got to house of night and everyone was unpacking apart from Eros and Thanatos which decided to go into my office and already get on with the situation. Soon as we got to my office we were meet with twins with their boyfriends, Damien, Aphrodite because Darius was with us all the time, Stevie Rae and Rephaim, Lenobia, Dragon, Kramisha and the youngest couple which is Kevin and Olivia.

"Merry meet" everyone said at once.

"Priestess can you explain to us what does these fledglings doing in here I understand what Damien but not them" Eros asked me to explain it's obvious why he is asking.

"Oh yeah, Thanatos this is my brother Kevin and his girlfriend Olivia. Before you ask about their gifts yes they do have Olivia has air affinity and Kevin I know that as soon as he have foil in his hands he can fight but I don't know if it's only for foil or maybe different swords." Now I looked at Kevin to answer me if it's only but it wasn't him to answer.

"Every time of sword will do and I have to be honest he beat me in every fight" Quickly I gazed at Dragon when he just told me about it but then I moved my eyes to Eros and his mouth clenched down.

"That is just unbelievable. Dragon warrior like you and fledgling to beat you." No one really can believe in this.

"Ok back to what's going on. We are here because mainly Nyx warned me and Kevin about coming danger plus there is Aphrodite's vision in which we are fighting against black vampires. It's not Nyx who is changing them but someone else and the leader of black vampires is my dear step-loser John which has killed one of the fledglings but unfortunately we didn't catch him. We don't know what the person that changes the wants." I finished with my quick explanation and everyone started thinking why.

"Zoey I have an idea" Kramisha said while waving her notes.

"Did you write another poem?" I asked her but that was obvious now.

"Yep" She has passed me her notes as soon as I got. I just read it.

_The queen of elements has raise_

_In the dark sky _

_Daughter of Nyx _

_Her power is a mix _

_That evil wants to gain _

_Her Power pure and white_

_That even death may have problem to win against. _

As soon as I finished reading I just gasped. The only person that is considered as queen of elements is me.

"Z. What does it says?" Damien and Stark asked me at the same time but I didn't answer I only passed them the note. They were passing the note from one to another, every person that finished reading was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Z, that's definitely about you but death may have problem to win doesn't it sounds like you will be wounded but fight to win against death." Damien made his statement.

"Maybe not, you see Nyx is not the only goddess my name is Thanatos and it means death but it's a name after one of the goddess and now from legends Thanatos never liked Nyx and always wished her the biggest pain. Zoey is special one and maybe Death wants her." That doesn't really sounds good.

"It talks about my power but we are all children of Nyx and it doesn't say special or chosen one so..." I trailed off didn't really know what I want to say.

"Has raise in the dark sky?" Eros asked, wait a moment it was night when Nyx came to me and marked me as her own. Oh God so what I'm the only one that can stop that death goddess.

"It's definitely me. I didn't tell you about one thing when I was marked you see. When I was marked my tattoo wasn't filled in it was normal outline but soon as I ran away from home to my grandma. On the way there it was night and Nyx came to me marking me as her own so it seems like it's me but then why does goddess have to be scared of me. My powers are vast but not powerful enough to kill a goddess." Oh Nyx what should I do? I'm not a goddess to fight a goddess. _Come to me u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya. _With Nyx words everything blacked out and I fainted.

"_Open your eyes u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya"_ I didn't really feel right to open my eyes but it was Nyx voice so I just do as she says.

"Nyx, what's going on? I'm not powerful enough to beat a goddess." Nyx looked at me with sad eyes.

"_My old enemy, she thinks that if she hurt my daughter she will hurt me in the most painful way. So u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya, your powers are making you a goddess in your kind don't forget that and you don't know everything about your power all you know is about quarter of" _My powers are more powerful than I think hmm that's good. Wait what are the black vampires and how different are they.

"Nyx, what about black vampires? How are they different from us?" Maybe I should not ask her about it.

"_I don't know much myself u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya. Death created them; she has that power even if she doesn't know how to use it. For now there is only one vampire and about 20 fledglings but remember that they have to stay with a vampire. I believe that Death didn't even think about possibility of them rejecting the change but now you have to go Zoeybird I know for fact that Stark is really worried. So blessed be Zoeybird_." With that everything started to fade away and soon I found myself on the sofa with everyone staring at me.

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok I have writers block now so i may not be uploading everyday like sometimes i do but anyway today i went to see new Harry Potter and got some dorky glasses but that didn't help at all my friend found a song that she is saying it's reminding her about house of night however for me it sounded more like Twilight however i somehow wrote this chappie today and hope you like it. Please Review **

**_I do not own house of Night _**

Chapter 14

Stark

So Zoey have fainted and no one really knows what's wrong with her but it was so unexpected moment that I have coughed her in the last moment putting her on the sofa before she wakes up. It didn't feel like she was in danger more like confusion so let me guess she is talking with Nyx.

"Will she be ok? Why did she faint?" Thanatos asked us all. You could really see concern on her face but everyone else in the room didn't know what was happening.

"She will. Give her a moment and she will soon wake up" I told her, everyone still confused how do I know that, see they never really had seen Zoey faint because of Nyx calling her so they don't really know what's going on.

"And how do you know that?" Eros asked me, I'm her guardian I know stuff like that.

"I can feel it, by the confusion I'm guessing she is talking to Nyx as goddess called to her." They looked a bit shocked maybe not the gang but Thanatos and Eros. "Sometimes Nyx is calling to Zoey as to warn her herself or to give her some instructions. Zoey is already wakening"

I made my way to Zoey and could see and feel that any second she will be awaken and so I gave her a quick kiss so she would open her eyes, ha it always works. "Love, what did Nyx Said?" As with that everyone stared at us, she really wasn't comfortable with fainting around them all that's why most of the times Nyx is coming to her while sleeping.

"Uh, nothing more that we already know, yes there is a goddess that is enemy of Nyx. Oh and my power are more powerful than I think which makes me a goddess in our kind which I have no idea what are about" She is truly a goddess maybe just for me but she is. "Oh and she also said that you are worrying about me even if you know why I have fainted. By the way there is only one black vampire and about 20 fledglings but Death don't really know what she is doing" Everyone got wide eyed at the numbers it's not like hundreds in here.

"I wonder why? Isn't it like weird that Nyx called you a goddess in our kind?" Ok that is actually strange but I'm not gonna let anything happen to Zoey.

Zoey

Thinking about it that way as Eros has put it in, it is a bit strange but thinking logically I'm chosen one and there is no more powerful vampire or fledgling in the whole world. It's also the fact that I don't know my full power so if it already makes me most powerful what would I be like if I found out about all my power. Death doesn't know what she is really doing maybe I could I don't know return the spell that she got on her marked ones or something.

"Maybe she has put it that way to tell us that she is the one to lead everyone on earth or the fact that even different goddess are scared of her itself." As Damien put it that way he may be right but I don't feel like goddess I'm only vampire maybe high priestess but only vampire.

"Maybe but Damien I think Zoey is tired and I'm just wondering can we stop this meeting now and talk about it tomorrow or something. I'm guessing each one of us needs some sleep and there is only half of our till sun rises." Thank goddess Stark is clever enough to know that I really don't want to talk about it now. It's just confusing for me like for all of them. We have poem that says I can go against Death and evil want to posses my power and then Nyx is telling me that I don't know my whole power yet and I'm goddess in my kind and that I can deal with the real goddess of death that is enemy of Nyx.

"I guess we can stop it now and go get some rest. Blessed be" As with these words Eros and Thanatos left leaving our group.

"Guess we are going as well—"Shaunee trailed off letting Erin finish her sentence.

"-if there is something evil for us to deal with—"Erin continued for her.

"-then we want to have fun oh and by the way—"Shaunee trailed off again got how much times are they going to do this.

"- you not alone in this" Erin finished and they both grabbed their boyfriends and went out but not before giving me a hug.

"Guess we will go as well" Said Aphrodite but with friendly tone something that now is really often heard by Aphrodite. She took Darius with her and they left as well.

"We are going as well, Rephaim and me you know what I mean" Yeah Stevie Rae can't be caught on sun as Rephaim will be changing soon.

"Yeah you can go" So as soon as I said it Stevie Rae just gave me her massive Okie hug and went out with Rephaim.

"Kevin is you going? Z I think I'm going now as well but sleep well and we will deal with it so don't worry" Damien gave me his friendly hug that let me relax a bit.

"Think we will stay just a bit more" Kevin said it looked like he want to talk or something but wasn't really sure what about. "Zoey, what's happening maybe it's just me but I'm getting lost?" Uh I really don't want to explain everything he should listen with his ear not his belly.

"Uh Kevin we don't know much all I know is Death wants me dead or something like that to hurt Nyx not physically but psychically. The only vampire of the black ones in step-loser but it seems that he didn't really know what he was getting himself into same goes for Death she still probably don't know how does that thing work with her black vampires but sure we have to be ready and now you can go because I really need some sleep however today you can go back to your own bed because I assume Olive is feeling better." I looked at Olive and yep she was feeling much better but I can see that with time that she is with Kevin she is also getting more confident.

"Ok we going now but I can't promise that I will be in my room" He looked at Olive with this love full look that normally I'm having from Stark.

"Kevin just do as I say go to sleep in 'your bedroom'" I put my fingers up when I was saying 'your bedroom' hmm I should be proud of him that he is caring about someone not only his games.

"Ok, ok we going now" And with that they left but first Olive came to hug me like she was little child hugging its mommy maybe not literally but close to something like that. Stark closed the door behind them and came to me.

"Hey I know you nervous but come on we have to get to our room before sun rises." Think he will be asking me about why I'm nervous and trying to calm me down but anyway he is right we have to get going.

"Oh come on. I really need some sleep now" Thinking about it yes do needs some sleep and that is a way to run away from telling him what's really on my mind.

Kevin

Ok I have just walked Olive to her dorms and now I'm on the way to mine but there is few things that goes around in my head. It's like John picked what he is calling kids of Satan but he is marked and changed by someone different than our goddess. They say not to worry to Zoey but in reality everyone is worried especially Zoey, she is the one that Death wants and she is the only one that can beat her so what should we do that leaves everything with massive question mark. Anyway I may talk with Damien but what it would give me, he knows the same amount as I do. What's the point in even trying?

John

Everything is going perfectly soon there would be enough of us to take over house of night but there is still the question who is the special one that we have to bring to her. We were considering few but it's not like it will be really obvious it may be vampire or fledgling. She told us that the one we looking for is powerful and in mini second could kill us all but she don't know about it so that is one of the pluses.

"John! What the hell is happening to Diana?" He shouted to me soon I was by him and saw what I never seen before. Diana was coughing all of her blood out. Blood start pouring from her eyes, nose and ears as well that was just horrible image. It didn't take long for her to get rid of her blood and she was lying in here dead. I couldn't look at it even if somehow I start to like death now and it makes me even more excited. I found out that I have to drink blood but once I start I can't stop myself and they end up being drain of all of their blood which really satisfies me.

"I don't know Darren but get rid of her. NOW" I yelled the last part and went to my little office where I had a bit for myself however this time I got to speak with the one that marked us. "Show yourself!" I yelled into air around me in my empty office.

"Don't ever yell at me or I will cut off your tongue" She said with utter disgust and anger in her voice.

"What happened to Diana?" I asked her this time much calmer.

"I don't know, it seems that one vampire is not enough for them all however I can't make any more vampires just yet so you soon have to bring me her or all of you will die with you as well even if you won't die like them if you fail me I won't even safe a one hair on your head. I will torture you till you die but that's only if you fail your mission. And now go and be ready to get who I want and the rest you can just kill" She was holding my throat before however as soon as she finished about mission she released me and vanished with evil smile on her face. She don't care which one of us die I don't care either of course it it's not me but we can't fail and everyday there is possibility that we will die so we have to make it quick as we get there we will find her and kill the rest. So I left my little office to start manage everything.

"Darren. When will you be ready?"


	15. Chapter 15

**God i wrote this chapter, it took me few hours but i done it. I have nothing else to do really so i just wrote this to upload as soon as possible. I know that not much people reads authors notes so if you do then I'm saying thank you fro Reviews and counting for more XD This may look short but really it's more than 2000 words which is average length of my chappies. **

**Read, Enjoy and Review **

Chapter 15

Zoey

So I have awakened while Stark is quietly snoring beside me. I'm still wondering what my full power would be if what I have is only about quarter. What could help me find my power? I can't really leave house of Night but I need time to think and concentrate myself. I'm known as queen of elements but this is only the title it's not like I'm the only one that have affinity for them ok I'm only one with affinity for spirit and only one with all five elements so does it really make me the queen of elements? Stark had stiff beside me probably he's awakened too now who wouldn't after feeling all my stress and practically reading my mind. It's already about five minutes after sunset but will I be able to go to my little grove full of spirits? "Stark, can we go somewhere?" I just wish he will say yep anywhere but will my wish come true?

"Yep anywhere but definitely you wouldn't go anywhere without me and we may take one warrior with us just to make sure you safe" Thank goddess don't really like the fact that we have to take warrior with us but I'm not going to argue.

"Thank you so give me 5 minutes to get dress and you do the same" I left to my walk in closet and pick out simple black knee length dress and quickly put it on then adding mascara and eyeliner just to expose my eyes a bit more and brushed down my hair oh and I also washed my teeth so it took me bit more than 5 minutes maybe even 20 but still. Stark was already waiting for me in the kitchen with ready bowl of count chocula. "Hey thanks for breakfast" I told him soon there was a knock on the door.

"I have already asked for a warrior to come with us but one more thing where are we going?" Before I asked him he went to open the doors for warrior.

"My little grove I need to concentrate and find myself or maybe my power and I know that my spirits there could help" Warrior gave me a questioning look but Stark already knew what I meant.

"Merry Meet High Priestess" Said the warrior while bowing to me with his fist over his heart.

"Merry meet. What is your name warrior?" I don't really like calling them warriors so I'm always asking for names.

"Richard, I'm one of the warriors send by Sgiach. So can we go even if I think it's not a best idea?" Ok no one will ever say that this is good idea even I have my doubts but I have to go there.

"Yes we can. Come on you two" I told them while pulling Stark with me but soon Richard was on front of us and I and Stark silently followed behind. Instead of taking one of the school hummers like Richard preferred to do we took my BMW and yes I got to got rid of my Bug because it end up that high priestess is no allowed to have car that should go into trash now. However instead of me driving the driver was Stark and I sat in the passager sit next to him while Richard was sitting behind us. "Remember the way right?" I asked Stark but he only nodded and started the engine.

Soon we were by the woods; Richard was following behind as he doesn't know the way to my secret grove. I and Stark lead the way but you could see so much worries and concern on his face that you didn't know what to do so I squeezed his hand as to comfort him and it did work a little because he gave me his cocky smile or maybe ghost of it but I still love it. We passed few more metres and soon were in my little place of old magic. The marble that I got from Sgiach helped me find these spirits and I still wear it proudly. I make my way to the centre where is this old trunk and looking around there is nothing that could tell you that Kevin was here only few days ago on is date. "Air come to me" I asked air to come to me soon there were few air spirits around me that send shivers through my spine as they were swirling around me. "Fire come to me" Soon there were few fire spirits they always heat me inside as if feeling my heart with love and joy but that only the warm that they give. "Water come to me" Now water spirits have joined the fire and air letting me smell the fresh breeze all the way around. "Earth come to me" Earth joined and collide perfectly with other spirits now one more. "Spirit come to me" I felt like my spirit was feeling inside as well as lifting of the ground but it was the spirits around me and then I was ready I took a knife out of my pocket and cut my wrist spreading my blood all the way around the elemental spirits. Soon they materialised and took the form there were mermaids and things like that but I walk in centre of them letting them to sooth me and calm me down I didn't dance with them as I often did but today it was different as I felt like one of these spirits as I was the thing that joined them together. Soon they faded into their spiritual forms but I still felt like one of them and I saw that I was lifting off the ground lying in the air but it wasn't like wigs lifting you up but my body felt completely weight free. Then I saw it I was glowing in five different colours but they all collide and sometimes they made silver I didn't know what is happening but I looked to face Stark and Richard and they both gasped. I looked at my hands and saw that my tattoos were still sapphire blue so it's only my skin that changed the colour. I was weight free but it was more like I felt like parts of my body were on fire but really they weren't it wasn't painful but comforting as water was washing my body from any stress and I could hear birds and all of the leaves shimming but it wasn't long till they were around me, flying around with the wind swirls. My spirit felt full and was giving me strengths and I was completely fear free. I didn't realise I was kneeling in the air so I stood up but I didn't touch the ground I was still flying while I was walking around my grove as I call it my but the grove. I felt more powerful than ever but enough to beat black vampires and their goddess oh well will see it's not like I have no chances. I felt like the whole world was listening to my commands apart from people and animals but every drop of water, every leaf, every spark, every rock and even every spirit.

"Zoey we have to go, there is something happening in the house of night!" Stark disturbed me in my mental babbling about the power I feel.

"Ok come on then" I flew to them still shining like a disco ball in colours of my elements which mixed to silver sometimes but still.

"Zoey are you going to go like that, we have no time" Thinking about it that way I don't really want to release all of the power and piece that I feel so maybe I could teleport us.

"Stark give me your hand. Richard drive the car to house of night as soon as possible we going different way" Soon Stark took my hand and I stepped maybe not stepped but flew into his embrace and before Richard could give us response we were in the house of Night where the war happened to be.

As soon as they saw me everyone gasped black, blue and reds.

"That have to be her" Someone shouted so I turned around and saw that it was no one other but step-loser. All of the sons of Erebus were fighting plus teachers and most of the fledglings that decided to help. Nyx said about 20 black fledglings but not 100 right? So how come there is so much of them but they are only fledglings. Shaunee and Erin were fighting with their affinities making one big shell of them, no one was able to come close to them same goes for Damien who was using air but there was something wrong, it seemed that some of the black fledglings didn't really want to fight but didn't have another choice. Stevie Rae and Rephaim at the other hand were also fighting together against them but it was more like Stevie Rae putting earth power into Rephaim's speed and strength him so he could fight for both of them. Stark took his bow and started to shot arrows hitting them but looking around I saw that some of my fledglings were already injured and will have to take care of them soon if we don't want them to reject the change or die from blood loose. I turned my head to the right and saw Kevin fighting with two swords in his hands with one of black fledglings. The black fledgling had sword as well but the more drastic thing is that Olive is already wounded behind Kevin's back. That has to end soon. Concentrate your energy Zoey. I took three cleansing breaths and let my brain tell elements what to do but I was disturbed.

The air around me shuddered and someone appeared, she was beautiful but more likely if you thing death is beautiful but her red eyes telling me one thing DEATH. She is the goddess that we suppose to be aware of. "Yes it is her, but soon she will be dead" With that fear came up to me but it disappeared as my elements strengthen me and I was full with bravery,

"I don't really think it will be me to die. Oh and nice minions. My step father is just best choice for leader" I said sarcastically. She looked at John standing beside her.

"She is your step daughter and you still didn't know she is the special one?" I couldn't help it and little giggle escaped my mouth.

"She is not my step daughter, my wife is dead so I don't accept her as one" Does he really have to bring my mum's death to this he cheated on her before she was killed by Neferet.

"But you knew about her and didn't know that she is the one? Uh how stupid are you? Still you're quite useful" She told him. Her voice sounds evil and full of pure horror. She sounds more frightening than Neferet. "And you young one. I see you found some of your possibilities but it's still not enough to beat me so I'm sorry but you will be the one to die" Uh I would love to hurt her now, snap her neck and burn her up.

But before that I need to stop the fledglings I closed my eyes knowing she wouldn't come closer as I put invisible barrier around myself. _Elements – Air, Fire, Water, Earth and Spirit I ask you to stop them all, calm down the black fledglings and get rid of the spell that she is holding on them_. Elements responded immediately, the white light spreading around from my in every direction calming everyone down maybe apart from two people opposite to me or should I say vampire and goddess.

"You really think that you can beat me, maybe you get rid of the spell that I hold on my fledglings but you don't have enough power to kill me and you will die soon as with that I will take your power away. You are only a mane Vampire powerful but still mortal. I will be back soon and I promise you Nyx it will be as painful for you as it will be for her." With that she and John disappeared leaving us in here with all of black fledglings me glowing like Christmas light and injured fledglings all over the place.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok so this is new chapter. All of the electricity at my house had been turn off and I'm left with my lappie only for an hour before battery turns off. There is a rain whole day now and i am being serous as soon as i waken up at 11 and now is 21.36 it's raining. So i hate the weather and decided to write new chappie. Hope you like it and thanks for reviews i got and hope for some more:D **

Chapter 16

Zoey

This little battle we won but that was only against the black fledglings which are really too old to be fledglings. Out of the whole group I could see only 2 fledglings that are at the age to be a fledgling. I was still looking like Christmas lights but I didn't really care but then I didn't know where to start checking on everyone. I know there are few wounded but I don't know where or if they have been already taken care of.

"HELP her please" I heard someone shout I turned my head and I was faced with Kevin holding Olive tight to him, her blood was everywhere. So I didn't think where to start now I went to her.

"Kevin what's going on?" I asked him, he looked so devastated and Olive was dying in there if she won't be taken care of quickly.

"That black fledgling had a dagger in his hand and like you can see..." He didn't finish, but I took closer look at Olive and she had deep cut on her chest in the shape of cross. Blood was pouring down.

"Sapphire!" I called her hoping that she could hear me even if my elements gave the power to my voice and all it may be hard to hear if she was in the other side of house of nigh. "Spirit, give her strength" I told spirit and touched her hand passing spirit through my body to hers. She stiffen a bit and then Kevin looked at me, his eyes wet and tears running down his cheeks.

"What have you done?" He asked me, his voice was full of sadness that it was painful. Before I could answer him, Sapphire was by us checking on Olive.

"Zoey, what happened?" When I looked at her wound again it reminded me so much about mine from the raven mockers.

"From what Kevin told me, the black fledgling cut her with a dagger and no she is pouring her lifeblood out" Sapphire didn't wait much longer she put her hands into the wound and start o heal it however it was bad for Olive, she lost too much blood and her breathing as heartbeat was irregular.

"Zoey, she needs blood or she will die. She lost too much if she not going to get it like now she will die" Sapphire told me however I didn't have to think long.

"Sapphire tell someone to go get the blood from the fridge and wine and bring it here, and before they get it she can bite me even if she don't like it she have to drink it" Quickly Sapphire told someone to go get the blood and wine for Olive and I was just going to cut myself but Kevin stopped me.

"She can bite me." I wasn't even shocked that he said it; I knew that he loved her too much to let her go and preferred to do it himself. He took the little knife from his pocket that I gave to him there in cinema and cut his wrist. As soon as he cut himself he press it so Olive's mouth.

"Put her head on your lap it will be more comfortable for her" Olive as soon as she got to be drinking it she start grimacing and trying to put it out of her mouth. "Olive honey, I know it may taste horrible but you have to do it so stop grimacing and drink and I will tell you when to stop." She nodded her head slightly because looking at her she couldn't do much every move was just too painful for her.

Just after a second they started to moan god I really didn't need to hear that but it's not the first time but believe me it's easier to look at this than the image of Stevie Rae sucking Aphrodite's blood while Darius was kissing Aphrodite. Now it's just them both. I turned my head to face left and saw that Stark was running with blood and wine for Olive and Sapphire was running towards him. She quickly took it and they both were by me in no time. Sapphire pour the wine into the glass while Start opened the bag of blood. Soon he pour the blood into glass and they were ready to give it to Olive."Honey you can stop now" I told Olive and she released Kevin's wrist. "Lick it" I told Olive and she did as I said and Kevin's wrist stop bleeding. I took the glass from Stark and passed it to Olive. "Drink this now." She started to drink still grimacing a bit. I know it tastes horrible to every fledgling but sorry it never did for me so I don't really understand them. I turned my face to face Stark "Kevin could you take her to infirmary and Stark come on we have to check on rest" I stood up but I was still flying however I took Starks hand and we went to check on rest. "Can you imagine what will happen if she would die?" I was sad about it but when I look into Stark's eyes I saw pain but the pain from memory.

"I can, he would be a wrack like I was" Clearly he is talking about the time when my soul shattered.

"But you not anymore and you saved me as Olive is saved now so no one will be or is wrack. Come on we got to check on others" We walked to where Stevie Rae stood. "Stevie Rae what's happening here?" Then I moved my gaze from Stevie Rae to girl called Cassie, she was a six former.

"Cassie was stabbed before anyone could stop it happening" She burst into sobs as everyone do tonight.

"We can't do anything now, Nyx will take care of her and soon she may be reborn or rest in peace in otherworld" I told them with me high priestess voice truly believing that she will end up with Nyx.

"Zoey...are...you going...to be shining like that?" She asked me clearly trying to stop the sobbing.

"For now yes" I told her putting my hand on her shoulder. "Come on Stevie Rae" I told her as she stood up after she felt like few second ago in sobs. "Lucas take her body away from here" I told Lucas which was walking towards us.

"Priestess I want to inform you that the injured fledglings and 2 warriors are in infirmary also we lost few fledglings however their bodies were already taken care of." He finished his sentence and then picked up Cassie's body. I didn't know what to say now.

"Z. Come on we have to check on the ones in infirmary and then will check who died" Not really died but was murdered but Stark voice was so calm but I know that he is not showing how he really feels just for me.

"Ok. Stevie Rae, you coming with us?" I didn't really have to ask her because I already knew that she will come.

"I am but first I need to find Rephaim and then I will join you in infirmary" I didn't even realise that Rephaim wasn't here till now.

"OK Stevie Rae" I told her and I quickly went with Stark towards the infirmary.

We walked in the infirmary to find 10 wounded fledglings on the hospital beds and there also were 2 warriors whom I didn't know but they didn't look as bad as some of the fledglings. I wondered around the room just to find Damien in one of the beds but it only looked like he has broken wrist that is already in cast."Damien you ok?" I asked him but he just nodded probably not trusting his voice. At the other side was Olive which definitely feels better than her use to when she was at the edge of dying.

"Zoey I think we can let Olive go now, she is feeling much better and all she is left with is a scar so there is no danger of rejecting the change either. " Sapphire told me while I was looking at Olive which was smirking to Kevin. Uh they really love each other but anyway back to reality.

"Yeah I think we can." I walked or flew across the room to Olive. "Honey are you feeling ok because from what I know you can go to your room no" She smiled to me now which really make even me happier.

"Yes I am but I hate this scar that I have" I remember when I use to say this and now I find only real beauty in it.

"I use to think like that however the scars from good reason are the biggest beauty and not suppose to be hided" I told her but most of them don't really know that I have scar is it looks like part of my tattoo now.

"You don't have any scars Zoey" She told me but she don't even know. I pulled down top of my dress for her to see my scar I also traced my finger on it and she and Kevin gasped. "How come you got it?" She asked still with shock in her voice. No one has perfect body.

"Raven Mocker, I nearly died because of it" She and Kevin looked curious but I'm not in a mood of talking about my scar and the history of it. "Ok Olive you can go now. I have few more things to do now but I will check on you later" She nodded and left and then I concentrated myself to pass the strengths to the wounded so they will heal faster and my elements responded passing through me to others. It didn't drain me from energy like it normally do.

"Zoey. Come on now we have to check you know" Stark shouted to me as reminder that we have dead fledglings. I flew to him still weightless.

"Ok even if I really don't want to do it" I told Stark and we went to morgue to check who did we lost today and after that I will have to call their parents saying that their children were murdered no I don thin that is the right thing to do but I could always tell them later.

We arrived into morgue and found five fledglings counting Cassie, there were Curtis which was third former, Connor which was fifth former, Bonnie which was six former and Cassie's friend and there was Red the cute fifth former which ages ago tried to help save Anastasia. "Stark, why?" I asked him even if there was no point who will know that they will die? I wasn't even here but in my little grove with Stark and the other warrior trying to find my real power and I did I look like mix of my elements and I know that with one through I could easily kill hundreds of people.

"Maybe it was their time. No one really knows why all we know is we have t fight and save the world again" I like his cocky self but sometimes he seems so much different when he is serious that it seems like totally different person. I came to gave him a hug and this was surprise because finally I was the same height as he is and can easily look into his brown eyes.

Suddenly the doors closed and we heard an evil laugh.

"I told you that I will come back"

**Review Please**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok sorry for not uploading sooner but i was without electricity for just over 25 hours and wasn't able to write anything to upload so it i upload it today instead of yesterday like i would do. It should also be upload it earlier but i had problem because i went to sleep at 6 and my mum waked me at 8 which means 2 hours so my nap took me 4 hours i know and because of that i didn't have time to upload earlier. Sorry for leaving people on cliff hanger in last chapter but it was just the best way to end the chapter. There is a thing that is in my head for ages now and i am wondering because i know what i will put in next two chapters but after that i don't know if not to end second in a way and start sequel to it but more like Zoey point of view or from someone else but tell me what do you think i should do. **

**Read and enjoy **

Chapter 17

Zoey

"I told you that I will come back" We swirled around just to face Death.

"Why do you hate Nyx so much" I asked her before she could do anything and I didn't even have to hide my fear because I didn't feel any as elements were still giving me its power.

"I don't really know maybe because she is too nice" Uh it's not really a reason to hate someone so much that you want to hurt or kill that person isn't it? "Plus you see I like death and destruction" Oh goddess why does she sounds so much like Neferet?

"That is not really a good reason for what you're trying to do ya know?" I told her with my best sarcastic voice but still nonchalant. I really don't understand why they fear her so much ok I know that she looks like death and after partying with devil but sorry she can't be that powerful can't she?

"If I were you I will stop with the sarcasm" John said while standing beside Death.

"Whatever" Stark said mimicking Aphrodite which made me chucked a little.

"Think I may play with this boy first. What do you think?" She turned her face right so she could look at John but they _will never hurt MY STARK_ my mind screamed.

"I think it's a good idea, let's torture her little lover boy before we kill her." John told her while smirking evilly. I knew he is evil but not to that degree. "Or maybe we should..." He trailed off as he fell to the ground with arrow sticking out but who would cry for him being dead? Definitely not me.

"Oh you just didn't kill him" Like she cares if he's dead or not.

"Maybe" Stark chucked and then gave us his cocky grin.

"Like you care if he's dead. You just said moments before that you like death and destruction so here you have death." I gave her my best bitchy smile and she smiled back probably with the satisfaction of someone being dead.

"I do indeed but you see little girl he was useful to me" What in a way that Kalona was to Neferet? OR in the way do what I say and don't complain because all I can manage to think is the first one which disgusts me a lot with his chicken legs. That made giggle and so Stark because he just giggled like me probably thinking the same thing.

Aphrodite

I was in a morgue, observing dead fledglings around when Zoey and Stark came in. They were talking among themselves. I was feeling hatred and lust to kill but apart from that I was also feelings hope as it was the only good feeling that I had. Suddenly I came inside and shut the door behind and started to say "I told you that I will come back" And with this vision ended and I was completely blind.

"DARIUS" I yelled into empty air. "DARIUS WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" I yelled again and suddenly felt strong arm reaching around my waist.

"Yes my love" He was standing behind me so he probably didn't see my eyes yet.

"Get me water and then can you get me some cloth to put on my eyes while you take me to Z" I told him them it felt like he realised that I had vision. I couldn't see him but still could feel where he was moving.

"What did you see? " He asked while giving me water and putting some wet cloth on my eyes. Uh my head hurts.

"I was in someone's body and she was observing Z and arrowboy and then she went inside saying 'I told you that I will come back'" I pulled up the cloth from my eyes before drinking my water. I could see outlines now. I took a gulp of water and continued "We have to go to them quickly that person felt hatred and lust to kill." From his outline it seemed like he was thinking.

"The point is that Priestess and her warrior are already at the morgue" Oh Shit no. Have to be there fast but first we need nerd herd.

"Ok so take me to nerd herd and then we need to find Z and arrowboy" I told him and he didn't hesitance even for a moment he picked me up wedding style.

Finally Darius stopped running and my vision cleared just to find smiling Stevie Rae. "Bumpkin stop grinning like a fool and come on you too nerd herd. Zoey need us and we have to get to morgue fast." I told them but as soon as they seen my eyes no one asked any questions so we could move fast and work our way through it but I hope we are not too late as we don't know how will it end.

Zoey

We were still giggling as she said that he was useful but being useful in evil meaning has different meaning maybe even Neferet's meaning. "Do you think it's funny" Oh yes I really do. But I couldn't stop giggling she looked really annoyed which even pleased me more. She was angrier every second; her eyes from red were turning into black from frustration. I would say that some people would say she looked scary but not for me, she was reminding me about Neferet on her bad days. "Would you still think it's funny if I kill your little lover" Uh no one is threatening me about killing Stark,

"Oh no honey I will tell you that the only person to die today is you." I told her with the best bitchy voice as I could."No one will ever kill _my STARK_" I told her as my heartbeat increases every second. I feel like I'm going to explode but not in a way that all of my guts will but explode in power.

"Z what's happening?" Stevie Rae asked while bursting into morgue from the doors of inside campus. The whole nerd herd was with her even Kevin. He as holding silver steel sword.

"Uh nothing really we were just having fun. What do you think Death?" I turned to face my enemy again. I spoke with pure hatred towards her.

"Oh yeah we do and please call me Thanatos I don't like being called death as a name" But she still is so what's a different between English and Greek? But I know for sure that I feel sorry for our Thanatos that she chosen her name after that evil goddess.

"Stevie Rae maybe you want to play as well?" I asked Stevie Rae which seemed to get what I mean because her hand instantly has started glowing green even if she won't hell me then I believe I have enough power to defeat her if you can defeat a goddess. I feel like I have casted circle inside my soul and after few hours I still has my glowing colours and I'm still flying.

"Twins, Damien maybe you would like to join us" I saw Thanatos looking at us open eyed and getting prepared for everything but while I was glaring at her I saw Kevin sneaking out from behind still holding his sword. Twins and Damien on the other hand have their elements ready. It's weird how my whole body is glowing instead of just a hand like in theirs. "Thanatos you still want to play? We were having fun" I told her, she gazed at me and narrowed at me.

"Of course I do but I thought we were just about to finish." Oh yes we were but with me winning. I concentrated my elements into one and it happen to be an orb that I was holding in my hand but what I did wasn't whole power because I was still one big funky light however the orb was pure light with power of elements. As I was holding it with one hand I turned to face my friends which were murmuring something under their breath then I moved to look at Thanatos and behind her was Kevin. Every moment from now as I shot he could just stab her from behind. Hmm I like the idea. "Do you really think that you can win?" Eh I know that I can.

"I don't think I just know" I snapped back at her. _I believe in you u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya. _Nyx told me which gave another faith and the feeling that I'm not alone. To be honest with myself I'm fed up with that death goddess but is it even possible to completely kill the goddess? Oh well I will see.

"If you say so but I will fight back" Suddenly she conjured two swords in both of her hands they were clearly black from darkness like the threads that use to be around Neferet. She felt that Kevin is behind her as she turned around to hurt him however he was faster and stabbed her in a stomach I didn't hesitance even for a moment and threw the orb at her. I smelt Kevin's blood she had enough time to scratch him on the forearm before I threw orb. Anyway the orb turned to make a circle around her which was squeezing itself and her. The light around was changing from yellow to red, from red to blue, from blue to green, from green to lavender and finally as it was small it turned to white and all left was ashes. Others started jumping around but before I did I was expecting Nyx to show and I was right because soon another flash of light was in a room and my goddess was standing on front of me.

"_I'm proud of you u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya. You did well daughter." _Her voice clear and powerful but worm like my mother's use to be before she married John and died.

"Thank you Nyx but I didn't do it on my own you see my friends and my brother helped me" It wasn't just me to destroy it, I turned to face my friends and they were still holding their elements so they didn't threw it then it was only me and Kevin to do it.

"_It was only you and your brother to save the world from evil Thanatos as you see, I'm proud for both of you as well as I'm proud of all of you here" _So what was it just me and my brother to destroy a goddess. "_No u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya. There is no way to destroy a goddess but you did well by destroying the dark side of her which was manipulating her from ancient times now." _Just as Nyx finished speaking there was another flash of light and Thanatos was standing next to Nyx.

"_Thank you" _Did she just thank me or is it just my imagination "_No I did thank you and you Kevin even if I didn't like to be stabbed oh and I will never hurt any of you maybe my evil side would but you free me from it" _Her voice sounded so soft just like Nyx. Her eyes changed from bloody red to blue and she didn't look like death personified anymore.

"Nyx what are we suppose to do about black fledglings or should I ask you Thanatos?" I asked them because seeing that the only black vampire is dead and most of them are not in age to be fledglings it definitely decreases their chances to make it through the change.

"_What do you think_?" They both asked while turning to face each other and started laughing. They remind me of twins now.

" _I believe that I should take their marks away as you see I don't know what I made and really the only vampire is dead now plus as Zoey thought there is no much chances for any of them to make it through the change so let me say all we should do is take the marks, clear their memory and send them home" _For now this is the best idea hey she can read my thoughts.

"Thanatos that is good idea but from what I know you're death goddess and from what you did five fledglings was killed and couldn't you bring them back?" I asked her but she looked at Nyx and shook her head.

"_I believe that I could but the problem is that I know fro fact three of them have already decided to move on and it's up to Nyx if she let me bring the other two back oh and about John I should say that he has living hell up there now with his ex-wife trying to murder him again for trying to kill her children so he won't have a rest there. Better for him to move on" _Oh so now it's only up to Nyx and John that made us giggles. Come on mum!

"_I will allow the two to come back but Zoey you know what they will be like and you know that you have to be careful with them" _Of course she meant as red fledglings and they will have to fight to save their humanity.

"I do know and I also know that it will be hard for them but they can make it just like Stark, Stevie Rae, Venus or even Elliot." As I finished Nyx smiled.

"_Very well then. Goodbye my children" _With this Nyx vanished leaving us with Thanatos the goddess that we were fighting of just moments before.

Thanatos moved to the beds on which were Red and Curtis and kissed their foreheads as with that their eyes flatter open and their crescents moons changed colours to red. The colour of new blood.

"So what about black fledglings now?" I asked her trying to remember that she said she will take their marks away.

"_Show me where they are_" She told me and we stepped away from the beds on which now were sitting red fledglings and I saw that Kevin moved closer to them. However I was facing Thanatos now.

"I will but first Kevin can you go with the red fledglings to Kramisha she will be waiting for them in dining hall?" I asked him not really wanting him to meet a fledgling that almost killed his lover because knowing him now that will end badly.

"I will as soon as you take him away fm sucking blood from my forearm"

**Please review Forgot about I don't own house of night**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok so i ended the last chapter in some crappy way but my mind is just complicated and i hope it will explain a little in ts chapter. **

**There is also the thing that i'm wondering about sequel to it or keeping it with this but changing characters and stuff like that. So what do you think i should do? **

**on 30th i'm going for summer holidays and won't be able to upload for about a week and right now i'm getting a flu or something. Crap isn't it? **

**Oh READ,ENJOY and REVIEW**

Chapter 18

Kevin

Today is one of the worst days in my life. Why? Oh yes my girlfriend was nearly killed but she survived on my blood somehow and now as soon as we beat that evil side of a goddess that made a scratch on my forearm which bleeds and to add to it there is a boy attacked to that forearm sucking my blood. It does brings me pleasure but I'm not gay and have a girlfriend so better take him off me.

"Are you gonna take him off me?" I asked them clearly waiting for them to move their asses and they did. Zoey was at my side in just a moment.

"Uh I forgot to give them blood when their awakened. My fault" She stopped for a moment clearly talking to me "Stevie Rae pass me blood from the fridge." She shouted to Stevie Rae while touching Curtis' back "Curtis enough." She told him it wasn't like demanding or anything it was more like motherly voice that I didn't hear from my mum for five years now. However Curtis growled at Zoey but she didn't even move she was in the same position.

"Zoey catch" Stevie Rae yelled to Zoey while throwing the baggie and Zoey caught it.

"Stevie go get one for Red and give it to her" Said Zoey in much more serious tone of voice. She turned back to Curtis. "Curtis stop before you drain my brother." He seemed like he started to get something after that. Wait a moment drain me oh no but now the hold in my forearm loosened and it seems like he stopped. "Lick the wound" She told him and he brought his mouth to my forearm once again and licked the wound which stopped bleeding and all left was thin pink line. "Are you full now?" God full he was feeding from me.

"Feels like." He said and Zoey smiled.

"Very well then oh and promise me one thing" Uh what does she want him to promise.

"Anything apart from breaking up with Alicia" Oh that was obvious but it only made Zoey and me laugh.

"I would never ask you to break up with her but what I want you to promise me is no more biting." Better do because I don't want anyone to bite me again.

"Yeah I promise" Good as I said no more biting especially me.

"Good ok Kevin you can go get them to Kramisha she is waiting for them in dining hall and then you can go see Olive plus I have another thing for you to do but will send you a message." Oh at least I know that I can go.

"So come on guys I wanna see my girlfriend" I told them and both of them stood up just to look at me.

"Ok we're going" Said what I think was Red probably named for her red hair. She walked towards us. "Lead the way" Oh so I'm leading.

"Come on" I said and gestured my hand for them to follow me. As soon as we were out of morgue I have to ask them one more question which may not be a pleasant one. "How did you get yourself killed?" I said it won't be a pleasant one and looking at their faces they don't really wanna talk about it.

"Uh well one of them attacked Alicia and when I pushed her aside he stabbed me and I die but the worst part is that Alicia saw it." Oh I can imagine that this girl is crying her eyes out by now and the rest including Olive are trying to make her feel better.

"I was shot with a gun in my chest by one of them and instantly died. Not a good thing to remember" Definitely agrees with her I would never like to remember the way I was killed.

Suddenly I felt vibrations in my pocket, let's see probably Zoey texted me. I flip my phone open and saw yes I was right got message from Zoey.

**After you bring them to Kramisha go look for Ollie and Alicia and bring them to Kramisha. Don't tell Curtis or Red. You can take Olive with you f you want.**

Nice to know that after I'm done with them I have to go look for Alicia but who's Ollie.

**Who's Ollie? Everything will be done but who is he?**

I texted her back hoping for some quick explanation. After 30 seconds got another message.

**Red's boyfriend he is fifth former. By now he is probably in his dorm room 19, that's where you will find him.**

Oh so I have to look for her boyfriend at least I know where he is.

**Ok thanks Zoey.**

Send it but Zoey didn't text back anymore. I swing around to look at their faces.

"Who were you texting?" Curtis asked me. I don't want to be mean because you see I don't know what reds are like.

"Only Zoey, she told me that I can go see Olive after I'm done with you two and from what I know dining hall is just right here" I told them and pointed my finger to the doors that are entrance to dining hall.

"Ok I'm going first" Said Red which rushed to the doors. Opened them just to find Kramisha sitting on the table waiting for us.

"Took you long enough. Kevin I will take care of them now you can go" Kramisha told me so I left to go look for Alicia and Olive and Ollie. Knowing that Alicia is probably crying her eyes out they all are sitting in her dorm room trying to make her feel better. So that's where I'm going.

5 minutes later

I found my way to Alicia's room and knock on the door which instantly opened and small figure was standing in the door and that figure was of course my beautiful Olive.

"Hey is everything Ok? I didn't see you since you walk me to my room" Oh yeah I left her there because I had a feeling that they will need me and they did.

"First tell me how you feel" I know that Zoey told me to bring Alicia and Ollie to Kramisha better fast but I need some time for someone who is more important to me that the other two.

"Much better but I have this ugly scar, so what are you doing in here?" Nothing on her will ever be ugly.

"To be honest I came to check on you and tell you that everything is ok now and I need to go get two students to Kramisha" She started to cry and stepped into my embrace burying her face in my chest.

"Nothing will be ok, we lost Curtis and Alicia saw it. She really loved him" She said even when she is crying her voice was strong.

"Shh, we didn't lost him" She lifted her chin up from my chest and I wiped her tears away. She looked shocked but who wouldn't. If I wouldn't see that death goddess bring them back then I wouldn't believe either.

"But she saw him dying" Of course she said it. That's why I have to get her and Alicia otherwise they won't believe.

"I know what she saw but I need to get Alicia and Ollie to Kramisha and then I will explain everything" I told her trying to keep my voice low.

"Ok I will go get her now" She took a step into the room and went to kneel down opposite to Alicia as she didn't close doors I was able to look inside seeing that Amethyst was sitting in the bed beside Alicia on the bed opposite to them was Jo and Rich. "Honey come on we have to go see Kramisha" Olive told her just in the same tone of voice as Zoey did.

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong." I felt the urge to interrupt.

"No you didn't but Zoey asked me to get you to Kramisha" She looked at me, god she looks horrible as normally she is really pretty and all but now as she is upset it just makes me feel pity.

"'kay" She said and stood up however she was holding to Olive. She looked so weak.

We walked outside her room as the doors closed she collapsed on the floor. "Do you want me to carry you? We still have to go get Ollie." I asked her looking at her she was well weak but what is the reason I know that she is sad and all but.

"No I will walk" She told me and at the same time she stood up but she was still holding Olive's hand.

"Kevin race ahead and go get Ollie we will be walking to boys' dorm slowly but we will be there." Olive told me while still holding Alicia but now by her elbow to support her balance.

"Ok will see you as soon as possible" I went to her and gave her quick kiss on a cheek and raced down the corridor to boys' dorm. As I entered there were few fledglings on couches talking about and crying but it there wasn't my target so I went upstairs to the second floor and found room number 19. Knocked at the door just to wait few seconds before someone opened the door.

"Who are you?" He asked god he looked devastated but who wouldn't?

"Kevin Redbird, my sister told me to go get you to Kramisha" I wonder if we wouldn't save Olive on time will I be looking like him or will I just kill myself.

"Why?" Even I don't know ok maybe I know it's to tell them that their lovers are alive but I don't really know what Kramisha will be talking about to them.

"I don't know but I do what she said" I looked at his face he wasn't much taller than me, he have dark blue eyes and brown hair but his eyes only show sadness and loss.

"O...Ok" he shuttered even in little world like ok. He really needs Red, maybe not as much as I need Olive but he really do.

"So come on, can you run? I asked him because I left girls before and now it will be better for me to find them fast as Alicia is so weak.

"Yeah I guess" And with that we both ran down the corridor juts to find Olive with Alicia in the midway.

"So we can go now. Kramisha is in dining hall Ollie, Alicia go ahead" I told them seeing that Alicia was feeling better and was walking without holding to Olive.

"Olive slow down" I whispered to her as she was only inches away from beside me.

"Ok so can you explain to me what happened?" Yeah I can as long as we will be quiet.

"I will but promise to don't shout or scream or whatever and don't tell anyone" She gave me a worried look.

"Ok so tell me" I slowed down as the others were about 7 feet on from of us.

"So as I left I went to gang just to find out moment after that Aphrodite telling us to move to morgue saying that we have to help Zoey, so we went as we were there Z was playing around with Stark and taking piss out of that death goddess so I sneaked around from behind her and soon Z saw me, Thanatos the death goddess has got some black swords and make a scratch on my forearm but I stabbed her with sword and Zoey send her essence from elements and light which destroyed the evil side of that chick" I took a breath and continued again a whisper as I didn't want them to hear " Z asked that chick to bring back the dead fledglings but three out of five has already moved on so only 2 were brought back to life however different and Curtis just after being brought back to life launched himself on my forearm and started sucking however Z interfered and took him away. The whole story and now let's go" She looked really shocked but didn't say anything.

We walked on the quicker pace and we joined the others.

Kramisha

It's quite sad for them that now they are reds but I'm being thankful for having another chance to live. At least I found love which I didn't really realise before I unblocked myself for white boys I know my mama told me not to but Johnny B was always so cute and caring and I fell in love with him and while looking at them today they were really lucky but this is like second chance for Red I remember her two years ago when she was in infirmary with the kids that were trying to save Anastasia against Rephaim, god he changed a lot. However I heard that Curtis was killed because he put himself instead of Alicia and Red has Ollie. It would be sad if they would just leave one another.

"Ok so I will just tell you few rules before you can start your life as red fledglings. First – you have to drink blood to survive but that doesn't mean biting, you'll now get mini fridge in your room if you don't have one already but it will be filled with blood so it's ok. Second - no more playing in the sun light unless you wanna burn of course. Third – don't get angry or mad because it's not good at all for you, as red fledglings you don't have full humanity just after change you have it and to change you have to pick the path of light or darkness and better pick light because well all of the ones that chosen darkness are already dead. Comprende? "I asked and all they did was just nod.

**Do you like it? **


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok so this chapter is the only thing that my brain could come up with today. **

**Still waiting for someone to tell me what should i better do SEQUEL or CONTINUE here but add new characters and add some point of views from different characters which will give more main characters. **

**I do not own house of night **

**end of next week I'm going on summer holidays and won't be able to update for about a week or so. Letting you all know. **

Chapter 19

Kevin

As we entered the dining hall we saw 3 people one was Kramisha and the other two have turned backs on us but it was only me and Olive to see them because Alicia and Ollie were looking down on the ground. Sobbing.

"Kramisha they are here now" I told her and she looked at me and the red fledglings turned their faces to look at us but sadly Ollie or Alicia didn't see them while still sobbing and looking down. Curtis took a better look in Alicia and soon was walking towards her.

"Hey don't cry, you know how I hate when you cry" Curtis told her while lifting her chin up and wiping the tears away from her face. I think she thought that it was only a dream or something as she was in pure shock.

"B...But h...how come?" She shuttered with sobs but he wiped the rest away and she collected herself "I saw you die" Uh yes you did but his standing on front of you alive.

"I know, I know but you see Zoey and Kevin saved me as they saved Red" When he said the name Red Ollie lifted his head up and was standing face to face with his girl.

"Red?" He said while looking at her as she nodded and stepped to give him a hug. Now the six of us was hugging. I mean Red and Ollie, Alicia and Curtis and even me and Olivia.

Someone cleared its throat. And guess who it was Kramisha.

"Hey I know that you're all happy because you see that the ones you love are alive and all but even you Alicia and Ollie need to know few things if you decide to stay together with Red and Curtis then I need to tell you the deal with them and to be careful. So do you decide to stay together?" She looked at them and they nodded "Ok so just telling you that from now they have bloodlust and got to be careful when they are around blood and for Red fledgling it is hard to fight it" When she finished Olive looked at them with concern in her eyes. But I'm more worried than concern for them.

"Did you just say red fledgling but I thought there isn't any since Neferet times?" Alicia asked she couldn't even clearly see that her boyfriend had red marks she was clearly looking at different part of him.

"Look at their foreheads" I told her and Alicia gasped.

"But how is that possible?" Normally if you have death goddess to bring them back.

"Really I wasn't there so I don't know but from what Z told me, she and Kevin destroyed the evil side of that death goddess and then Z asked her to bring them back as red fledglings, you lucky that they didn't move on as the other 3." Alicia looked at me and gave me _Thank you _look.

"How long you like that for?" Alicia asked but now looking at Curtis.

"Long enough to bite my boyfriend" Olive snapped back, Goddess I didn't know her from that side but it's quite cute.

"What did you do?" She yelled at Curtis. Curtis just looked at me for help.

"That's what I'm trying to explain to you" Kramisha said and everyone quieter down. "That is the deal with Red Fledglings, they have bloodlust and it's hard to resist. I remember myself how it was with me but I didn't kill anyone I think..."

"No you didn't." Kramisha was interrupted by dear Johnny B who just showed up and made his way to stand by Kramisha, while looking at them you can clearly see contrast between them but were they together?

"Can you at least let me finish?" He made thinking face and then decided by shocking his face no.

"I would say that we could go now but as I know you got to finish first so go ahead I'm not gonna interrupt you anymore" Uh you can clearly see that he loves her.

"Thank you, I'm also saying to you no more dates in sunlight but if you do then I'm clearly saying they will burn. Third thing as you decided to stay together better don't break up because that may end up badly..."

"Dallas..." Johnny B said and interrupted Kramisha.

"Who's Dallas?" Olive asked. They didn't really look like they want to answer.

"Uh, Dallas was third Red vampire" They said but _was?_ What's wrong is he dead or something.

"Was?" Olive asked again god they look so much uncomfortable.

"Yeah was Dallas is dead, he picked darkness and become threat to us together with Nicole. So when they attacked us we killed them even Dallas' affinity for electricity didn't help him" Affinity for electricity that's interesting.

"I wonder how many people or things whatever was killed since Zoey was marked" Olive said I'm actually wondering about it as well/

"Uh from our people just three but one was killed by Kalona in San Clemente Island and the other was payment to darkness by someone else no sorry four people but the other one wasn't close to any of us because we didn't know her only one person did and wasn't close for with it for three years but that didn't change the amount of tears that were cried out. From the other side there were hundreds of Raven Mockers and evil red fledglings." She didn't say how one of them was killed but at the other hand why do I have the feeling that she was talking about my mother?

"Does the last person you were talking about was my mother?" I asked her she nodded, no one really knows who killed my mother or why but I have a feeling that each one of them knows it perfectly well.

"Can we come back on the right track to why we are here?" Red said clearly annoyed now.

"Oh yes we can. Red and Curtis from now on are fighting to save their humanity and don't lose it. It's better to don't get them mad or angry and be careful when they eyes flash red." Ollie looked at Red

"So now everything in you could be Red? Hmm, hair, mark, name and maybe even eyes sometimes" God why is he flirting?

"Just be careful and better don't make them drink form you or they may drain you, it's harder for Red fledglings to stop" Oh God so he could drain me today. "Curtis you stopped today but I think it was because Z was there and she may be channelling elements to you to stop." I looked at Curtis.

"Sorry Dude. Not my fault that you were bleeding and my bloodlust controlled me" Oh yeah I was bleeding, completely forgotten about it.

"You'll have to learn to control your bloodlust and when you make it through the change- which we don't know when could happen- it will be much easier to control it." They don't know for blue fledglings change is estimated for 3/4 years apart from Z because she took only a year. "Stevie Rae was the first Red vampire and she was changed after being an undead dead kid for month, Stark was changed after not even a week. I and Johnny were changed after about year or something. But we will try o help you as much as we can" How lovely of them but undead dead kid that doesn't sound nice at all.

"Ok thanks" Curtis and Red said together.

"Undead dead kid?" Alicia asked with the same expression as me when I think about it.

"Uh yes you see before there were red fledglings we were sort of zombies and believe me we stink as one as well as look. We didn't have our humanity maybe apart from Stevie Rae which didn't have much but she had some and Z didn't give up on her so she cast a circle and while the circle was cast Stevie Rae accidentally killed Aphrodite which after all didn't die but turned human or as much human as she can be. As the undead dead kids we even tried to kill Z which found us after nothing. Ok you should go now. Better put the blinds down in your room so no sun could enter. Bye now" Ah if nothing then there has to be something but it looks like they said too much now so we should just better shut up and go.

"Come on. I will walk you all to your rooms and then check on the rest" I told them, from time that Z trusted me and enable me to fight I have more things to do than ever but no I'm not gonna go check but may stay with someone else. "Thanks Kramisha for explanation, Bye" I waved my hand and walk out with Olive next to me and the other two couples behind. There weren't many fledglings around but some were and they were staring at us like on monkeys in zoo. Do we look like monkeys no, so don't stare at us? There was a group of fledglings walking past us and one of them caught a glimpse of the red tattoo.

"Oh we have new bloodsucker monsters" I couldn't believe that he said that. I swing around just to see red eyed Curtis and same goes for red.

"We will show you monsters" Red and Curtis said together.

"Ollie catch Red and don't let her do anything stupid" As I was telling Ollie Curtis was already have way to the fledgling.

"Curtis stop before you do anything stupid, we don't want to fight" I was talking slowly for him to understand but his eyes were still red. The boy was clearly scared by now by seeing what Curtis looks like. "Alicia come here" I told her and she did soon as she was on front of Curtis, I saw glimpse of his natural eyes colour.

"Honey, come on come down. Don't be who he called you" Alicia whispered to Curtis, he started to come down but still I was holding him by his shoulders so he won't do anything stupid. We don't want him do to something that he will regret. "Don't do anything that you may regret" She told him and every moment he was calming down and now he was calm enough for me to turn around and look at the boy.

"_Go" _I said quietly so Curtis won't hear me and the other boy was running to his dorm as fast as he can.

"Ok, Kevin you can let me go now." I looked at him and the last glimpse of red disappeared.

"Oh yeah I can so come on" I let him go and he turned to face Alicia giving her a short kiss.

As soon as their kiss finished, we started walking again and soon were in the girls' dorm.

**Please Review **


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok so first thing is first I decided to delete what shall be done because as i read it i didn't believe how could I upload something that lame. However What shall be done will be a sequel to this story someday but I will change some stuff in there:D**** I'm sitting home with headache reading Dragon's oath and before when i had my nap i was dreaming about reading reviews for what shall be done which were horrible and that made me decide to delete it. **

**To the chappie. I'm not sure what i wrote in here because i was writing it half asleep however read it and enjoy it and review it. **

**I don't own house of night. **

Chapter 20

Zoey

Today was just a crazy day and for this time not really normal. Two years ago I would say this was totally normal day and that everything will be fine now, however in this time when I thought there would be no more evil on my way it happens that there is or better say was because I have just destroyed another evil but this one was in a shape of true goddess of death with similar power as Nyx. Me and my brother, MY LITTLE BROTHER! I screamed in my head but sadly my little brother was involved in this and he helped destroy her evil side and then to make day worse for him one of our newest red fledglings have to bite him. Now it's interesting because everything seems to be normal as it could be. There are still cries for the dead fledglings but at least we know that they have move on. Thanatos with Thanatos are talking (yep I know weird) and having nice conversation while me myself can't believe that goddess has two part soul that is divided into good and evil but as Nyx said to me more than two years ago when she appeared to me for a first time she told me that _light don't always bring good as darkness don't always equal to evil _(Don't remember how it goes if I'm wrong don't have book next to me) Oh and step-loser is finally dead and I know I shouldn't be happy and all but who wouldn't when you would be inform that the person that turn all your family against you and make your mother in some way disown you. Today I'm happy he is finally dead and I know that mom will definitely turn his life in otherworld into living hell if he hasn't move on fast. He tried to kill me and Kevin and he killed Becca wonder if they met there or maybe she has already moved on.

I zoomed myself in just to hear both Thanatos talking between themselves and how hard it is when you have death as your main focus in life but they are saying that they are proud of who they are even if something that they represent is death.

Did I mention that John's body is still lying on the ground in morgue however Darius and Lucas are already taking care of it and Stark yes Starks is just standing behind me keeping his arms around my waist so I wouldn't move anywhere without him.

"Heh-em" Aphrodite interrupted Thanatos in their conversation "Can we deal with black fledglings now?" Oh goddess thank you Aphrodite for reminding us because you see I forgotten. Why Aphrodite does always remember about anything and I never?

"Yes, yes we can. Lead the way Zoey" Thanatos (goddess) told me and Stark took one of his arms form my waist just to step aside me but still keeping and arm around my waist so it will be easier for us to walk together. Oh yeah walk for him, I somehow have still my elements within me and I'm not drained from energy like I use to or it never least that long but somehow it didn't felt wring just natural. Is this the power that Nyx was talking about? Maybe but danger is over so what am I doing to get back to normal? Should I only send the elements away? Hmm got to what I got by centre myself and my elements and making it into one so yep sending them away should work.

"Can you give me five seconds?" I told them but didn't wait for replay "Spirit you may depart as you do the same earth, water, fire and air" I finished feeling a bit empty and in lack of bravery but it was just me now. The lights that erupted from me have vanished and all left was my white aura that normally is seen as power. My feet touched the ground again causing Stark's hand to move from my waist to the level of my breast. He quickly moved his arm down back to my waist. Not that I mind but others might and we definitely don't want Aphrodite to tell us that it's not really mature to show everyone the deal with us. "Come on now" Turned my face as far as I could so I could see them and told them to follow me and gestured with my hand as I was saying.

"I'm proud of you my love" Stark told me as we were walking, uh he's cute but there is nothing to be proud of.

"Thank you but there's nothing to be proud of" I told him and he looked at me with this aha-there-is-shut-up look. "Or maybe there is. I'm proud of you too" I told him and he looked like he want to complain that he didn't do anything but I silenced him with my finger by touching it to his lips. "I would kiss you right now but we have things to deal with and then I will have to go get some brown pop." He smiled that cocky grin and I let go of my finger as we were still walking. It feels a bit weird to walk now as I was flying through the most of the day. "They are outside these doors Thanatos" I told her and gave her a smile which she immediately returned.

"So it's time" She said and I opened the doors viewing 80 black fledglings that are calmer than they use to because of moi. Uh I'm talking like Aphrodite or rather thinking.

We stepped in and as soon as we did every pair of eyes was turned and focused on us. "Merry meet. I'm Thanatos the goddess that gave you the mark and marked you as my children however I'm new to vampires and it happens that I really don't know what you are like and the only black vampire is dead" Stark's grip on me with one hand tightened. "When I was marking you I was evil and all I wanted was death and pain and I didn't care how many of your lives will be wasted all I was caring about was me and my entertainment. Most of you here have less than 50% chances to make it through the change and if you don't make it then you die like two people did already before we came. All of these evidences helped me and Zoey decide that it will be best for all of you to come back to you human life which means I will be taking your marks away. Any questions?" She's good at speeches but looking around from the looks on people faces most agree with us and there was only one boy which looked no more than 17 was holding his hand up. "Yes Tom?" I looked at him and he took one deep breath.

"Thanatos you see, I really like being a fledgling and I don't really like to live human life. I will follow yours and Nyx ways as everyone else do and isn't there a chance for me to stay a fledgling and to your information I'm only 16 and this is the average age that everyone is marked at so I have bigger chances to make it than the rest of them" Uh that's sweet but Thanatos won't let it happen because we don't know what black are like. _Soon it will be his time. _Nyx whispered to my soul. So he will get what he wants in his life. I looked at him and he turned his gaze to me. I only smiled and he returned the smile.

"I'm sorry but this is not possible however you may always pray to Nyx to mark you as one of hers. With mark I will also take your memory of what happened here so your conscience wouldn't kill some of you for what happened in here." She told them then clasped her hands up whispering something that I couldn't quite catch and then all of their marks were away and they all were sitting there confused.

"Merry meet. I'm Zoey Redbird the high priestess at Tulsa House of Night. Don't ask me what you are doing in here because even I don't know." Yeah little lie but now I'm better at lying than I use to when I was just marked. "You can make your way to the exit now. Go outside these doors ahead of you and you will end up in the parking lot which leaves you only the gate to escape. Blessed be." I finished my little speech and saw Erik in the doors opposite to me looking for someone and I well know who. Soon he found the glimpse of him and marked him as he fainted. "Erik get him to infirmary" I told him and he picked Tom up without any problem and was out of the door. I turned myself to face Thanatos.

"I must be going soon but Zoey I must tell you that by destroying my dark side within me you freed the pure darkness to be reborn in some form, somewhere but we don't know where or what to expect however for now enjoy your life as vampire and don't worry about any danger for now. As Nyx said you are goddess in your own kind and a powerful one because before loads of people tried but no one was able to destroy my dark side and let me be a goddess I was before darkness took over me." Wow so me and my brother make a good team together (my troll brother) that's something new. Mum would be proud of us. MUM!

"Thanatos, will you come on my wedding in three weeks?" I asked her as what else, I really like her now and having a goddess on wedding that is something that never happened before.

"Yes I could wear my pink dress" Is she serious I mean she is death goddess. "I am serious, I may be death goddess but I am also person ok goddess but I have soul and I didn't wear pink for thousands of years but that was my favourite colour" Would never guess. Stark chuckled a bit beside me. "Goodbye daughter" She said and kissed my forehead and touched my wrists when she let them go I felt familiar burning. On my wrists appear tattoos shaped like bracelets around my wrist but in my lace patterns but this one was different because it was purple.

"Purple?" I asked her she smiled before answering.

"I wanted to mark you as my own as well as Nyx so I decided on the only small part of your body that isn't covered by Nyx and that is around your wrists. Purple yes and guess why?" Uh how should I know? "I will tell you, purple lies between pink and black as I told you pink is my favourite colour as black is colour of death. Purple is also mix of blue and red and they are colour of vampires marked by Nyx so that explains. I marked you to let you know that I will be there for you as much as Nyx so you can always count on me. There is also meaning behind me marking you and you will find it in your newest gift." Did she just say that she gave me a gift? "I did indeed daughter and I will also give another gift to someone who will be close to you in these few years. So be patient and now really goodbye" And with that she vanished. I turned myself to face Stark and gave him a deep kiss but nothing least long as I have to get going and check on newest fledgling.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok so this is next chapter sorry for not uploading for 2/3 days don't know exact as everyone in here has different times so anyway just to mention I' M NOT GOING TO UPLOAD THIS OR ANY DIFFERENT STORY FOR ABOUT 2 WEEKS AS I'M GOING FOR HOLIDAYS. **

**Now back to this it took me these days because I really didn't know what to write but I wrote it. **

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF NIGHT HOWEVER I WISH:) **

Chapter 21

Zoey

I wonder what gift did I get from Thanatos I mean she's death goddess after all. It's nothing like bringing people back from death isn't it? Uh these wonders are keeping my mind from focusing on the newest fledgling.

"Zoey focus" Stark told me as sometimes he can hear my mind babble and definitely all my emotions it's helpful sometimes or really annoying. Anyway we are on our way to infirmary to have a talk with the fledgling called Tom. "I wonder what it is as well however for now I'm telling you that your new tattoos looks great as any other or the person that posses them" I smiled at him and gave him a kiss but just after a second he pulled back "Hey I hate to do this but if we gonna be kissing now then we won't be going to check on the fledgling" Uh yeah he's right even if it's really rare for me to say that.

"Oh Ok come on" I told him trying to go faster so I would be free faster.

"Have you decided who's going to be his mentor?" Thinking about it now yes I did.

"Dragon" I told him as Dragon is great warrior and sword master even if my brother can beat him.

"Good choice do you want me to get dragon?" He asked me but to be honest I don't really want to stay on my own.

"No I will get Damien to get him. Air come to me" Instantly I felt a rush of air around me "Go to Damien and tell him to get Dragon for me" I told air and it left me as fast as it came. "Ok so now we can focus on the right things. First thing can you tell me when is your family coming?" I asked trying to figure out how much time I got left before I will have to meet with my in-laws.

"In two weeks" He said softy knowing that it will probably make me nervous but who wouldn't?

"So I have two weeks to make myself ready for meeting with them. I think I can make it but can you finally tell me at least your sister name I want to know" I told him but somehow he never wanted to tell me saying it will be better if I wouldn't know.

"No you have to wait but I can tell you one thing they will love you" Uh how many times did I heard that?

"Uh that don't really make anything easier" He looked at me with love and concern in his eyes as I caught his gaze but when we were turning in the corner we had a chance to bump into someone.

"Uh sorry. I didn't look where I was going" She said in the same time as me and Stark said "Sorry" But when I looked at her I found that it was no one else but Leah.

"Oh Zoey I was looking at you because I want to tell you that since John is dead I thought it will be good if I will come back home to settle things in there and maybe move back home however I will be coming for visits if you let me of course" Hmm thinking about it that way it's actually good for her to move back home as John is dead and the house is standing empty and since in two weeks there will be more visitors because of wedding guests yes that will be good and since she is my sister and I'm alright with her now she can always come and visit me.

"Yea I think it would be great but remember to visit me and you're coming for my wedding in three weeks, remember?" Hmm looks like she does because instantly she answered.

"Yes I will how could I forget about my little sister's wedding but can I bring someone with me for that occasion?" Let me guess another boy.

"Leah you can bring a boy with you but I will just give you advice don't go with few boys at the same time or it will end badly for you and for them better try to settle for one or we will see Kevin getting married before you" I told her and her face instantly went to bright smile.

"I know, I already heard about your life here and believe me I have learned myself from my mistakes that changing boy everyday don't go anywhere so we don't need to worry about Kevin getting married before me but how are you so sure that they won't break up I mean they only sixteen" I can their souls are bound to be together.

"I just know, there is something that is between them and you won't understand unless you're me or Stark." I told her which is perfectly true I don't know anyone apart from me and Stark and Kevin with Olive to be soulmates or others are just hiding it.

"Why do I have to be you to understand?" Oh goddess why is she giving me that suspicious look that I have already seen in mum's eyes when it happens that I was hiding something from her.

"Between them is something that is so much rare that before it happens to them I only knew two people which have that thing between them and the two people are me and Stark so that's why" Uh please just don't push this topic forward.

"How do you know that there is?" Why does no one ever do what I want?

"Goddess told me" Which is true because Nyx was giving me this feeling that I was right and it happens that they are because Olive has pop in after that and told me.

"Z I know that you have your own beliefs but goddess and speaking to you?" She don't really believe me oh yeah she wasn't with us when we were fighting.

"Yep it happens that I am really close with goddess so she is speaking to me and you not suppose to question that" The last part I said like an grown up high priestess which I am even if I'm only nineteen.

"Ok, ok but Zoey one question how can you speak sometimes with that voice like you demand respect and with so much power?" Because goddess is with me.

"Something that most of high priestess can oh and I and Stark have to go because we have fledgling to take care of." I told her waiting for her to move out of the way.

"Ok bye" She said and me and Stark responded with byes and went to the infirmary.

As soon as we reached the doors we were met by Dragon with Damien.

"Yes Priestess what can I do for you?" Dragon asked kindly within which you can hear respect to me as he bowed.

"I was wondering if you can become mentor to Tom he is our new fledgling" I told him he only smiled before answering.

"Of course I can priestess. Should we go inside to introduce ourselves?" I like when people are going straight to the point.

"Yes. Let's go" I told them as I opened the door just to find Tom laying on the bed and Erik next to him. "Merry Meet Tom." I gave him a smile as he turned to face me and then I turned to Erik. "Erik I think your job is done. Thank you for bringing him here" I told him as he nodded and left and now I was left with only Tom. "So Tom Jones would you like to change your name?" I asked. It's always the same thing and mainly the same order.

"No I like my name and secondly where am I? How do you know my name?" Couple of questions isn't it?

"You're at Tulsa house of Night and vampires know stuff like that." I gave him a moment to make it through the information I just gave him.

"So that means I'm marked and one more moment who are you and who are these people?" Ok how many more questions and now I think I had a bad start.

"I'm High Priestess Zoey Redbird but for your information you can think about me as principal and the people around hmm..." I paused for a moment before continuing "This is Stark the archery teacher..."I pointed to Stark who is just standing next to me "This is Dragon your mentor" I pointed to Dragon who was on the other side of me.

"Who?" Oh I forgot to explain who mentor is.

"Mentor is a teacher that is more likely taking care of a fledgling, you can come to him with every problem that is on your mind every question and often you can treat them as friends if you become close" I looked at him and he slightly nodded. "Ok so the man that brought you here was Erik and the boy that is just by the doors is my friend Damien who is fifth former" I told him as I pointed to the doors where Damien stood. "As that is settled Damien, Dragon could you take Tom to his dorm? I'm going to call his parents and send someone to get his stuff" I told them and everyone else who could hear me.

"Right Z" "Yes Priestess" said Damien and Dragon at the same time. **(You can guess which one is which)** As Damien waved to me Dragon bowed and both left taking Tom with them.

"Zoey do you wanna go call his parents now?" Stark asked me sweetly as he hugged me.

"Yep as soon as I finish my job the soon I can go to sleep" I gave him peck on a cheek and took his hand just to go to my office and really I am tired by now this day was full of adventures.

"Just sleep?" He gave me his puppy eyes but I can resist and I am too tired.

"Yep sorry but I'm too tired and don't need any more adventures" I told him but he was still giving me his puppy eyes.

"Uh we will see" hmm will see? Oh yeah we will.

"Just come on I got job to do" I told him and we sprinted to my office even if I have stilettos on.

As soon as we entered the room Stark made his way to my chair and that leaves me sofas or his lap and since phone is on my desk I have to sit on his lap. "You always know where to go. Don't you" I asked giving him a sexy smile.

"No just knowing you well and your office even more" Oh yeah we checked every space around here every wall and every angle.

"Oh well just give me his files so I can phone his parents" I told him in demanding voice or maybe the second part the first past was nonchalant but still.

"Ok ok you have it here as soon you finish the soon I can get what I want" Oh no you not going to have it tonight but let's pretend that he will then I will finish sooner.

"Hmm can't wait" I told him which typing up the number and dialling.

Someone picked at the third ring.

"Hello how can I help?" Uh at least he's nice.

"Hello. I'm Zoey Redbird High Priestess of Tulsa house of Night and can who am I speaking with if I'm allowed to ask?" I asked this man's voice reminds me of someone.

"Paul Montgomery speaking what do we have to do with House of Night?"

**REVIEW oh and sorry little cliffy at the end **


	22. Chapter 22

**Yeah I wrote it finally. I know that i said that i won't update in like 2 weeks but i got some time today and i wrote it. Don't expect me to update soon as i'm going holidays this saturday. **

**Wish that you like this chappie oh and did i say i'm loosing ideas. Anyone has any idea how to write analysis for ict coursework because that's my summer homework and didn't start it yet. **

**Enjoy :D **

Chapter 22

Zoey

"Paul Montgomery speaking what do we have to do with House of Night?" Did he just say Paul Montgomery no he can't be my father right? "I thought I told Neferet before that I don't want to have anything in common with this house of night" What? He just didn't say that he knows Neferet right?

"Sorry but I need to speak with Tom's parents" Ok just don't say anything about this, it's not him. It can't be.

"I'm his step-father so what have he done right now? Nothing like sneaking to house of night or something you see. We didn't have any communication with him for about 3 days" From what I remember he sounded a bit like that but Tom's step-father anyway certainly it can't be my father as he can't be vampire. If it would my mum will definitely tell me.

"No, no the deal is that Tom's been marked and is currently at the house of night so soon there will be someone to get his stuff or maybe you prefer to bring them yourself?" I heard a gasp before he started speaking.

"I think I will prefer to bring them as maybe I could have a chance to see him" At least it saves us a bit of time.

"Very well then when can I expect you?" I asked think I'm a bit paled than I use to as Stark moved closer to me and was holding me by my elbows.

"I will be there within an hour" Ok so within an hour I will know but sure it can't be my father.

"Someone will be waiting for your arrival with Tom's stuff." Let's just sound like strong high priestess.

"Blessed be Priestess" Got he sounds like Dragon now or any other warrior or vampire.

"Blessed be" With that I hung up.

"Why are you so pale? Z who was it?" Stark asked me with pure concern.

"Uh the man the one I was talking to...Tom's step-father...His name was Paul Montgomery" I stopped even if I have pauses in mid sentences.

"Wait a moment isn't that you dad's name?"

"Yeah but the weird thing is that he knew Neferet and he said he don't want to have anything to deal with house of night" I told him as his expression changed to shocked.

"You just said he knew Neferet?" Probably everyone will be shocked after that but I can't be sure he's my dad. There is loads of people with that name right?

"Yeah anyway I can't say it's my father there is loads of people with that name but it also seems that this man is a vampire oh and by the way he said he will be here within an hour so someone should go to the doors" I told him wishing he would go with me because I want to go. Even if this might be horrible.

"You wanna go? Don't you?" He knows me well.

"Yep" I nodded with it and he smiled.

"Uh think I have to wait hour longer, Ok come one" Wait should I call Dragon and tell him that Tom's step-father will be showing with his stuff. Yep that's what I should do. I stopped Stark and turned around to pick the phone and dialled Dragons number. "Who are you calling now? Hmm." Us sweet but before I could answer Dragons picked it up.

"Yes Priestess what can I do for you?" Said Dragon formally.

"I'm just calling to inform you and maybe Tom that his step-father will bring his stuff in about 50 minutes so maybe he will want to say quick bye to him" I stopped for a moment giving Dragon chance to answer.

"Very well then I will be taking Tom to parking lot to say bye. Will you be there Priestess?"

"I will so blessed be Dragon" I told him and hung up fast.

"Oh so it's only Dragon then. Come one we should be going" I turned on my heels just to stand face to face with Stark. He lowered his face down and kissed me on the lips, sweet and passionate but not possessive like Erik's use to or potentially names asshat. Anyway as the kiss deepened I put my hands around his neck and his went down to my hips however I got to pull back before it goes any deeper and end up something else in the situation like this where I should be going to parking lot. So I pulled back and at the look on his face he didn't look satisfied and he won't be for quite a bit of time.

"Come on we have to get going" I told him pulling him with me outside the doors

On the way to the parking lot we met guess who? Grandma Redbird was walking with Leah and Kevin. Leah was holding a big in her hand.

"I see that you decided to go home today. Will miss you here" I told Leah while hugging her.

"Yep I will miss you all too oh and by the way call me every time we got to plan Kevin's date ok but still we have some time for byes because there is like two minutes before I get myself to car and drive away" I don't know myself how come but me and Leah came closer than ever before.

"Oh yeah, it's just that now we are closer than we ever been before and mum would be proud of us" I told her while after saying mum each one of them had tears in their eyes.

"She would if she would be alive" For me mum is still alive even if we can't speak with her.

"She is I've been where she is and my friends are with her as well and I also know that she is happy and knows what is happening around here" I told her and we resumed walking again and we finally got to the parking lot.

"Leah pas me your bag I will put it into the car while you say byes" Stark said while grabbing bag form Leah and making his way to her car.

"Thanks Stark" We both yelled to him and he putted one of his hands up.

"So I will miss you but you will come and visit as I will visit you soon and don't forget about my wedding" I told her while she smiled.

"How could I forget I will run in the middle and try to stop it convincing Stark to leave you and marry me because he is super hot?" Oh don't really like that idea but I burst out into giggles. "Joking but have to say you're really lucky as with that I should say visit me whenever you want any of you and I will be here soon as well" Leah turned around to face everyone.

"I thought I would never see this moment. We all will miss you Leah" Said grandma Redbird while giving Leah a big hug where there was a voice of opening gates and car drove in revealing tall man with dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Hello I have Tom's stuff" He said probably to us but he stopped frozen in place as soon as he saw grandma as I moved my gaze to grandma she stood in place as well frozen but quickly shook her head and took three deep breath before speaking.

"Paul I thought I will never see you again after you left my daughter with three children" So was I right oh goddess. I moved my gaze from grandma to Paul who stood in one place still frozen and then I moved my gaze to Kevin which frozen and open mouthed but same goes for Leah.

"Uh Sylvia I never thought I will see you either" I saw that Paul was once again in normal position.

"Hey Paul" Came from the doors.

"Hey Tom, what happened to you for these days?" He asked but then he moved his gaze to the man next to Tom. "Merry meet Dragon long time no seen" He said to Dragon ha so I was right he has to be a vampire but then if he's my father.

"You right Paul how many years since you came oh right 17" He was here 17 years ago but that's when I was 2.

"Oh yeah and by the way what happened to her, thought there was no one to get her out of her position as High Priestess" Uh there was.

"Well unfortunately there was and well Neferet I can't say much it's not me who finished her to talk about it" Uh nice one but DRAGON YOU IDIOT YOU JUST TOLD HIM THAT NEFERET well my mind screamed.

"Grandma what did you mean, how come you know him and why did you say he left mum and all?" Kevin asked grandma but everyone turned to face him even Stark who right now came and put his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my head.

"Uh nothing it's just maybe its good time to meet your father children" Everyone's mouth clenched down with that even mine but I saw that coming.

"Paul why didn't you ever tell us you have three children?" Said Dragon and Tom at the same time.

"Neferet, she told me that Nyx told her not to tell anyone and better leave them before they find out I'm a vampire but Linda already knew that however she said it's the goddess will and I have to leave my family and that's why I've been here 17 years ago" I gasped so if he's saying the truth then it's because of Neferet dad left us.

"So the Neferet that told you to leave your family has also killed the women that you use to call your wife as also she killed one of my best friends, also managed to set free a fallen immortal oh and also she tried to kill me hundreds of times" I told him as he gasped in shock.

"Is Linda dead?" Was it all he could say?

"But Z, even police never found out who killed her" Said Kevin.

"I know they never found out but I know that, it was Neferet and white bull, the same night Kalona set Rephaim free and the same night Nyx came to house of night and just after her death Nyx shown me the scene in otherworld" Everyone gasped ok apart from Stark but he that's because he was with me that night.

"Can I just ask you who you all are, I mean the four of you because like you see I know the rest. " Uh he knows me and Leah perfectly maybe apart from Kevin because he wasn't even born.

"Let me tell you. I'm Zoey Redbird the high Priestess and the boy behind me is Stark and that girl there not sure if you remember is Leah Montgomery and the boy there with sword is Kevin Redbird" I pointed everyone out. "And like you can see me, Leah and Kevin are your children and it will be good if someone will tell me how come my dad is a vampire" Than as I finish I felt familiar warm on my wrists and as I looked at them they were glowing and I blacked out into deep sleep just hearing voices like "Z What's happening?" "Zoey" "Priestess" and everything stopped. I felt that I'm in familiar place but I didn't open my eyes yet and it felt peaceful.

"Open your eyes"

**REVIEW:D **


	23. Chapter 23

**~I'm back now however still on holidays so i may be late with updates but here you go another chappie.**

**Hope you like this chappie. **

**REVIEW**

Chapter 23

Kevin

To my surprise this day couldn't get any worst. First of all we were attacked then we beat that death goddess and got two red fledglings and three dead ones. Oh one good news is that John is dead and now Leah is moving back home. As we thought everything supposed to be alright there is new fledgling names Tom and to our surprise my dad is his step-dad. Yes my dad. I just met my dad and was informed that he is a vampire and long ago this Neferet told him to leave his family because Nyx want it. To top it all up mum knew about him being a vampire and never told us oh and my dear sister Zoey has just fainted as this is starting to scare me as how often she does it.

"Is she alright?" Said Grandma, Paul (or should I say dad?), Dragon and Leah. Everyone looked at Zoey in Stark's arms.

"Yeah she is, she's only sleeping right now or maybe having a talk. I will take her to our chamber and she will be alright no need to worry." The look in Paul's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Didn't you mean hers? As I wonder if she's really my daughter you know she can't be a high priestess and be only 19. That's like time some fledglings get through the change and the rest at about 20 so it's not really possible."Uh how stupid is he sometimes but really he has a point not much fledglings are vampires at that age and they certainty are not vampires for over a year and be high priestess.

"No I meant our and she is only 19 but she's queen of elements and chosen one so she made it through the change at age 17 as she was still. I would also say that you have no right to call mo bann ri by daughter as you didn't even care and left them when she was only two" Stark told him and to be honest yeah he was right that man don't even know any of us. Zoey was 2 and Leah was 4 and I wasn't even born so how dare he even call us his children.

"I didn't care? I didn't? You don't know what you are saying. I was forced by Neferet and Nyx or maybe it was only Neferet if she lied. How is she different from any other vampire apart from the fact that she made it through the change at age of 17? You called her queen of elements but I never heard about anyone to have more than two elements." Uh I really don't like him much he is like disbelieving what she is.

"Paul calm down. Yu didn't see her as a fledgling now you stand here you can't see all of her tattoos but she is covered with them as she was while being a fledgling and you didn't heard about having more than 2 elements because you were out of vampire community after the last visit so you don't know that she has affinity for all five. I don't know what Neferet told you however I remember you were well really frustrated when you were leaving." Even if Dragon was trying to calm him down he did look angry and quite a bit in agony.

"And who is he? He doesn't look like proper vampire." Yes he does maybe red but he does look normal.

"Well Stark is Priestess' guardian and he does look like normal vampire maybe not counting the fact that he has red tattoos which are rare and were only possible after they rejected change and were brought back" Dragon finished but why is he telling them that.

"Guardian? But isn't it like warriors from that historical isle of women. Uh I just met my children after 17 years and don't know what to do wish William would be here he always knew what to do, oh yeah can you tell me Dragon why did he die?" Who's William? I moved my gaze to Stark who was still holding Zoey in his arms but now wedding style so she can sleep has become stiff. "He was great friend of mine when I spend 10 years teaching in Chicago house of night." Still looking at Stark I saw pain in his eyes.

Zoey

"Open your eyes" As someone said it I opened my eyes and to my surprise I saw two people male and female. One of the faces was unfamiliar but the other well the other I will recognise everywhere.

"Mum" I said as she quickly hugged me and then pulled back. There is one problem she is dead and how come I'm in otherworld no I couldn't be dead. Couldn't I? I was talking with Paul and my family ok my family and Stark I should say. "Am I dead?" I asked as both of them started to wonder the same thing.

"No u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya" I turned my face just to see Thanatos and Nyx walking towards me.

"So what am I doing in otherworld? Please say that my soul didn't shatter again?" What else could happen?

"Oh it's just that gift from death goddess is allowing you to come to otherworld while you sleep and your mother and Will wanted to talk to you as fast as they can so they asked me to put you asleep. The whole story so I can leave you now" My gift? God I can visit otherworld while being asleep it's like being able to talk to death that passed away. Not caring that I will never see them again.

"Yes you can. Zoey can leave whenever she wants to or when someone will wake her up?" Mum asked Thanatos which nodded and vanished with Nyx.

"So Zoey as you may realise I'm William Chedsney (**not sure how to spell his last name**)" The one Stark killed? But that's possible right?

"And Zoey we wanted to talk to you and explain to you the deal about your father" She stopped for a bit taking breath before continuing. "Well Zoey I knew that your father is a vampire and well soon after he left our imprint broke and that was so much pain to me that I didn't want any of my children to get marked and kept them in normal live so I was trying to keep normal lives for all of us and when I met John well I thought it will be good to have someone else to help me keep you out of vampire world and soon not realising it I was doing every his command and didn't care much about how you felt. I'm sorry but the rest Will will be able to tell more as I don't know what was happening to him while he was away." Mum finished sitting beside me.

"So Zoey, first of all tell Stark to don't hurt himself for my death that's first thing and now to the right topic. Paul moved to Chicago House of Night and become Vampire Sociology teacher for ten years and honestly I seen pain in his eyes every time he looked at children but soon he told me why and that was because that woman Neferet as you call her told him to leave his family because Nyx has plans for all of you and that was true. Your life seemed to be planned by the goddess from the beginning. He never wanted and never has forgotten that he has children but he knew that he can't come back and I was helping him deal with it for long time and telling him to move on and one day he said that he is leaving and left without another word." I was trying to listen and don't change my impression but really I couldn't just keep it straight as my feeling were changing.

"Thank you for all but I really have to go back now as Stark might be completely clueless why did I suddenly fainted and I was in the middle of conversation with Paul and the rest of my family. So I think I have to go however I will be back soon and you can collect everyone for me to meet with if you can." I finished and concentrating to wake up the otherworld started to blur and soon I could hear voices around me.

"Guardian? But isn't it like warriors from that historical isle of women. Uh I just met my children after 17 years and don't know what to do wish William would be here he always knew what to do, oh yeah can you tell me Dragon why did he die? He was great friend of mine when I spend 10 years teaching in Chicago house of night." Seems like its Paul oh well from what I know he didn't leave us because he didn't love us but because he have to and I can't be angry at me.

It felt like someone was holding me so I opened my eyes just to see Stark's face and his eyes were full of tears.

"Love?" I asked as Stark looked at me even if I whispered it. "Don't you dare think about him because he doesn't want you to hurt yourself because of this and before you ask how I know I had a nice talk with him and mum in otherworld." As soon as I said it I saw question look on all of their faces. "Did I just said something weird oh yeah Thanatos granted me with the affinity to travel to otherworld while I'm asleep" Everyone was just shocked. "Can you let me stand up now?" I asked him while lifting my head to give him a kiss. Of course he kissed me back but few people cleared their throat and we broke the kiss and he put me down so I could stand.

As soon as I was standing to everybody's surprise I ran to Paul and gave him a hug saying "I know you didn't want to leave us" And he hugged me back.

"So you know that I love you all?" Hmm I didn't know that he still loves us but it's good to know.

"I do know now but thanks to Will that he made you move on" The sadness was on his face the one as it was on Stark's.

I released him from the hug and went to the rest of my family and my love. "So I think we all can move now. Dragon help Dad with Tom's stuff while I give my sister the last hug before she moves" Dragon nodded and Paul looked satisfied with the word dad and they both went to get Tom's stuff from the car and to his room. "So I will see you soon" I told Leah and she went to her car and drove away.

"So Zoeybird is Linda ok?" Grandma asked.

"Well yes, I only met her and Will there and we mostly talked about Dad and I told them that Stark is probably going insane" I felt arms swinging me around and I became face to face inches away from Stark's lips.

"I didn't go insane" He said and kissed me softly and then my perfect kiss was destroyed by Kevin clearing his throat.

"Uh uh we know but maybe you don't want to do those stuff on front of your grandma?" Ups forgot she was there.

"Come on then Stark. Think you all should be going as well and by looking at the time Kevin should be in his dorm for about an hour now and grandma you look tired as well come on we better move on" I told them all and we all went to our rooms to have a rest.


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok as i am on my summer holidays i can't promise i will update everyday but today you have it and i hope for some more reviews but no pressure. Note those of you who read Dragon's oath will see that the relationship between Anastasia and Dragon is a bit different in my story than in real house of night **

Chapter 24

Zoey

I felt my spirit lifting to the otherworld and seconds later I could hear voices around me.

"Zoey honey why are you naked?" Someone asked but what why am I naked? Yes I am naked in real life but didn't mean to be in here. I opened quickly my eyes and moved my hands to hide myself. The person that asked me the question was my mum but around was Will, Anastasia, Jack and mum and even Loren. LOREN!

"Uh stop hiding like I didn't see it already" Loren laughed oh if he wouldn't be dead already I will just kill him for that comment.

"Uh I don't know, think clothes don't conjure themselves when I'm moving to different world. Uh Loren don't be such a butt or I will kill you and maybe this time you won't exist even as a spirit" I told her and the rest were laughing.

"They are if you concentrate to get them" Mum told me so I concentrated on midnight black dress and soon I felt it on me. I opened my eyes just to see long sleeved midnight black dress up to my knees but it wasn't tight.

"That's better" And with that I gave mum a massive hug and then moved around.

"Uh here you can't your mum already tried" Loren said, uh thanks mum for trying. "However you always been special so I can't be so sure" That's better maybe I can get rid of him. _Here you can't. I'm sorry. _Nyx voice connected with Thanatos' voice spread in my head and soul.

"Hi everyone, I missed you all so much ok maybe with an exception to that." I told them and soon I gave Anastasia, Jack and Will hugs missing Loren on the way. "Mum where's Heath?" I asked mum because he don't seem to be anywhere.

"Uh Heath honey decided to be reborn again after the fact that Neferet killed him because he was useless to her. So you won't meet him here." At least I know that he moved on.

"Uh at least I know that he moved on, everybody in living world is alright but you all probably know that. So how are ya all?" Let's wish that they have something nice to tell me.

"Well I miss Damien and would give anything to be able to talk to him but well he can talk to me because I'm normally observing him" That's cute Jack. I remember Damien before we weren't even able to talk to him because of his depression. But at least Jack is looking after him like an angel.

"I know Jack we all miss you. Anastasia Dragon is still grieving after you but no longer wants to kill Rephaim." I paused because well Anastasia looked as she wants to interrupt me.

"Well I know but that's his oath to temper strength with mercy" That explains even if before he wanted to kill him on very step Rephaim made.

"Good and I'm tellin you all if there would be any possible way to bring you back I would do it" And I mean it I would like to bring all of them back apart from oh so perfect Loren Blake.

"I know that you would u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya and as I am Death goddess I can bring them back as wedding present however they won't be blue like they use to and you know what it means if they don't find their humanity back however I want you to remember that I can't bring your mother back as I can the rest. She's not vampire and in years time you and someone else would be the only one to do it but it will be in about 17 years time so tonight we will be back with you leaving your mother with different spirits."I like the idea but mum can't come with us but I can always visit her every night. "It's also up to you all if you want to come back to living or not." So they have to decide.

"Well I do" Said Loren uh I would just kill him.

"I didn't ask you because that supposes to be Zoey's wedding present not nightmare present" Thank you very much Thanatos.

"Well I'm going" Said the rest.

"Very well then you come with me" Soon they all vanished with Thanatos.

"Mum I'm going as well, Stark is probably awake already making breakfast" I gave mum a hug and left the otherworld.

I opened my eyes now in the living world. I was right Stark was awake and from the smell I can say that he's making pancakes.

I quickly went to get a shower and when I was done I dress myself into blue v-neck top and black knee length skirt. Put my long hair down and did my make up as I was done I left the bathroom and made my way to the kitchen.

Stark was inside it making pancakes with syrup and putting it on a trey.

"Morning handsome" I greeted him as he turned around.

"Morning beauty" Hmm nice to hear that. I walk up to him and he gave me deep kiss but we were interrupted by sudden knock on the doors.

"Come in" Stark yelled and the doors to living room swing open showing Anastasia, Will and Jack. They all had red tattoos but the fledgling ones.

"Hi so you already alive, Stark look at our wedding gift from Thanatos and by the way where is she?" Well as soon as Stark saw who it was he was so shocked that it practically freaks me out because he was frozen in place.

"Well she said to go to you and she will be here in a moment and so no one should see us on the way here" Will told us and there was sudden flash and Thanatos was in a room with us.

"Hello u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya I see that they made their way here ok. So you can see your gift and Stark looks a bit shocked but well I just wanted to remind you that they are red not blue anymore so there is different deal with them and so you aware and someone should have a closer look at them" Nothing new. "So I will see you soon" and she disappeared.

"Stark come on" He shook his head and seemed to be ok now. "Well as you see Stark is alright now so I suppose we can go meet some people." Everyone nodded.

"Will I'm sorry. Never wanted this to happen" Stark said but it feels like the pain from his heart was finally lifted.

"It's alright I got a chance to meet some nice people in there" Will told him and truly yes he had because he met my mum.

"Well think we will go first to Stevie Rae as she is the one mainly dealing with reds" I told them again everybody nodded.

We made our way to Steve Rae and knocked on the door, hearing Rephaim's voice "Come in" and I opened the door finding them both eating breakfast.

"Hey y'a..." She trailed off as soon as she saw everyone. "Jack, Anastasia but how?" She asked as soon as she saw the faces.

"Hey you see Thanatos gave me my wedding present before the actual wedding so I'm coming with it to you as it's mainly you dealing with reds"

As I said it she jumped up and gave Jack and Anastasia massive hugs but missed Will. "Who are you because I don't remember you here?" Stevie Rae asked Will.

"William Chedsney nice to meet you" He stretched his hand as her eyes pop out.

"You the one that Stark killed" She asked taking pauses after each word in disbelief.

"Well yeah oh and call me Will not William" Stevie Rae stretched her spine and was standing up and lifted her chin.

"So I suppose I'm the one to tell you how it is. Why couldn't you do it Stark?"Stark shuddered and I nodded for Stevie Rae to continue. "So I will just tell you that you will burn in sun as you got to drink blood and bloodlust is much stronger than when you're blue and you not suppose to get mad or its hand to control yourselves and you got to fight to save your humanity and now you can go and let me finish my breakfast" Stevie Rae finished and we went out.

"Stark what time is it?" I asked wondering where everyone would be when suddenly we heard voiced.

"_Red stop, there is no point. Calm down!" _It seems like its problem with Red oh god she is red fledgling as well.

"Come on" I told them and we turned to our right and we found Ollie, Red and Emily. Red's eyes were red. I moved my head just to look at Stark but when I turned back to look at the fledglings Anastasia was on front almost by Red.

"Red honey calm down and tell me what happened?" Red looked at Anastasia and her eyes pop our n shock, but just hers because Ollie joined school about month after Red and Emily is a forth former.

"Anastasia, but how?" She asked still in shock.

"Well long story but now the important bit is what happened in here?" Anastasia asked calmly and Red took a deep breath before speaking.

"Emily said to Ollie that it will be better for him to leave that bloodsucker so I couldn't stand it and almost attacked her but it was hard to control myself" Uh I would just give her a hug now but Anastasia was already there for her. Red looked up and saw Anastasia's mark "But you red too, how come, yesterday Kramisha told us that we are the only red fledglings" uh think I should explain that.

"Uh Red today Thanatos brought three other back and it seems they are fledglings as well so there are five of you now"

"Five so there is me, Curtis, professor Anastasia and who's the other two?" She asked now looking at me.

"Jack and Will who are just by my sides" She looked at me and then her smile widened.

"Jack we were missing you so much especially Damien" Ah we all were.

"I know, I was around all the time oh and Zoey do you still have these origami swords that I made I would like to continue making some more and we could finally make this ritual that was postponed for enough time" Uh how lovely.

"No after that I'm tellin you that you are not allowed sword anywhere near you." I told him because it's true after that we had enough grieving.

"Ok, ok so can we go see Damien now" Hmm Jack seems very jumpy now.

"Yeah, yeah we can and I think we should first go see Dragon as he would love to see his mate and then we all can go see Damien and maybe inform students about this." I told them already making a plan.

"I like the plan" said Anastasia and Jack at the same time.

"Oh and Jack you will start school tomorrow from when you ended so it means you back to third formers and Anastasia with you here I don't know what to do because it seems as if we have already spells and rituals teacher and I'm not sure if I'm allowed to let the fledgling teach or you can come back to school as normal student and same goes for you Will." I really don't know and never knew what to do about them.

"Zoey I know that professor Missal is spells and rituals teacher but maybe you could let me took over half of her classes because I don't think me being back in school is good idea as I'm over 100 years old almost 200 and same goes for Will, we will have half of our wages so it won't be that big problem" God they extremely calm, think that may make it through in quite short time.

"Stark what do you think about Will teaching half of your classes?" I asked him because let's face it I can't make that decision without even asking them.

"If that means I have more time for you then I'm absolutely positive about it" At the end he gave me a kiss but well there were three people clearing their throats.

"So Anastasia I will talk with Beverly after that and look what can we do with your suggestion and about you Will then talk with Stark how you going to do it and if you Red is ok then we can go to Dragon" I told them all and everybody seemed to just nod and we started walking again but to Dragon now.

**Please Review **


	25. Chapter 25

**Back again and didn't upload for about 2/3 days sorry i don't really count the days and to AnnieHonson thank you for word of advice also thanks to Booklover2013942 for the review and now word form my heart i dont know what am i writing anymore and all is in here is just something that my little brain can produce but read it anyway and tell me what you think in review and i will try to write another chappie. **

Chapter 25

Zoey

It seems really unbelievable that in two days I fought evil goddess and she turned good and then for my wedding present she brought 3 vampires back now I should say fledglings and gave me power to travel to otherworld while I'm asleep. So who would believe that these kinds of stuff are ever happening?

Anyway we are standing just outside Dragon's door and wondering who should knock and tell him that Anastasia is back and the decision is made that it's going to be Stark.

"Stark just knock on these doors" I told him and as he can't say no to me he got to do it.

"Ok Z" He told me and knocked on the doors.

"Come in" came the voice from inside. Stark opened the door and pulled me with him whispering to the others "Wait in here" We came in but left the doors slightly open.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" Hmm a bit formally.

"Nothing Dragon I'm here to tell you that Anastasia's back" Uh nice one but who will ever believe that? Dragon gave out a slight smile.

"I'm English not stupid so don't joke about this please" He's English? Well I didn't know that.

"Dragon but we are not joking. ANASTASIA CAN YOU ALL COME IN?" Stark yelled for them to come in and suddenly 3 fledglings came in. As soon as he saw Anastasia his eyes pop out like a fish and he smiled.

"Thought I will get a wider smile than just that, before you ask how come I will just say that was a present and I missed you too" Hey that was quick story and now she was so close to him that it was only inch away and then they kissed.

Soon they ended the kiss which was quite short but symbolising welcome-back "I still can't believe it much but I'm happy as no one else in this world however I understand that Anastasia is different now" Uh they so cute and I didn't see Dragon that happy in ages now.

"Everything should be alright if she don't become badass red fledgling"

"Nice to know Stark, you the one that have experience as a badass red fledgling" I told him laughing.

"I do, I do but even that didn't stop you from coming to me" He joked laughing as well and then hugged me and kissed sweetly with passion.

"Stark I don't want to break your love story however it seems like Jack also wants to meet with someone" Uh thank you very much Will for breaking my ideal kiss but I saw that Dragon's eyes widened as he realise who else was there.

"Will but you too? Oh and Jack. I can't believe that really well Paul was asking about you yesterday and Jack you have no idea how was Damien" Well they already know that.

"Well we already know that" Said Will and Jack at the same time.

"Ok Boys we should go now, Anastasia two things if Dragon didn't keep your clothes then go to Aphrodite and she will take you for shopping and come to my office third lesson as I'm free we will discuss about you taking half of the lessons from Beverly. Is that ok?" I really need to make some plan for today if I don't want to get confused.

"So I will see you soon" Anastasia told me while we were walking out the door and then as Stark was last he closed the doors and we were back on track to boys' dorm.

"How long are you together now? Nice question Will.

"Like two years" Is it really two years? Oh yeah something like that.

"I remember the deal with you two, connection from the first sign" Jack jumped in.

"Well yeah but Jack remember if you stop talking you will see Damien faster" It's about 7.30pm right now so on the corridors there is no one.

"Ok I'm shush now" Very well.

"Maybe you want quicker transportation?" Jack and Will looked totally clueless and Stark only laughed.

"What do you mean?" They both asked.

"Maybe I should show you" I quickly called air to me in my mind and asked it to fly us to boys' dorm.

Everything went blur around and we were by the door to the dorm.

"That was fast but how did you do it? Will asked but I see that Jack probably got it.

"Does Damien can do this?" well not really, I'm more connected to elements now that anyone ever could be.

"No not really, Will it was only air and nothing special really. Jack are you ready because let's face the fact that in one minute you will be meeting Damien?" I asked if I would be dead and come back and will have to meet with Stark for fact I would die to be meeting him however I would be nervous and if he would be cheating on me. I know he wouldn't but I would be nervous anyway.

"Z You know I would never and don't be nervous for him you know that they both want to be the hell together like me and you" Stark whispered to me as to try to calm me down.

"As I ever be" Good to hear.

"Let's go" I told them while opening doors to boys' dorm and every fifth and six former in common room gasped as soon as they saw Jack.

There were whispers around

"_Isn't that Jack Twist"_

"_It looks like him"_

"_I thought he was dead"_

"_I know and still remember his funeral"_

"_Who would forget as Nyx visited our house of night that night" _

"_But how is that possible?" _

"_Look at his mark" _

And the whispers were going on but tonight I'm not going to say anything.

I pulled them all upstairs and soon we were by Damien's and Kevin's room and good thing is that we didn't have to knock on the door because they suddenly open and Kevin pop out.

"Z what are you doing in here?" He asked before he saw that I'm not on my own. "You not checking on me so that means I can go and meet with Olive. Bye oh and Damien is just getting dress as he didn't wake up on time. Bye again" He came out of the room but didn't close the doors so we can come in and really Damien overslept I thought that's impossible but who knew.

"Well you may know or not but that was my brother Kevin and well he is crazy about his girlfriend form the time she almost died" I should say he was brave and reminded me about Stark.

"We know" Nice to know.

"Come on he is dressing but let's just speed up him a bit" So we all came in and didn't really have to speed up as when I wanted to knock on the door to the bathroom they opened and Damien came out fully dressed.

"Z what are you doing here?" No greetings that's really nice.

"Well if you look around you will see why." I told him and as he looked around and saw Damien he ran pass me and gave him massive hug and a kiss.

As they were kissing there was another sudden knock on the doors. "Come in" Everybody shouted and Twins came in.

"Z why-" Shaunee begin

"- Is Damien – "Erin continued

"- Kissing some boy-"Shaunee continued

"- and why-"Erin

"-are you all here?" Good to know they finished.

"First it's not some boy but that boy and I'm here because that boy was dying to meet with Damien again" Ok they were totally clueless.

"Face the fact that Z wanted you to guess but from the look on your clueless faces it's JACK" Stark yelled the last word or should I say last name. The twins screamed and Jack and Damien jumped apart.

"Oh Twins what are you doing here?" They both asked but the twins only screamed again and ran to Jack giving him huge hug.

"I can't breathe" He said and they backed away.

"Ok how this is possible?"

"Who is that hottie there?" Only two questions not a lot.

"Our wedding gift from Thanatos, Anastasia, Jack and him came back alive" I told them didn't really wanted to say Will's name as probably he would prefer to say it himself.

"My name is William Chedsney" They both gasped.

"Aren't you that archer-"Shaunee started still in shock.

"-that Stark accidentally killed?" Erin continued with same expression as Shaunee.

"Well yes but no one likes to talk about it" He told them and they were looking in disbelief.

"Stark where's Duchess?" Jack asked Stark.

"Probably still in mine and Z's room but if you want you can go and check but maybe after you settle in your room again and think Damien has all your stuff in here and if something isn't here then ask Lucas to show you where everything is" Stark told him and thank you for the statement about the room otherwise he will be already running around to Duchess.

"Your old room is empty so you can go there and within an hour I will be passing you your new schedule and your school uniform. So bye, Stark and Will you two are coming with me as we have to settle you down" Easy decision right first make everything settle then run to your classes late if you don't get on time. Uh why do I have to take care of all of this?

"Lead the way" Said William as we escaped the door and Jack did too but took another direction as to go to his room already with a box in his hands.

"Well Will do you have anyone that you would like to contact?" There must be someone that was close to him or maybe even waiting for him as it's only like 2 years since he's dead.

"Well as you ask it will be nice if I would be able to contact aurora as we were pretty close at Chicago House of Night" I was right but is she still waiting for him.

"You can do everything really but I have ne request for you and is to don't change the house of night as this one is the only one with red vampires and it's easier to control yourself when they are around" He nodded his head and we went along.

**Please Review :D **


	26. Chapter 26

**OK I am just reading destined and realized how I left you people without a proper ending and that I just abandoned this story which in a way I hate when people do so back to the matter at hand I decided to write this one more chapter and now this story is officially completed and I may do a sequel however I am not sure if I will as I have bit too much over my head so just to let ya know and now on with the story oh plus sorry for the length for this chapter as I realise it's a bit short however it's the best I can now achieve as I ran out of ideas. **

Chapter 26

Kevin

Everything seems a bit confusing as that Jack kid has suddenly come back to life and two other professors came with him which is just unbelievable even in our world where since I was marked like week ago we already fought some death goddess and step loser which is what Z like to call him is dead plus we had a meeting with our dad oh and don't forget the fact that my dear girlfriend almost died. So from my point of view reality is kind of scary.

But today's day should go well as for now I'm standing outside Olive's door ready to knock on the door as so he did knock and came face to face with his girlfriend. She looked great like always however there was something on her mind.

"What is it, love?" He asked her calmly while hugging her in both a greeting and comfort that she looked in need of.

"Come in" She said as she pulled him into her room and sat him on her bed while sitting on his lap.

"Now will you tell me what's going on?" He has a lot of patience for her but he can't stand the worry for her.

"Oh just thinking" She said but then continued as Kevin thought he wouldn't get anything out of her. "It's just Alicia's our friend as well as Curtis and it's great that he's alive and all it's just I don't know if they can get through it. I know they love each other as much as we do it's just what if he's going to hurt her, you see them, the red fledglings don't always control themselves" She explained and Kevin understood what she meant as only yesterday he witnessed one encounter.

* * *

><p>Zoey<p>

I walked with the boys with me smiling knowingly by just the look on Starks face. He wished he'd have that chance, to apologise to see his friend once more alive.

They were walking to her office as Will wanted to make some phone call to inform them that he's alive once again even if as red and no longer blue.

"So who you wanna call?" I asked thinking who he would want to call as he was dead for like two years .

"Oh only my old priestess. You see we were quite close in a way" He replied and Stark snickered as if I was something funny.

"Quite I would say more than that seeing as on training you will excuse yourself to go to toilet while Aurora was looking and then she went missing for as long as you did." Stark explained and well I didn't really need to hear that didn't I?

"You the one to talk" Will replied hmm what does that suppose to mean exactly?

"Shh, Will I'm about to get married in two weeks" Stark laughed it's actually hard to believe as once they use to be student and professor ok maybe not that hard as I always had a good relationship with Lenobia but really.

We came to a stop by the doors to my office which I gladly opened and then grabbing Stark's hand directed him to the chair behind my desk letting him sit down before I positioned myself in his lap.

"Here you go the phone is there" I pointed to the end of my desk where a phone lied. Will not having second thoughts launched at the phone and picked the number before pressing it to his ear and waiting for signal.

* * *

><p>Will<p>

I picked up the number pressing it into my ear and waiting for someone to pick it up and finally after like four signals someone did and not just someone but Aurora.

"Merry meet what can Chicago House of Night do for you?" She asked in so much business like tone.

"I don't know really maybe say how much you'd missed me or come back home" I joked but it didn't end as it normally would.

"Excuse me? But who are you?" She asked pissed off. I asked slapping my palm on my forehead at house stupid could I get of course o forgot that only about hour ago I was still dead.

"William Chedsney your ex-archery-professor" She fell into coughing fit before she was calm enough to splutter out.

"That man is no longer alive plus he means nothing to me so could you like I don't know fuck off" And with this she ended the call and Will with rage thrown the phone on the wall letting it shatter by the force it hit with.

* * *

><p>Kevin<p>

I was sitting patiently with my girlfriend in my arms listening to what she really thought and what will happen to them when I got little fed up and said "It's ok we will never know what will happen to is especially in the four years ahead of us but I know we will be together" With this she brightened giving him a kiss smack on his lips.

**Please review it and what do you think should I make a sequel to it? **


	27. sequel alert

**So this is Sequel alert to inform you that as from now on there is a sequel to this story called **

**"Follow in their footstep" **


End file.
